Gone
by The Mominator
Summary: When your partner is gone, you find yourself alone and not able to let go. Character death? B/A Friendship.
1. News of a Passing

**Gone**

**Chapter One**

**News of a Passing**

The long Labor Day weekend has ended. Her brother, Michael hosted a big party today and a little too much beer and sun; Alex is exhausted. She is also pissed off at her partner, who promised that he would join her and her family. He did not call, which is unusual, that he wasn't going to make it, and not wanting to be pushy she didn't call him.

"Just wait Bobby you have some 'splaining' to do." She says in her best Ricky Ricardo imitation.

A quick shower and she's in bed and asleep by midnight. The phone call comes at five am, Tuesday. She turns on her side and without opening her eyes she fumbles for the phone, she smiles to herself that she could actually find it in the dark, "Hello," _this better be important._

"_Sorry for the early phone call…………"_

She sits up. "Captain," rubbing her eyes. "It's alright, what's up?"

"_I'm outside your building, I'd like to speak with you, what I have to say…should be said face to face."_

"Sure," she says sleepily and hangs up the phone, _what the hell could he possibly want?_ She slowly gets out of bed and throws on an old t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. The doorbell buzzes soon after. She opens the door to her C.O. and he nods, he looks as if an early morning phone call interrupted his sleep. A chill goes through her and she hugs herself. "Captain, please come in," he walks quickly through the threshold, nodding as he passes her.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you."

She closes the door, "Please sit."

He waves off the offer, "No, I'll stand. I have to tell you…. son of a bitch." He says under his breath. "I received a phone call from the Portersville police department about an hour ago." He paces around the room, purposely avoiding eye contact with her. "Bobby's car was found burning down a small embankment, the police traced the license plate…." she touches her forehead as her face turns whiter than usual, he immediately assets her, helping her to the couch.

Covering her mouth with her hands, "Oh my God," she says with a shaky voice, the anger she felt hours ago turns into a twinge of guilt. She looks up at him, "Porterville's? Where is that?"

"It's a little town between Carmel Ridge and the city. The same road he has… I checked to see if he had reported the car stolen," he shakes his head. "He did not, when it happened? I can't say for sure, it's just that." He sits down next to her. "I'm sorry if I'm rambling."

"It's alright I understand. So there is a chance that it may not be him," she says with a smidgen of hope in her voice.

"Yes of course." He says with assurance. "The body inside was," he swallows hard. "Burned, beyond recognition, we will have to rely on dental records and if any DNA tests can be preformed we will do them here. The body is being sent down to Rodgers as we speak."

**The Medical Examiners**

**A Few Hours Later**

"Captain another cup of coffee?"

He shakes his head, "No thanks I think three is enough." Ross glances at his wrist, patting it, "I forgot my watch, I wonder how long we've been waiting here."

"Seems like a day and a half," Alex stands tossing her paper cup in the trash.

The door to the exam room opens, "It's Liz," Ross says excitedly. "I mean Doctor Rodgers."

Alex chuckles, "Liz, huh? I told Bobby that you and…." She exhales, thinking of the car and the unknown person inside. _Think positive Alex_. She stands erect not able to move.

Ross turns to her, "Alex you coming?" She nods her head, "Doctor, anything?" Ross asks.

"I had my people check and re-check." Ross and Alex follow her into the examination room. "We could not come up with anything that we can do a DNA test on." She says so matter of fact, as she turns to the charred remains.

"It is a man between the ages of 40 and 50. He measures at 193.4 centimeters, which is the same height as…."

"How about a dental match?" Alex interrupts.

Doctor Rodgers nonchalantly picks up the report and holds up the dental x-rays, "Perfect match."

Her unemotional speech is frustrating to Alex. She stares at her in wonder. "You worked with this man for over six years, Jesus Christ woman don't you have a heart in there, my God what is the matter with you?" She looks up and can see a tear in the doctors' eye. "I'm sorry," Alex says as tears start to fill her eyes. "Please forgive me." Liz grabs her hand; squeezing it gently. "It's alright Alex, I…" She turns her head away and wipes away a tear.

Ross remains quiet and still as the women embrace for a moment. "There won't be anyone to annoy me down here anymore," she chuckles softly. "Actually I always enjoyed seeing him, he made the day more interesting. I'm gonna miss that and I'm gonna miss him." They smile, through tears.

"Doctor Rodgers' phone call," a young lab assistant says as he opens the door.

"Be right there, Brian." Another quick hug to Alex and then Ross, she turns to leave, waving as she exits the room.

Ross puts his arm around Alex's shoulder, "Come on," he says as he leads her toward the door, "Let's get the hell out of here."

She nods her head, "Yes, I think I'll…" She pulls out from his hold, "This is just a dream, right?" She walks a few steps down the hall, turning suddenly. "I'm gonna wake up soon and be home in bed." She says confidently. Ross gazes at her, remaining silent. "Come on Alex," she screams. "Wake up!" She makes a fist, waving her hands in the air.

"Alex," Ross reaches for her, opening his arms; tears are streaming down her cheeks. "This can't be happening." She embraces him, burying her face in his chest, he holds her gently but securely, rubbing her back with circular motions. Her crying soon subsides, she looks up at him, "But it is happening, isn't it?"

He continues to hold her, "Yes, it is." He says as his voice cracks.

Alex releases her hold, "Sorry, I wet your shirt." She brushes away the water spots with her hand.

"Don't worry about it, its old," he hands her his handkerchief. "Here take this."

"Thank you." She says wiping her eyes.

Linking his arm in hers, "I'll take you home." They walk slowly down the hallway.

"Captain, could you please drive me to my parents' home? I'd rather not be alone."

"Yes of course."

"What time is it?" Alex asks.

Ross looks to his wrist for the second time, "Damn," he glances around looking for a clock, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know, it has to be after eight."

"Oh crap," Alex says as they continue walking down the hall.

"What is it?" Ross asks.

"Look at the way I'm dressed." She points to him, "You don't look that great either." They chuckle softy as he opens the door for her.

They remain silent during their walk to the garage. Ross digs in his pocket removing his car key. He presses the unlock button, the beep-beep sound is heard. "They called me first," he says as he opens the driver's side door, he enters the vehicle, Alex follows. "His mother has not been notified," he inserts the key into the ignition. "Have you ever met her?"

"Yes, I have." She turns her head slowly, looking out the window.

"I'll do it Alex, if you want."

"No Captain," she stares straight ahead, "I'll do it," she says assertively.

**TBC**


	2. Hard Truth

**Chapter Two**

**Hard Truth**

**The Eames Home**

John Eames is delighted but surprised to see his daughter at this hour of the morning. He welcomes the couple in. Alex walks past him briskly, "Dad I'm sure you remember Captain Ross." She says purposely avoiding her father's gaze.

"Yes of course. Good to see you again," John extends his hand. "I'm assuming?"

"It's good to see you again, sir."

She stands in the middle of the room with her back to them, "Alex what's happened?" John asks his daughter. Keeping her back to him she places her hands on her hips, bowing her head. "Alex what's wrong?" He asks anxiously.

He can hear her sobbing, "Bobby…" she chokes speaking his name.

Ross interjects, "Bobby," he exhales, "Was killed in a car accident Sunday evening, there was a fire."

His eyes widen, "Oh my God," a few strides and he is behind her daughter, placing his hand on her shoulder, "How awful."

She turns to face him, her eyes are red and she wipes away a tear, "I have to tell his Mom. I'll call her. No I'll drive up there, no maybe I should phone her, but that is cold, isn't it?" She begins to pace around the room, "Oh hi Missus Goren this is Alex Eames, remember me? Oh why did I call? Oh yes your son is…..I can't say it," she covers her face with her hands. "I can't say the word."

"Alex," her father takes hold of her by the elbow. "Stop, you're not thinking clearly," John says sternly.

She backs away, "And you would," she snaps. John remains quiet, Alex puts her hand up, "Dad I'm sorry."

"It's alright sweetheart," he gently holds her face in his hands, kissing the top of her head. "I'll take you to see Bobby's mom."

She wraps her arms around his neck, "Thanks Dad." She places her arms to her side. "I was hoping you'd say that," she takes two steps forward waving to him, "Come on let's go."

"Would it be alright if I changed my clothes first?"

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"Give me a minute to change." He snaps his fingers, "There's fresh brewed coffee. May I get you both a cup?"

Ross and Alex exchange a quick glance, "No thank you," they say in unison.

"I better be going," Ross takes Alex's hand in his, shaking it gently. "Keep me informed and I'll see you when I see you."

He turns to face John, "It was nice to see you again, sir. Unfortunately the circumstances were not pleasant." Ross leaves as Sara Eames walks into the room.

"What's going on in here?" she says as the front door closes.

John greets his wife and places his hand on her shoulder, "Bobby was killed in a car accident over the weekend."

She gasps, covering her mouth, "Oh my, how horrible."

"I'll be back in a minute I have to change my clothes." John says.

"Change, why? Where are you going?" Sara asks.

"Dad is driving me upstate to talk to Bobby's Mom, I thought it best she be told face to face and I want to do it."

"That's very sweet of you Alex and a very nice thing to do for him."

"You want to know something? Mom," Alex sits down in the recliner. "I was so pissed off at him yesterday for not coming to the party, like he promised he would. It was such a petty thing and I mean it was just a party, right?"

Sara holds her daughter, "Alex honey don't do that too yourself."

John returns dressed in jeans and a sport shirt, Sara kisses them goodbye, holding the door as she watches them enter the vehicle, she waves, "Drive safely," she bites her tongue as John and Alex both turn to face her.

The traffic is light and Alex closes her eyes. She soon falls asleep; her dreams are dark and gloomy. She is lying on a bed, a very small bed in a dark room. People are talking but the words are unclear. She believes she knows one of the men by the sound of his voice but his name escapes her. She feels a hand on her shoulder, "Alex, we're here."

"Sorry Dad, I guess I fell asleep."

The morning air is crisp when they walk though the parking lot of the Carmel Ridge Center. The receptionist greets them, "May I help you?"

"Yes, please. My name is Alex Eames; this is my father John we would like to visit Frances Goren."

"One moment please," she picks up the phone and an orderly arrives to escort them to her room.

Alex lightly taps on the door. "Come in," is heard from inside.

"Missus Goren," Alex says as she slowly opens the door.

"Alex? This is a surprise." She stands as she notices the older man.

"Missus Goren, I'd like you to meet my father, John."

"Nice to meet you," she stares at the couple, "What's happened? Why are you…. where's Bobby?"

Frances turns toward the window. "Missus Goren….Bobby was….there was a…."

Frances puts her hand up. "Was he shot?"

"No," she bows down her head. "No Ma'am it was a car accident."

"Oh no, no, I feel faint," she says. John helps her to a chair; "Children aren't supposed to die before their parents." She sits down holding his hand tightly. "No, no not my baby," she screams. "I need to see him." She says commanding. Alex kneels down next to her, wrapping her arms around the older woman. "There's…." she exhales. "He was," she starts to cry.

John pats Frances' hand, "He was, he was burned, Ma'am."

Frances takes a tighter hold, sobbing in Alex's arms. John stands quietly wiping away a tear. He spies a box of tissues, they grab a few.

Frances wipes her eyes, "Oh my how am I," she sits up straight. "How am I going to arrange for a funeral, I don't have the...I have to do it….he has a brother….I'm sure you know all about him?"

Alex nods, "Yes I met Frank." A sudden feeling of dislike for Bobby's older brother fills her being, she rubs her forehead. _It's time to step up_ _to the plate Frank_. "I'll help you. I'm sure Bobby has some special arrangements planned, he may have been a bit unorganized at times but he would have………"

"The last number I have for him was...I'm not sure I'd be able to find it. Maybe I can stay with him for a while." She stands suddenly, "Oh listen to me I am talking crazy."

The sentence breaks the tension and they laugh. "I'll try….I'll find him," Alex says confidently. "You can stay with me for a few days, I have an extra room and it will be my pleasure."

"Bobby was so right about you," Frances takes Alex's hand in hers. "You are very sweet." She smiles at first then turns her head away as she begins to cry. Frances pulls her closer and kisses the top of her head.

John assumed the responsibility of speaking with the doctor's about Frances leaving the facility for a short time. A typed written outline of her medications and their schedule is given to him. When he returns to the room, her bag is packed and the women are ready to return to the city.

**Later That Afternoon **

A fire inspector examined the car. He concluded that a frayed fuel line under the car's hood caused the fire. The fluid leaked onto the hot engine and started the fire. The fire burned very hot, the cause of Bobby's death could not be determined.

Frances has settled in nicely, "Alex, where are you off to?" She asks.

"Bobby and I met up with Frank outside a church shelter run by Sister Kate," Alex slips on her jacket. "Do you know her?"

Frances shakes her head, "No I've never met her. Bobby was friends with a nun?" Frances smirks, "Yes I suppose he was, he had many friends from all walks of life."

Alex smiles as she remembers the beginning of their partnership, meeting an array of 'Bobby's Buddies.' "I'm going to go down there and ask around, hopefully I'll be able to find him." _I doubt it but one can only hope_. "Would you like to join me?"

"No I'm a little tired." She holds up a prescription bottle, "This medication always makes me tired, I need to down for a while, do you mind?"

"Not at all, you have a good rest." She rips off a sheet of notepaper, jotting down her cell phone number. She hands the paper to her, "This is my cell phone number. Hopefully I won't be too long, but just in case, if you need anything."

Frances takes the paper, nodding her head, "Thank you."

She spots the older Goren brother and raises her head to the sky, _Thanks_. She walks up to him and grabs a hold of his arm. It startles him, "Frank, do you remember me?"

"Sure, sure you're ah, Bobby's partner." He looks to his left then his right, "Where is he?"

Not meaning too, but she blurts it out, "He's been in a car accident."

Frank squints from the rays of the afternoon sun, "Is he dead?" Alex nods her head, remaining silent. Frank stuffs his hands in his pockets, "Oh man, does my Mom know?"

"Yes she does and I…maybe it's not my place but….the hell with it. I think you had better stop wallowing in your own misery and get your ass in gear, and go see your mother. She needs you, more than ever before. It's your turn to take care of her, so you better clean yourself up and get your shit together." He stares at her, he is a little dumfounded. "My car is right there, let's go." She pulls on his arm as if he was a perp.

"I….I can't go to see her looking like this."

"Enough with the bull shit excuses, yes you can, she needs you now! Stop thinking about yourself for once, get in Goddamn car."

"What about Jill, my girlfriend?"

Alex looks over at the mousy woman. "She can stay here." She grabs his arm tighter. "You're coming with me." He looks toward his friend and then at the feisty little woman. He is no match for her and he follows Alex to her car and gets in.

"Can I at least take a bath somewhere? I mean Carmel Ridge is a long………"

"Your Mom's not there. My father and I went to Carmel Ridge this morning and she is at my place."

"I'm nervous; it's been a while since I've seen her."

"Whose fault is that?"

**Alex's Apartment**

Frances is sitting quietly on the couch. She hears a knock on the door and a key being inserted in the lock, "Frances it's Alex, there's someone here to see you."

Frank walks slowly and cautiously toward his mother. She extends her arms to her eldest son. "Frank, oh Frankie it's so good to see you."

"Mom." They hold each other and Frances starts to cry. "I should have come by sooner and not for something like this."

"We don't have to talk about that now."

**Bobby's Apartment**

**Later That Evening**

The apartment seems undisturbed, a few dishes in the sink and the bed is unmade. She smirks; _I never make my bed either_. She finds herself sitting on the right side, the side that has the cover down. The sheets are cold but she can feel him, even smell his scent. Not that he wore cologne often; he would say that it screws up my sense of smell. She often wondered when they first met, if he was part dog. She chuckles to herself. Oh those first few weeks, what a disaster, she would sit across from this seemingly intelligent man who barley spoke to her and wonder, how the hell did this guy ever make Detective?

During that first case, she wrote her letter, however by the time they finished their investigation she caught a glimpse of who and what he was about. Yes, he is intelligent but he is also very caring and gentle. He sees things in people that most of us miss. The little things that seem so insignificant but then at the end mean so much. She finds herself lying in his bed, she sits up quickly when his phone rings, her first thought is to answer, she decides against it and lets the machine pick up. She recites along with him. Having heard the message quite a few times herself. "Yes, as always I'm not here. Leave a message if you wish or call my cell."

"_Hi, Bobby its Amanda, I have called your cell and you haven't answer that either. I'll be home all night, give me a call if you're in the mood. Bye."_

"Amanda huh? Pushy, aren't we Amanda? Hmmm, in the mood. In the mood for what? You slut, no that's not fair maybe it means something else. Like what?" The ringing of her cell phone breaks her concentration. She checks the number. "Hello."

"_Hey big sis, where are you?"_

She leaves the bedroom, closing the door softy behind her. "I'm at Bobby's. I found his address book; I need to make some phone calls."

"_Need help?"_

"No thanks, between his brother and his mother I think we can take care of this."

"_His brother? You found his brother?"_

"Yes it was easy," she walks through the apartment, lying on the table is his signature leather case. She picks it up, stuffing it under her arm, with that and the address book in her possession she leaves the apartment. "I found him at the same place that I had met him the first time, weird huh?"

"_Definitely, my phone is beeping, listen call me if you need anything."_

"I will, thanks Laurie."

She scans through the book trying to remember his lawyers name, _Kevin, Keith, no, no it's Kenneth. Kenneth what?_ She turns the pages quickly using her finger as a guide she scrolls through the pages, "That's him Kenneth Oliver."

After three rings a man answers the phone, _"Hello."_

"Kenneth Oliver please."

"_Speaking." _

"This is Alex Eames, Bobby Goren's partner."

"_Yes Alex how are you?" _

"I'm fine thank you, the reason I'm calling is that Bobby…" her mind wanders for a moment trying to remember where and when she met this man. She shakes her head, "Bobby was in a…fatal car accident. The accident happened most likely on Sunday night."

Silence, she hears a slight couch, _"Jesus, that is shocking news. Oh man." _He pauses for a moment_. "Bobby has left specific instructions for me. Number one; no funeral."_

"I thought as much, what if we hold a memorial service?"

"_Excellent idea, we have to show the world that he mattered and he will be missed. I'll take care of it," _Kenny says_. "I will also call the papers._"He pauses for a moment_,_ "_I have an envelope for you."_

"For me?" she says with surprise_._

"_Yes, you are to give it to Frank. If you can find him…"_

"I have, he and Frances are hanging out at my place now."

Ken chuckles, "_He thought that you would try to find him and succeed. Good work, when you feel that he has pulled his own weight in all of this, Bobby wants him to have the letter. I believe there is something in there for you as well."_

"I'm going to go through his address book and start making phone calls." She flips quickly through the pages, "Quite a few names in here."

"_I'll be in touch Alex. Goodnight."_

"Goodnight Kenny."

After she disconnects from Kenneth she phones Lewis, _"Hello."_

"Lewis, its Alex Eames."

"_Huh."_

"Yes Lewis, I have something to tell you I…." she holds the phone down for a moment. "Bobby was in a car accident," her voice cracks.

"_Is he alright?"_

"No, Lewis, he's not, he's…."

"_On my God, where is he? I mean, when, where did it happen? I mean….son of a bitch."_

"He was driving home from visiting his Mom and he must have lost control of the car, it was found in flames. The fire inspector blames a fuel line for the fire. It happened Sunday night."

"_What can I do to help? I….I…. know he doesn't want a funeral."_

"That's right I just spoke with his lawyer Ken Oliver and he is going to put together a memorial service, when and where is not known yet. He is also going to notify the papers." She pauses for a moment. "Lewis I need you to do me favor."

"_Sure whatever you need."_

"I have Bobby's address book and though I have met quite a few of his 'Buddies' I was wondering if you would call some of the guys for me, since you know them."

Alex and Lewis spend the next thirty minutes making a list of people that Lewis would call. "Ok she says, finally in the W's Wilson, Amanda. You know her?"

Lewis hesitates for a moment, "_Ah no never heard of her, give me the number I'll call."_

"Thanks Lewis, I'll call you tomorrow."

"_Goodnight Alex."_

It is close to 10 pm when she reaches the Z's in the book. After one more call to a Max Zimmerman, _the Rabbi, maybe, _she'll be done. She imagines a time in the future that she may have to do this for her parents, "Gees Alex get that thought out of your mind." She says aloud dialing the number, after three rings, no answer the machine clicks on; she hangs up, exhaling loudly.

"I finished my calls," Frank says. She jumps. "Gees Alex I'm sorry."

"It's alright Frank, I had one more to go and no answer," she closes the book. "I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed." She points, "The couch is yours if you like."

"Thank you, thank you very much."

Her muscles are taut; she now wishes she soaked in the tub instead of a shower. Popping a couple of Aleve, she pours a small glass of wine. Taking it and a book she climbs into bed. The wine is gone and after a few chapters her eyes are drooping. Turning off the light she lays down closing her eyes. Sleep is not easy in coming this night, it has been eighteen hours since she heard the news but it seems more like a week. She has images of the car and the fire. She shivers thinking of him in that car, she bolts up. "He didn't feel any pain," she says aloud trying to convince her self. She slowly lies back down, closing her eyes. "Goodnight Bobby, I hope you can hear me."

**TBC**


	3. Time to Say Goodbye

**Chapter Three**

**Time to Say Goodbye**

Kenny notified every paper in the five boroughs.

Brooklyn — A memorial service is scheduled to honor Robert Goren on Saturday September 6th. The service will be held at the VFW Post 8160 located at 1265 Prospect Ave, Brooklyn.

**Bobby's Memorial Service**

"Excuse me," a women's voice says as a hand touches her shoulder, Alex turns slowly. "Are you Alex?"

"Yes, yes I'm Alex Eames," _Oh my God she looks like Heidi Klum_.

The stranger holds out her hand, "I'm Amanda Wilson. Bobby talked about you all the time."

_Oh…. if you're in the mood Amanda_, Alex shakes her hand, _why would he talk to you about me?_ "He did?"

"You seemed surprised." Her smile is warm. "He was very fond of you."

"Well I am very fond of him."

"I'd like for you to meet my life partner Vicky Sanders." Alex frowns if only for a moment. "Bobby helped Vicky and I to become parents." Amanda very aware of the surprise on Alex's face from the news touches her arm gently, "No not that way." The three women laugh. "He helped us to contact the right people and adopt, our son is fifteen years old now."

"Alex," she hears her name. "Excuse me, Amanda, Vicky it was very nice to meet you." _Bobby you are certainly a man of many surprises._

"Captain," she says excitedly as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Alex, I'm not a Captain any longer."

"Yes I know, but old habits are hard to break." She turns to gaze at the crowd, "Can you believe all the people that are here, except for Kenny and a few friends of Bobby's, you are the only person I know."

"Are you parents here?"

"They were for about half an hour then they had to leave, a prior commitment."

"I take it you haven't seen Ron or Liz Rodgers? They're here."

"One disadvantage of being short, you can not see out over a crowd."

Deakins points, "There, there they are." He waves, "Ron, Liz, Alex is over here."

The two exchange a hug, "How are you Mister Carver? I mean Ron."

"Private practice is hard but satisfying."

"How are you holding up Alex?" Liz asks as they embrace.

"Hanging in and hanging on."

"Is his mother here?" Ron asks as he places his arm around her shoulder.

Deakins stuffs his hands in his pockets, "I wanted to ask that question."

She turns around, gesturing for them to follow. "Yes she is, come with me I'll introduce you, she has been wanting to meet people that he has worked with. She already has met Ross." They find Frances speaking with three people; Alex recognizes one of the women in the trio. _Sister Kate_. Sitting next to his mother is Frank, seeming more like a child then a man close to being fifty. His leg is bopping up and down and a bead of sweat is rolling down his cheek.

Liz asks, "How is she doing?"

"She is on a medication that makes her tired, which in other words. Calm."

"You look very familiar to me," Frances says to Kate.

"Well people have told me that I look exactly the way my mother did some thirty years ago. My last name is McDonald, my fathers name is Jerry. Bobby and I received First Holy Communion together."

Frances gasps, "Katherine McDonald from the old neighborhood."

"Yes Ma'am, everyone calls me Sister Kate now." Kate turns when she feels a presence behind here, "Alex, there you are."

"Sister Kate, Frances I'd like to introduce you to James Deakins, our old Boss and Ron Carver formally of the District Attorney's office and," she grabs Liz by her elbow. "Doctor Elizabeth Rodgers."

Frances makes a move to stand, Deakins puts his hand up, "No Ma'am please sit."

Alex bends down whispering in Franks ear, "Are you high?"

He shakes his head nervously, "No I'm….I'm not sure what to do."

She kneels down next to him, "First, relax and try to be social for Christ's sake and stop acting like a child, sitting next to his Mommy."

He turns his head to face her, wanting to object but not able, he knows in his heart that she is right. She stands, speaking softly but sternly, "Get it together Frank."

He stands and extends his hand, "Captain Deakins, I'm Frank Goren."

Deakins somewhat surprised, shakes his hand, "Frank, call me Jim."

"Alex Eames," a short rotund man says.

She smiles, "Yes I'm Alex Eames," she steps back smiling. "Max the Rabbi."

"Very good," he smiles as he shakes her hand. "It's a pleasure; Bobby spoke of you very highly." She shakes her head, "What's the matter?" Max asks still holding her hand.

"Nothing, well…. it's just that I never realized how many people's lives he touched."

"He truly was an amazing man," Max says.

"Yes that he was," Kate says. "Argumentative at times and stubborn," she smiles. "But always listened to what other people had to say and had a heart the size of Texas."

Kenny quieted the crowd and everyone received a glass of champagne, he holds the glass in the air, "A toast to Bobby, we're gonna miss you man, hopefully you're not upset that we did this." The crowd chuckles, "Looking out at this crowd," he points to the left. "Over here we have the NYPD and over here," he points to the right. "Are some of their clients," laughter from both sides. "Yes Jesse," Kenny takes a sip of champagne. "I'm talking about you." He pauses for a moment as everyone takes a sip. "Alright everyone mingle and enjoy."

Formal speeches were not to be seen at this service, people from all lifestyles passed through these doors to say goodbye to their friend and hello to his friends.

After about an hour of speaking to close to seventy-five people, who all knew who she was, she finally finds a place to sit.

"Alex," _ah a familiar voice_, she looks up.

"Hi Kenny, some turn out huh?"

"I figured as much," he holds up a manila envelope. "Inside this envelope is a letter for you and one for Frank. You can read yours now if you wish. He wants you to give Frank his letter when you feel that he deserves it."

"Why would he…."

"He trusts you, he trusts you to make the right decision. That's why, you found him, didn't you?"

She stands and accepts the envelope, nodding her head. "Yes I did."

"He knew you would or at least try so he felt that you should be the one to hand deliver it to him."

"Kenny, my man," a tall red-haired man pats his back.

"Ritchie hey man," the men shake hands. "Ritchie this is Alex."

"You mean THE Alex."

"Yes, Alex Eames, Ritchie Nelson."

"It is indeed a pleasure to meet you, Alex."

"Thank you, it's very nice to meet you."

"Ritchie, Kenny," a female voice calls to them. "Guys come here."

They excuse themselves and Alex resumes her seat. She looks out over the crowd and does indeed recognize some faces. Members of the NYPD brass, Alex chuckles to herself, _Bobby would get a kick out of the some of people who are here, most of them he wouldn't give the time of day. _

Deakins sits down next to her, seemingly out of breath, "Captain, what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just….what an interesting group of people. I just met a guy and I may be stereo typing, I think he's the Jesse, Ken was referring to, who was covered in body art and piercing every where you can have piercing and then two minutes later I was speaking with a man in a three piece suit," he crosses his arms. "A tax attorney with a degree from Harvard," he raises his hands in the air. "I mean who has friends like this?"

He catches her eye, "Bobby," they say simultaneously.

Rubbing his eyes, "What a character he was, I'm gonna miss that guy."

Alex links her arm in his, "One of a kind."

**TBC**


	4. The Letter

**Chapter Four**

**The Letter**

**Sunday **

Frank and Alex spend this morning driving Frances to Carmel Ridge. Traffic was minimal and the weather was picturesque for a Sunday drive upstate. Once back in her room, all the stress and lost sleep during the week suddenly catches up to her and she becomes agitated. Her doctor is called and he immediately prescribes a sedative, within moments she calms down and soon she is asleep.

For the first twenty minutes of the drive back to the city, the only sound in the car is the radio. As the car, with Alex driving, merges onto the New York Thruway, she asks, "So Frank, are you going to go back to standing in line?"

"I haven't thought about it," he turns his head to look out the window. "Yes I have, I don't know, I have no clue as to what to do."

"How long, I mean it's really none of my business but how long have you been abusing drugs?"

"I'm afraid to calculate the years. Too long Alex, too long." He changes his position in the seat to face her, "When you and Bobby found me on line that day I think he was more shocked that I was alive then at seeing me standing there. I've been clean since then. I tried to tell him that but he didn't believe me. I suppose he didn't trust me."

"You are absolutely right, that's exactly what he said." Alex lowers the volume on the radio. "If I hadn't dragged you away from the line that day, do you think you would have done the things that you did this week?"

Shaking his head, "No I probably would have used it as an excuse to get high."

She reaches across and opens the glove box, removing an envelope. "Here," she places it on his lap. "This is for you."

"Huh, what is it?"

"Bobby's lawyer Ken gave it to me, to give to you. It's from your brother."

Franks' hand shakes slightly as he tears open the envelope.

Frank,

I had asked Kenny to give this to Alex for you and since you are reading it, I know that you have pulled your weight and been there for Mom at this time.

I know we didn't have it easy but we can't blame her for all the bad decisions that we have made in our lives.

How many more years does she have? No one knows but she shouldn't have to live them alone, wondering everyday where you are and what you are doing.

I wish that we had a closer relationship, much like the one we had as kids. However as the years went on we grew further and further apart. Was the break your fault, entirely? No--not exclusively, as things are now it is too late, sad but it is true.

However, you are my brother and I love you. I have made some provisions for you in my will but you are going to have to make some major changes in your life to benefit. I hope to God that you have the power within you to fulfill these needs.

Call Kenny after you read this letter.

Bobby

He folds up the letter, "When we get back to the city I need to call Kenny." He rubs his eyes, "Do you know his last name?" Frank swallows hard. "I forgot."

Alex digs in her bag, removing her cell phone. "Oliver, here," she nudges him on his arm. "Hit the speed dial button and then number 10."

"Thanks," he dials the number and a few rings later, _"Hello."_

"Is this Ken Oliver?"

"_Yes it is."_

"This is ah….this is Frank Goren."

"_Alex gave you the letter?"_

"Yes she did, I just read it."

"_Ask Alex if she would drive you to Bobby's apartment, I'll meet you_ _there at,"_ he pauses to check the time. _"At three o'clock."_

"Ok, hold on," he lays the phone on his lap, "Alex would you, could you do me a favor and take me to Bobby's apartment, Ken wants to meet me there."

"Sure, no problem."

"I'll be there."

"_Good, see you then, bye."_

**Bobby's Apartment**

They notice Ken at the same time that he sees them, he leans down to look through the window, "Wow perfect timing, I just got here." He opens the door for Frank to exit.

"Thanks Alex," Frank says shyly, with his head down.

"You're welcome Frank." He exits the vehicle; moments later, she drives away, lightly tapping her horn as she merges into traffic.

"Follow me," Ken says commanding. Ken removes a key from his pocket, opening the outer door. He checks the mailbox, removing the papers inside. No words are spoken as the two men walk down the hallway toward the elevator. "Push number three," Ken orders Frank.

"I know his floor number," Frank says sardonically.

Ken raises his eyebrows, moments later they are outside Bobby's apartment door; he opens the door and motions for Frank to enter first. Ken pats Frank on the back as he passes him, "More things will be explained tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Why, what's tomorrow?"

"I will pick you up at 10 a.m. tomorrow morning," Ken says as he closes the door. "I will be reading his will tomorrow," he says sadly.

Frank paces slowly around the well-kept apartment, "All of this is his doing isn't it?"

"Yes, he wants you to stay here tonight," Ken says pointing to Frank as he speaks. "Remember 10 a.m., also I may phone here during the night, you had better answer the phone and if you don't, I will come by," Ken stands within inches of the older Goren brother. "And if anything is missing from this apartment? I will call the police," he says intensely. "And have you arrested."

**Alex's Apartment**

The letter has been on the table since yesterday, unopened. After changing her clothes, she purposely avoids looking at it. Kenny told her that he wrote this version of the letter only last week, she wonders what he may have added or deleted from the one before. Her curiosity is keen but at the same time, she dreads reading it. When she does, she will have to come to the reality that he is gone and will never come back.

She passes the table, touching it, and then sliding it away. It falls to the floor. As she straightens up after retrieving it, she tears it open. She sits at the table.

Alex,

Thank you for taking care of everything. I knew you would.

It may sound cliché but my life did indeed change, for the better, the day I met you.

A day I will never forget, when Deakins informed me about your background those many years ago and who your father was, well I thought we were doomed, with you being the daughter of a cop and me--well with me being me.

She smiles broadly.

I was certain that this partnership wouldn't last a day never mind seven years. Seven years, can you believe it? Thanks for sticking with me all these years. I'll bet you never thought it would last that long, did you?

_You're right about that Bobby._

I have to admit something to you, I didn't either.

She laughs aloud.

Some mornings when the last thing I wanted to do was face my life just the thought of spending the day with you by my side gave me the energy to get out of bed.

_You made every day a memorable one, thank you._

Don't ever lose that beautiful smile of yours, it lights up your eyes and your wit, usually at my expense, but I didn't mind.

_Sometimes you walked right into them Bobby._

When I needed someone to talk to you were there. When I needed a shoulder to lean on you were there. The one constant thing that I could always count on every day was your friendship.

I realize that it has been crazy sometimes, but hey, that makes for an interesting life, don't you think?

_Yes I do._

Though I have many friends and acquaintances you are very special to me, I hope you realize that.

_You are my best friend. Do you know that?_

I owe you a great deal not only my career but also my sanity.

I have a surprise for you; Kenny will be in touch.

Love to you always

Bobby

She holds the letter to her heart, "Love to you, too." She re-reads it repeatedly, smiling through tears.

**Kenneth Oliver's Office**

"Alex, good morning," Ken Oliver greets her.

"Good morning Kenny," she glances around the room, "Where is Frank?"

"He's waiting in another office, what Bobby has to say to him; well he wanted it to be private."

"I can understand that."

"If you will please join the others," he opens a door to a large office already filled with people, chattering away. She recognizes many faces, Sister Kate, Rabbi Max, and two of Bobby's friends. The taller of the men greet her first, "Hey Alex," he leans down to kiss her cheek.

"Hi Dave, how are you doing?"

"Ah," he shrugs his shoulders, "How about you?"

"The same," a hand touches her shoulder, she turns. "Andy," a quick embrace. She steps back and a man with a bandaged hand calls her name.

"Alex," he bows his head.

For a brief moment she is not sure who this man in the gray suit is, "Lewis, you, you look very sharp." She frowns trying to recall seeing him at the service; she does not remember him there.

He tugs on the lapels, "Thank you," he leans down and whispers, "It's the only one I own."

She lightly touches the bandage, "What happened?"

"I….after I heard what happened I tried to stay busy, you know do normal things, well my concentration was for…." He bites his lip, "Anyway I closed down the hood of a 71 charger on my hand, spent the morning at the hospital. I missed the service, I didn't want to." He says remorseful.

She reaches up and kisses his cheek, "It's alright, I'm sure he would understand."

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Kenneth says. "Please take your seats."

People exchange short waves and quick hugs as they find a place to seat. "Thank you," Kenneth opens a large manila envelope and begins to read the contents of the last will and testament of Robert O. Goren."

Portions of his insurance he has donated to many non-profit children's organizations, home-less shelters and for the continuing study of mental disease. He has also made provisions for some very close friends. After forty-five minutes only Alex, Lewis and two other friends remain Dave Fanelli and Andy Reilly.

"To Alexandra Eames," Kenny hands her an envelope. "This is for you Alex, please open it now."

Alex opens the 8 by 10 inch envelope and a two keys fall out, along with a 5 by 7 inch photo of a Candy red 1966 Ford Mustang fastback, with black interior. She looks up frowning, written across the bottom of the photo.

'SURPRISE!'

Wouldn't want this car to go to any one else.

Enjoy the ride.

Love Bobby.

The smile and tears appear on her face simultaneously. "I didn't even know he had…." She looks up. "He never told me."

"He never drove it," Lewis says. "The last time he drove it we had an accident, he always blamed me for it. Anyway he fixed it up and never drove it again." Lewis sits back in the chair, "I do, take it out almost every day for a drive, to keep it running."

"Why didn't he drive it?"

Andy fidgets in his chair, "I think just knowing...it's just a car yes but for him." He pauses, "It was the last thing that his Mom ever gave him, not the car itself but the money to get it. It started out as a big lump in the driveway and after a year and a half well...that's how we all met Lewis."

The group remains still, the only sound in the room are sniffles. Kenneth continues to read, "To Lewis Dixon, Andy Reilly and Dave Fanelli," he hands each man an envelope with a substantial sized check inside. "This is in Bobby's words--The three of you can go to a Yankee game and you'll be able to have an extra beer this time."

They laugh and one by one, each man rubs his eyes, "Son of a bitch," Andy says under his breath. "This really sucks you know." He stands abruptly and the chair falls over. He looks at his acquaintances, "Sorry, everyone, I'm sorry."

Alex stands taking his hand, "No need to apologize, how about we all go out and have a beer, now."

They say their goodbyes to Kenny and one by one, they exit the office.

Kenneth opens the door to his office, "Frank would you please come in now," he passes the foursome. Franks walks slowly into the office, hands stuffed deep into his pockets.

"All that I am to read to you was written by your brother,

"Frank, as I said in my prior note, I have arranged for some provisions for you but I'll tell you something man, you are going to have to work for this. To start Kenny has a check that is written out to the Harbor House Rehab center and for the next 28 days that will be your new home. You must complete the program and continue the sessions afterwards.

I have arranged for the rent on my apartment to be paid for fifteen months. In that time you will have to secure a full time job, you're not above washing dishes as a start. The only expense you will have is to feed yourself.

By the way, if items from my apartment disappear at anytime, because you sold them, Kenny has the authority to kick your sorry, pitiful ass out.

Good luck to you Frank.

"Your brother is given you the opportunity of a lifetime, unfortunately he wasn't able to do all this when he was alive. I hope you take him up on it."

Frank fidgets in the chair, "You would think he was the older brother," he hesitates. "When do I leave?"

Kenneth picks up the phone, "He's ready."

The door opens and a tall gray haired man walks in, extending his hand, "Frank, my name is Alan Summers, I'm here to take you to Harbor House."

"So exactly what is going to happen?"

"We have to get you settled in and then after a thorough evaluation of your situation can we decide the correct course of action."

"How, how do I start?"

"Frank, this is the treatment plan I would suggest for you. After you finish the 28-day residential program, you should follow a 6 to 12 month outpatient program. In the outpatient program, you will be required to get a sponsor. You must attend AA and NA meetings. Your sponsor is someone you can lean on everyday. It is common for you to treat him like a parent. You may call him when you are upset, when you're considering changing things in your life, when things are good and definitely when they are bad. Phone him day or night, he is there to help. He will work with you on everything. From going to meetings, finding you a job and finding you a place to live."

"My brother has arranged for me to live at his place rent free for a year."

"As I said after we evaluate your situation, living alone may not be the best thing for you, there are places referred to as Chemical Free Living Centers, where you must find a job, pay rent, attend the outpatient program and AA and NA meetings. Take drug tests on a random and or regular basis. You must follow the house rules and participate in maintaining the house and yard also keep up your own personal area." Alan crosses his leg. "But that decision is in the future."

"My mom, I should call her to let her know where I'm going."

"What's the number?" Kenny asks.

"212-555-8394."

"It's ringing, here."

Frank takes the phone, "_Carmel Ridge Center, how may I help you?"_

"Frances Goren please," Frank says nervously. "I'm scared why should I be scared?"

"Because you're finally admitting to someone in your family that you do indeed have a drug problem, now is as good a time to start."

"_Hello,"_ Frances says.

"Hi Mom it's Frank. I'm not going to be around for about a month. I….I'm going to a rehab clinic; Bobby's arranged it for me." Silence on the line. "Mom did you hear what I said?"

"_Yes, yes Frankie I did. I won't see you for a month, will you, can you call me?"_

"Ah, hold on a minute. Will I be able to call her when I get there?"

Alan pats Frank on the back, "You may phone your mother on Friday, she may visit you on Sunday between the hours of 2 and 4."

"Friday Mom, I will call you on Friday and every day after that. I promise."

"_I'll be looking forward to your phone calls. Do right by your brother."_

"I will Mom, I will."

"_Take care of yourself Frankie, I'm proud of you."_

"Thanks Mom, I needed to hear that, bye."

"_Bye Frankie." _

He replaces the phone on the cradle, standing up straight, "Ok, Alan. I'm ready, let's go."

**TBC**


	5. Visions

**Chapter Five**

**Visions**

**One Police Plaza**

Life does go on--people continue with their daily routines and their careers. The past few weeks have been hard for her; many times she has picked up the phone to call him when she was in the mood for something exotic to dine on. He knew so many out of the way and marvelous restaurants for a great meal, even at one in the morning.

She exits the elevator, nodding hello to her fellow detectives as she walks slowly through the squad. A butterfly is in her….no make that a bat is in her stomach--a new partner. The day has come for her new partner. She was given a dossier on him, Kevin Nichols, 10 years on the force, nothing remarkable in his jacket aside from the fact that his Uncle is the deputy mayor. She can imagine her partner's, her former partner's reaction to that relationship. She smiles to herself. _I wonder if that was the reason he was assigned to Major Case, people handing out favors._

She sighs as she looks upon her desk, _no coffee_. _Christ Alex get use to it, he's gone_. She shivers slightly.

"Morning," she looks up.

"Morning Captain is he here?" she says solemnly.

Shaking his head, frowning, "No, he is not," Ross says sternly as he checks his watch. "He's twenty minutes late."

"Twenty minutes late?" Alex frowns, "Sir it's only eight-fifty."

"Yes I realized that, I told him to come in at eight-thirty."

"Sorry, I'm sorry," an unfamiliar voice is heard. Ross and Eames turn their attention. Holding out his hand is a tall blonde-haired man, _my God he looks like a Ken doll_, Alex thinks. "I'm sorry Captain; traffic is a bitch out there."

"It's New York City, traffic is always a bitch," Alex brushes past him, "Maybe you should have left earlier. I need some coffee. I'll meet you in your office Sir."

Ross shakes his hand, "Detective Nichols, follow me," Ross leads the way.

Ross enters his office first, Nichols turns to close the door, "Leave it open," Ross says commanding.

"Is she always so friendly?" he leans forward. "I mean talk about a bi…."

Ross interrupts, "I wouldn't finish that sentence Detective, because your first day in major case will be your last."

Alex enters the office, coffee in hand. "Detective Alex Eames, Detective Kevin Nichols," Ross says as he sits on the edge of the desk. Alex takes a sip of coffee smiling in her cup, _Ken doll, Kevin doll, not much difference_. She holds out her hand. "Kevin it's a pleasure."

He stands, "The pleasure is all mine, I realize I have some pretty big boots to fill."

_First, you will never fill his boots_, "You'll do fine," she says trying to be convincing.

**Two Weeks Later**

Yesterday they were assigned their second case, unfortunately, they hadn't solved the one prior, something was missing from the investigation, Bobby. Bobby and his keen sense of finding that one little detail, that silly little piece of evidence that could and probably would have led to the murderer, Leonard Tate, their number one suspect.

However, she must admit to herself that Kevin is very bright but not very perceptive, he is young but eager and he listens to her. He approaches her desk; "Morning Alex."

Alex stands with her hands on her hips, "I can't find anything on this desk." She says sighing.

"What are you looking for?" Kevin asks as he pulls out his chair.

"The M.E.'s report, I could have sworn I left it right here," she hits the desk with her hand. "Wait," she points her finger in the air. "I know where it is, I left it in the other room."

"I'll get it for you." He takes a step forward.

"No, no Kevin," she waves him off, "I'll get it."

Ross exits his office, "Detective Nichols, a word."

"Yes, sir," he calls to Alex, "I'll meet you there in a minute."

She opens the door and begins to look through the piles of papers on the table. As she lifts them some fall to the floor, "Shit," she bends down to retrieve the fallen papers. "Christ I can't find anything today and I'm turning into a klutz." As she begins to place them on the table, a few more sheets fall to the floor suddenly she feels a presence in the room, "Kevin, don't just sit there, help me." She stands and places a stack of papers on the table, "Since when are you the clumsy one?"

She stares then sits down; he is sitting erect in the chair donning his black jacket, light blue shirt and gray and blue printed tie, looking very attractive. "This is not possible," she moves her hand to touch him, "Bobby?"

The door opens suddenly and the sound startles her, once again causing the papers to fall, "Alex did you find it?" she looks up at Kevin, raising her eyebrows she motions with her head for him to look to his right, but it is, as she feared, Kevin does not see anyone, "Alex are you alright."

"Yes, yes I'm fine," she says sharply. Kevin squats down and they proceed to pick up the papers, spending the next half hour sorting through them. Alex exclaims, "I found it, finally." Kevin opens the door and after a few steps she turns to her right, no one is there. She shakes her head, then closes the door softly behind her.

The sight of him was not frightening it was comforting and throughout the rest of day she suddenly feels a sense of peace and security, something that she has not felt since that morning over a month ago.

**Later that Night**

**Alex's Apartment**

Pouring boiling water into a cup for tea, the phone rings. "Hello," she says as she dunks the tea bag in the water.

"_Alex, you told me that you were going to call me back, what happened?"_

"I'm sorry, Laurie, I've had a very weird day."

"_How do you mean?"_

Silence, as she thinks of what occurred this afternoon, _I can't tell anyone, they'll think I've lost_ _my mind, maybe I have. Wait, what is that old saying if you think you're going crazy then_ _you're not_. She smiles as she remembers him sitting there; _I guess I was just thinking about him, that's all. It won't happen again._

"_Alex, Alex,"_ she shakes her head as she hears her name, "I don't….I just need to forget today, what's going on with you?"

**A Few Days Later**

"Who is that guy and why is he sitting at my desk?"

She answers nonchalantly recognizing his voice, "Kevin."

Kevin lifts his head, "Yes Alex what is it?"

"Huh," Alex says.

"You called my name. Is there something you need?"

"Ah no, nothing." _Damn it._ She leaves her desk and walks into the visitors' room, she draws the blinds. She sits down rubbing her forehead. "Headache, do you have a headache?"

She looks up, "Ok now if I'm going crazy so be it but putting that aside, it's not your desk anymore, Bobby." Part of her wants to tell him to go away but another part wants him to remain.

"I don't trust him, he has shifty eyes."

"He does not," she says with a slight chuckle. She sits back in the chair, she suddenly feels relaxed, like old times.

"Yes he does, I'd watch my back if I were you."

"He's very sweet; he took a little getting use to." She leans forward, "Sound familiar?"

"Yes it does, maybe it's not us maybe it's you."

"That's not funny Goren," she smiles. "Anyway about Kevin. I mean those big white teeth; I never knew someone could have so many teeth." They laugh, "Besides you know who his Uncle is?"

He crosses his arms, "Who?"

"The Deputy Mayor's," she says with pride.

He scoffs, "Like I care."

Alex chuckles, "Some things never change," the door suddenly opens, she jumps slightly in her chair, "Alex, the M.E. just called she wants to see us."

She stands and when she looks at Kevin, Bobby is behind him, "Watch your back," he says seriously. She pushes the chair back under the table and when she lifts her head, he is gone.

They take the elevator to the garage and some of the lights are off, "That's weird, it's dark in here," Alex says. "What the hell happened to the lights?" Suddenly behind her, she feels a hand on her back, "Kevin don't be scared, I have walked through this garage thousands of times, I'll find the car."

The hand moves to her breast, Bobby's words go through her mind, _Watch your back. _She takes two quick steps forward and then turns, "Don't you ever touch me again, do you understand?"

He holds his hands up, "I just felt that you seemed a little tense and I am more than happy to ease some of that tension," he steps forward and grabs her hand.

She pulls her hand away, "Back up Kevin now!"

"Alright, alright, gees loosen up. What are you afraid of? A little fun?" He once again takes two steps forward.

"I told you once to back off, I will not ask again!"

"Come on Eames it will be magical," he grabs her arm and pulls her close.

"Magical? Are you kidding me," she struggles to get free. Kevin releases his hold.

"My first impression of you was right Eames, you are a bitch." Kevin takes two steps back then turns toward the elevator, shaking his head, "Missed your chance."

Alex calls out to him, "This is far from over you little shit."

He scoffs as he turns back to face her, "Have you forgotten who my Uncle is? No one will believe you, rumor has it that you and Goren was screwing around."

She jogs up to him and slaps his face, "Go to hell, you little prick, even if your Uncle was the commissioner you will never be half the man that he was." She turns quickly and jogs back toward the elevator. She pushes the button repeatedly, the door finally opens, and she enters. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine but I'll be much better when I get rid of that little piece of slime."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"I meant it."

Nothing criminal happened in the garage but she does report the incident to the Captain. She storms out his office and grabs her jacket. "Son of a bitch!" she exclaims.

Her fellow detectives watch as she walks hurriedly out of the squad room, toward the elevator. She jogs to her car, unlocks it and slams the door. "Goddamnit! It's because who is Uncle is, it's not fair."

"Am I to guess that your conversation with the Captain didn't go so well?"

"It's the old he said she said, nothing…………… he's not going to do anything. First he tells me, I'll have a talk with him. I said that's wonderful and when are you going to fire his ass?" She hits the steering wheel with her fist.

"Well," Bobby says pleading. "Don't leave me hanging here, what did he say?"

"He'll give me another partner and transfer Kevin to another precinct."

"Another partner already, you keep this rate up and you'll pass Logan's string of partners."

She laughs, "Thanks I needed a laugh."

"Anything I can do to help………..so next time I tell you something, you'll believe me?"

"Yes, yes I'll believe you, thanks." She starts up the car. "I…." she exhales. "There was something about him that I couldn't put my finger on. Trust, I never felt that I could trust him to be there for me when I needed him." She smiles at him sitting quietly in the passenger seat. When she reverses the car out of the parking spot and checks if another car is near, she notices that he is gone.

**Alex's Apartment**

**Later that Evening**

She scrolls down the page, mental disorders; she clicks on hallucinations, she reads aloud, "The perception of somebody or something that is not really there, which is often a symptom of a psychiatric disorder, a psychiatric disorder?" She exhales, "Oh God." She then types in psychiatric disorders in the search bar. She clicks on different disorders reading their symptoms, one by one she goes through the list. Then she finds one that includes the symptoms hallucinations and delusions. The word burns her eyes,

**SCHIZOPHRENIA**

She shakes her head violently, "No that's not possible." The burning sensation in her eyes is tears welling up. She rubs her eyes with a tissue, wading it up she tosses it into the trashcan. "Wait," she says aloud, she stands and begins pacing around the room. "If I am getting so upset that means that I can comprehend what is happening to me so maybe…oh God what am I going to do?" She says slightly sobbing. Once again she stares at the word on the screen. "I need to talk to someone, who?" Leaning down she shuts down the computer.

The first name that pops into her head, _Doctor Elizabeth Olivette_, "Logan knows her, he said she's alright. Yeah but Logan wasn't seeing her because he was talking to Lenny." She rubs her forehead, "Maybe I should go to a stranger, but Olivette is very familiar with the stresses of police work. Tomorrow I'll call and make an appointment." With that said she retrieves a book that she started last month and reads throughout the night, finally closing her eyes for sleep about 4 a.m.

**Later On In the Week**

Ross kept his word and Kevin was assigned to a different precinct, if he had ever done anything of that nature before, no one reported it.

Alex is introduced to her new partner. Paul Keene, a thirty eight-year-old, 12-year veteran, he came over from the 2-7.

"I don't like him either."

"Oh there is no pleasing you."

When she glances over at her new partner he is staring at her, "Excuse me," he says.

She smiles, then shakes her head, "Nothing, just thinking out loud."

_Oh thank God_, she thinks as she rubs her forehead, _my appointment with Olivette is tomorrow. _

**TBC**


	6. Disclosure

**Chapter Six**

**Disclosure**

**The Next Day**

Her sleep was once again restless; thinking…..Her mind never seemed to turn itself off last night. The first morning ray of sun shines brightly through her window. She turns over and pulls the blanket up over her head. She falls back to sleep if only for a moment, then the alarm sounds. Slowly she pulls down the blanket then sits up in the bed. The alarm continues to ring, "Shut up, shut up!" She picks up the clock and flings it across the room, hitting the wall causing a small dent. "Well I always wanted to do that, now I know what happens." She starts to laugh, a bit muffled but the alarm is still ringing.

Practically crawling into the bathroom, she catches her reflection in the mirror, "Oh my God I look like shit." She rubs under her eyes, "A shower better improve this look."

Closing her eyes as the warm water covers her body, she starts to feel somewhat relaxed. _I should have taken a bath, why do I always remember that after the fact. _

Through the sound of the running water, she can hear her phone; she leans down to turn off the tap, then stops. _No let it ring, let them leave a message_. She can hear a man's voice, faintly but the words are not clear.

She timidly lifts her head to check her look in the mirror, _ye__s an improvement_, she combs through her hair and lets it air dry; applying her makeup, she hears her phone again. She opens the door to listen to the message.

"_Alex, its Dad. Haven't heard from you in awhile, I know you're busy but a simple phone call every now and then….I'm sorry honey, _he whispers_. "But you're mother is very worried about you," _his voice returns to its normal level_. "Hell so am I. Give us a call when you can, let us know what's happening. Love ya."_

"Let you know what's happening. Let's see." She emerges from the bathroom, donning her favorite bathrobe, continuing to comb her hair. "Guess who I saw yesterday?" Imitating her father, "Who?... Bobby. Mom, Dad you can get up off the floor now." She begins to laugh, "Oh my God John," she imitates her mother's voice, "She's….she's lost her mind." She returns to imitating her father's, "Now don't panic dear she's just overworked, or something." She smirks, "Yeah like I would tell them that."

Never able to prepare a decent cup of coffee, Bobby gave her a Keurig Coffee maker. She was somewhat shocked at the gift when he, out of the blue, presented it to her one day. She smiles remembering; she pops in the k-cup and after less than a minute a perfect cup of coffee. She flips on the radio, the news correspondent announces the time, _"its eight-thirty New York."_ She takes a long sip of coffee, "An hour and half to go." She made the appointment for as early as she could, didn't want to spend the morning at work.

After a second cup and a piece of toast, she once again checks her look in the mirror; she smirks, "not bad." Standing in front of her open closet, she rummages through her wardrobe, _a skirt or pants? I need to be as comfortable as possible_. She laughs aloud as she slides her hands over her bathrobe, "Yeah, Vincent 'The Chin' Gigante and I wearing our bathrobes in public." She decides on black pants and a cream-colored sweater. _A semi-professional look_ she thinks.

The morning sun is very bright; the air is brisk for an October morning. Hitting the button on her key ring her car door unlocks. _Gees my car needs a bath, it's disgusting_. She opens the door, checking her watch, _forty-five minutes to go_. She enters the vehicle.

"So, where are we going?"

She smiles as she slides the key into the ignition, "I have a doctor's appointment this morning." She starts up the car.

"A doctor's appointment? Why, are you ill?"

She backs the car up, "No, not that kind of doctor, I'm going to see Doctor Olivette, you know, the psychiatrist."

"A psychiatrist?" he says surprisingly, shifting in the seat to face her. "What the hell for?"

She suddenly hits the brakes, they are forced forward and then back, "Are you kidding me, I'm sitting in my car having a conversation with …. you….what are?….shit!" She hits the steering wheel with her fist.

"Eames it would be nice if you could finish a sentence and," he points to his right. "There is car over there wondering if you're pulling out or not." She reveres out of the spot.

"You're not supposed to be here Bobby," she says bluntly. _There I said it, now why do I feel so terrible._

"I wish you wouldn't say that."

She reaches over to pat his arm, then pulls her hand back, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," he says solemnly.

Her cell phone rings, she flips it open then places it in 'hands free' holder, she hits the speaker button. "Hello."

"_Hey Alex, it's Frank."_

"Hey Frank, how are you?"

"_Marvelous, I never thought that I would ever be able to say that word about myself after all these years of self pity,"_ he pauses_. "I'm sorry….I'm rambling."_

"It's alright, you have a right to be proud of yourself, you've done very well."

"_Thank you, I need to ask a favor, if it's not possible…."_

"Just like a Goren," she says as she takes a quick glance at her passenger. "Ask."

"_My boss asked me if I could work this Sunday, it wouldn't be every Sunday just this once. Since I just started I thought I'd better agree, anyway. Would you be able to drive me up to see my Mom on Saturday instead of Sunday?"_

"Sure, not a problem."

"_Thanks, thanks for everything. I truly appreciate this. Thanks for pulling my ass off that line."_

She smiles, aware that he cannot see, "To be honest I sort of enjoyed it, yeah I know sounds like a little power trip but…."

"_Whatever it was I am so grateful, for everything. I wish Bobby….if it's possible I hope Bobby is_ _as proud of me as I was of him."_ He chokes on his word, "_I'd better go, see you Saturday, ah what time?"_

"I'll pick you up at eleven."

"_Thanks Alex, bye."_

"Bye Frank."

"Are you?" she asks her passenger. He remains silent, "You should be, he did marvelous at Harbor House and now he is living in a Chemical Free Living Center, he's been there for two weeks. Maybe in another few weeks he can live on his own."

"It's all because of you, Frank could never say no to a pretty face."

"Thanks," she blushes. "You never said anything like that before."

"Oh come on you know you're a babe."

She laughs, "A babe? Even with these bags under my eyes."

"Yes."

"You're very sweet, you know that?"

She takes a quick glance, _he's blushing_. "Anyway in a lot of ways you and Frank are alike. I like him."

"What? What do you mean you like him?"

"No….not like that, as a friend."

"Oh, that's alright then."

She parks the car, "I'm glad you approve." She turns off the engine, removing the key. "I'll be….I have to go." She opens the door to exit the vehicle. When she closes it she glances to the passenger side, he is gone.

**Office of Doctor Elizabeth Olivette**

She comes upon the door, reaching down for the doorknob. She exhales loudly; _you have to talk to someone about this_.

She opens the door and enters, no sooner does she have both feet in the room, a young woman greets her with a cheery, good morning. She smiles half hardily, "Morning." She replies, "I'm Alex Eames."

"Yes, the Doctor will be with you in a moment, please have a seat."

"Thank you," Alex turns to the empty waiting room, _where should I sit_.

"Detective Eames is that correct?" the young women asks. Alex takes a quick glance at the nameplate on her desk, "Yes it is, Miss or Missus Duncan?"

"It's Miss but you may call me Veronica."

"Ok, Veronica you may call me Alex."

"Fine," she chuckles. "Alex may I get you some coffee or tea or a cold drink?"

"No thank you." Alex takes the seat closest to the door.

Less than five minutes pass and the door to the doctor's office opens, "Detective Eames," an attractive women with shoulder length brown hair extends her hand. "I'm Elizabeth Olivette," the women shake hands. "Please come in." Alex begins to follow the Doctor through the reception room. Her legs suddenly feel like two lead weights. Her pace slows almost to a crawl. Olivette turns expecting her to be close behind, "Detective are you all right?"

She walks in and her stomach is doing flip-flops, she manages to form the word, "Yes."

"Please sit," Olivette extends her arms, "Anywhere you wish."

"Thank you." She smiles and relaxes in the chair closest to the door.

Olivette takes her seat behind her desk, "So………."

"I…about six weeks ago," Olivette looks to Alex in surprise. "My partner was in a car accident, he's gone." She stands and begins to pace, purposely avoiding Olivette's stare, "Please when I tell you this, it hasn't affected my work performance, you can ask my CO, and you know yourself that I wasn't ordered to come here." Alex resumes her seat, keeping her head down, "Oh God," she rubs her forehead. "But…I can't stop thinking about him, I see him, he appears at the station sometimes and in my car," she lifts her head slightly and the doctor's face is expressionless. "Doctor did you hear what I said?"

"Yes I did Detective." Olivette leans forward, "Were you two very close?"

"We spent almost everyday together, ten to twelve hours a day sometimes. I suppose you could say that we were close."

"Were you romantically involved?"

Alex sits back in the chair, "God no. I mean Bobby's very sweet and all but no."

"You seem a little disturbed that I asked that question, why?"

"Someone told me that there was a rumor going around the squad that Bobby and I were," she lowers her voice. "Having….fooling around, we weren't. I swear."

"I believe you," Olivette stands and walks across the room taking the chair next to Alex. "Alex, cops and their partners spend more time together then they spend with their spouses. I'll bet after he died you went right back to work, didn't you?"

Alex nods her head, "Yes I did, I didn't know what else to do."

"Alex, look at me." Alex lifts her head making eye contact, "Alex before you said Bobby _is_ very sweet, that's in the present tense. Have you ever said the words, Bobby is dead."

"Sure, ah…." She shakes her head, "No I haven't."

"You have to let go, yes there's a big hole in your life without him in it, that's why you need and want him around. However….."

"However!" Alex exclaims. "I don't like the way you said that."

"Alex you're showing signs of delusion."

"I'm here aren't I; if I was that delusional do you think I would have called and made an appointment to see a psychiatrist."

"Yes," Olivette leans forward in the chair. "Because part of you mind is facing reality and the other is running away from it. I'm sorry Alex," she reaches for her. Alex sits back in the chair. "But I have to report this to your C.O." Olivette stands, "I have had one session with you but I recommend extensive therapy, with me or another doctor."

"I thought you would understand," Alex begins to cry.

"Miss, Miss, are you going in?" A man's voice breaks her concentration.

"What?" she shakes her head, "Ah no, I'm not, wrong office." She releases her hold of the doorknob and walks quickly down the hall toward the elevator.

"That was quick."

"I didn't go in," she says abruptly as she slams the car door. "I need," she slides the key into the ignition. "I want to keep my job and if I tell her what's been going on, forget it."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Oh yes I do," She looks into his eyes, "Why? Bobby why are you here?"

He smiles broadly, "I….I don't…." he shrugs his shoulders. "I'm unforgettable?"

She laughs, "That you are," Alex starts up the car. "That you are my friend."

**TBC**


	7. The Quiet Man

**A/N: The bold italic sections are of past events, they will appear throughout the rest of the story. **

**Chapter Seven**

**The Quiet Man**

**Lincoln Park, Pennsylvania**

**Sunday Afternoon **

Police officers Randy Kent and Pete Glover are on a routine patrol of their small rural community. They spot a man walking, dressed only in sweatpants, they, born and raised in the area, are familiar with the people in and around the town. "Do you know him?" Randy asks.

"He looks like Dean Waters," Pete says then shakes his head. "No he's too tall."

They park their cruiser fifteen to twenty feet ahead of the stranger. The man stops. The officers exit their vehicle slowly as Randy asks, "Are you alright?" The man does not answer; he continues to stare at the ground. Randy leans down trying to achieve eye contact, the stranger continues to move his head to avoid it. "Hey Buddy are you lost?" The man lifts his head slightly and gazes upon his uniform; he stares at the officers' badge. Randy lifts his hand to grab the man by the arm. He pulls his arm away and steps back. "Ok, ok we're not going to hurt you, but it's raining, come on Buddy we'll take you someplace dry," he extends his arm and the man follows them to the car.

Pete quickly pats the man's sweatpants pockets, the man turns his head but looks down, he remains quiet. Pete holds up his hand, "Just checking to see if you have any ID."

"Does he?" his partner asks.

"No."

With the stranger sitting quietly in the back seat of the cruiser Randy calls in, "Irene, its Randy, we just picked up a guy who seems a little disoriented. I don't smell any alcohol, maybe he's on something, I'm not sure. We found him walking south on Crystal Lane. He is wearing a pair of sweatpants and that is all, no ID on him. Should we bring him in or take him to Pines? Over."

Moments later the Sheriff of this eight-officer police department comes on the line, _"Randy, take him to Pines, over."_

"Yes sir, over."

Irene returns on the line, _"Randy give me a description, we need to get it out over the wire, over."_

"He looks to be about 40 to 45 years old….at least, what would you say Pete? Six two or three."

"He's about two inches taller than me so I'd say about six four."

"Six four weighing in about," he hesitates. "Seems a little underweight for his height I'd say 170 to 180 pounds." Randy continues, "Brown hair with flecks of gray and brown eyes, he is in need of a haircut and a shave," Randy pauses as Pete looks him over, "No tattoos or scars." Pete relays the information to his partner.

"No scars or tats, over."

"_Ok got it, let me know when he is safe and secure, over."_

"Roger that."

**Golden Pines Psychiatric Hospital**

Randy and Pete, one walking in front of the quiet man and one in back, escort the stranger through the hospital doors. "Hey guys, who do we have here?" receptionist Diane Ellison asks.

Pete says, "The quiet man," he smiles. "Maybe you people can find out, he won't talk to us."

Doctor Allison Evans is paged. Minutes later they hear the click, click of shoes coming near. "Pete, Randy," she nods. "Where did you find him?" Ally, as her friends and colleagues call her, is a petite woman with shoulder length light brown hair and eyes. She has been practicing psychiatry at this small facility for close to seven years.

"He was walking down Crystal Lane, in the rain." Randy and the others smile at the little rhyme. Allison looks him over, "Where are his shirt and shoes?"

"He didn't have any, this is exactly how he looked when we picked him up, we didn't even take him to the station, we brought him directly here. We're checking all the usual avenues, missing person, prison escapees and any patients missing from hospitals, as soon as we know, you'll know."

"Has he spoken?"

"Not a word, he does kind of respond to the name Buddy," the quiet man lifts his head slightly, Randy points, "See, but he won't look at your face he constantly stares at the ground or our badges."

She addresses him by calling him Buddy, she repeats the name a few times; she tilts her head trying to get him to look her in the eyes, no response. "He's not much on eye contact, is he?"

"That's for sure; you can get a crick in your neck trying to get him to look at you."

"He's not restrained, am I to assume that he hasn't shown any physical resistance."

"None, he shied away from us when I reached my hand out to him, but that was all."

"Can you guys get him into the examination room for me? I'll be right there."

"Sure Doc, which room?'

"Exam room three, try to get him to sit on the bed," the officers nod.

"Ok Buddy will you follow us." The quiet man looks up slightly and follows the officers. Ally leans over the reception desk, "Diane would you please page Doctor Gibson for me and have her meet me in exam room three?"

Over the PA system is heard, "_Doctor Gibson, Doctor Tara Gibson please report to exam room three."_

Ally waits in the reception area for her colleague. Moments later she spies Tara, jogging down the hall. She is slightly taller than Ally with long blonde hair and blue eyes "Ally what's up?"

"Roger and Pete brought in a," she rubs her chin. "I'm not sure a homeless man maybe, I don't know. I would like for you to give him a physical examination."

"Alcohol or drugs?"

"Not sure yet but something tells me neither."

They enter the examination room and the quiet man is not only on the bed he is lying down. Each doctor and Nurse Ginny Hill move trays closer to the bed.

"Ally," Tara says as she nudges her colleagues arm.

Ally turns, "What is it?"

"Look," she points and smiles. "Should I wake him?"

"No let him sleep, Ginny could you please get that blanket and a pillow." She lifts his head and places the pillow underneath; she covers the quiet man with the blanket and shuts off the light as they leave the room.

_**The door opens and a white haired man followed by a taller dark haired man enters the room. He struggles to move but his arms are being held behind his back by two men. "You had to interfere with my plan, my son would have been cured, but you took him away from me."**_

"_**You had no guarantee that, that would have worked."**_

"_**We'll never know now, because of your interference."**_

"_**My interference, you murdered a woman, who…." A fist meets his stomach and he groans in pain. The white haired man slaps the dark haired man, "Don't ever touch him again, I do not want him injured," he slaps him again. "Do you understand?"**_

_**The dark haired man nods his head. "Yes, I understand."**_

Ally returns to his room every hour, after her third visit, he starts to stir and she can see that he has opened his eyes. He lifts his head and stares at the window that is before him. He then lifts up the blanket and touches the pillow, he pulls the blanket up to his neck and turns on his side. She walks over and he is asleep once again. "_Doctor Evans, line 2, Doctor Evans, line 2," _is heard over the PA_. _

She leaves the room, keeping the door open, she picks up the phone at the nurses station. "This is Doctor Evans."

"_Hey Doc, its Roger Kent just thought you'd like to know that the quiet man," _he pauses_. "Can now be called the mystery man." _

"Not even a missing person's report?" she asks.

"_No one's looking for him and no man on any wanted list matches his description." _

"Thanks for calling Roger, I appreciate it."

"_You're welcome, Doc. See ya soon, I'm sure." _

She returns to his room, standing in the doorway leaning up against the frame. "Ally, what are you looking at?" Tara asks.

"Wondering," the two women remain quiet for a time staring at the 'quiet mystery man'. "He woke up for a minute and stared at the window, almost like he hasn't seen one in a while," Ally says as she walks into the room, Tara follows. "And unless he is a slave to linen fashions I don't think he's slept in a bed for a long time."

"Prison?"

"A prison not funded by the state." Ally says bluntly. She stands next to the bed with her hands on her hips, "Roger just called and informed me that no one has filed a missing persons report on him, no inmates matching his description have escaped from any prison in the country and no patients have been reported missing from any hospital in the area. My God Tara where the hell did he come from?"

**TBC**


	8. The Mystery Man

**Chapter Eight**

**The Mystery Man**

Believing that he needed a restful sleep the doctors hold off on their examination until he wakes. Without benefit of medication, he sleeps through the night. During the evening hours, he is transferred to a locked room.

Nurse Ginny Hill notifies Doctors' Evans and Gibson the moment that he wakes, "Buddy," Ally calls to him, he turns his head slightly at the sound of the name. She does catch his eye if only for a moment. "His eyes are clear," Ally says to her colleagues. Turning her attention back to him, "My name is Doctor," she places her hand on her chest. "Ally and this is Tara. Can you sit up please?" He sits up, his legs don't dangle, his feet meet the floor. "We are going to take you to another room for an examination, alright?" He remains silent, "I wonder if he even understands." Ally says sadly.

Ally, Tara and Nurse Hill escort him to the examination room. Once inside, Tara asks him to sit on the examination table, he does. Nurse Hill, hands Ally a gown. "We would like to examine you. If you could remove your sweatpants…………….." he immediately slips them off, she holds up her hands, "No, no…oh gees."

Tara smiles, "Well he certainly isn't shy."

Ally places the gown on his lap. "We're going to out in the hallway for a minute, please put this on, ok?"

He neither answers nor nods his head. When they return he is once again sitting on the edge of the examination table wearing the gown, "He does understand," Ally says.

"Buddy, can you please come over to the scale?" Tara asks. He keeps his head down but he does stand and follows her across the room. He steps up on the scale. Nurse Hill is standing directly behind, holding a clipboard. Tara uses a step stool to reach the height bar. "Six foot- four," she steps down. Moving the weight bar, "174 pounds," Tara says. "He's a little underweight for someone his height." Nurse Hill records the information.

"You can go back and sit down." He tilts his head slightly at the sound of Ally's voice. He does as she requests.

Tara wraps a blood pressure cuff around his arm. When she turns his arm to place the stethoscope diaphragm under the cuff, they both notice the scar on his wrist. Tara immediately picks up his left arm, "No scar on his left wrist, he's left handed." She examines the scar closer, "This is new, I'd say less than two weeks, the stitching is perfect."

Tara proceeds with taking his blood pressure, "140 0ver 90, a little high." She takes his pulse, "Heart rate 72." Tara examines the rest of his body, no other scars or bruises. She removes a piece of rubber tubing from the tray; he notices the tubing and pulls his arm back. "Buddy," she says his name softly. "I need to take some blood." Once again he neither answers nor nods, he holds his arm out. Two vials of blood are drawn and the examination is complete.

Two male orderlies are paged to escort the mystery man to the showers. Ally takes Greg Vogel aside, "See if you can get him to," she steps back taking a closer look at his face. "Since when have you had a beard?"

Rubbing his chin, "You like it?"

"Hmm, yes actually I do."

"Thanks Doc, a lot more gray specks but….I remember when I had dark hair like Jose," he says pointing to Jose Meneses, "Oh so many years ago."

"Anyway," Ally says. "What was I?" she snaps her fingers, "Oh yes, see if you can get him to shave and maybe allow you to cut his hair, ask Greg don't just do it."

He nods is head, "Sure Doc."

"Buddy," Ally says his name sweetly, "Greg and Jose are here to take you to the shower." She notices a movement in his body as if he hears a word that interests him.

"Alright man, let's go," Greg, says as he and Jose hastily reach out to grab him by the arm, he steps back up against the wall.

"No, no," Ally says. "Easy guys take it easy," She steps in front of her patient, he is pressed up against the wall, rigid. "Buddy, please relax, they are here to take you to the shower, they won't hurt you." He remains with his back up against the wall. "Buddy," she reaches for him, he takes a small step forward, lowering his shoulders. Ally escorts him out of the room and down the hall to the showers with Greg and Jose, following close behind.

He emerges from the shower and Greg hands him a pair of boxers a t-shirt, sweatpants and slippers. After he is dressed Greg asks, "Hey man I have a shaving kit here, want to shave?" no response. Greg steps forward, "Hey!" he exclaims and the sound echoes throughout the room. Slowly the mystery man backs up, "Doc!" he calls for Ally who is waiting out in the hall. "Jose, go get her," Jose remains still, "Go on man, get Doctor Evans, now!" Greg watches as the mystery man disappears around the corner.

Jose opens the door and Ally is pacing the hallway, "Doctor, he's….please come in here." When Ally enters the room, she spies Greg but no Buddy. "Greg where is he?" Greg points, "In there, I….I just asked if he wanted a shave, I'm sorry Doc."

Ally takes a step forward, then turns to face Greg and Jose, "Stay behind me….just in case."

She exhales as she places her hand on her chest, "Buddy, Buddy," she calls his name softly. The shower area is a large room consisting of ten shower stalls, five on the left and five on the right. Slowly and cautiously with the men behind her she peeks into each stall. Holding her hand up for the men to stop she finds, the Mystery Man, sitting in the corner of the stall, staring out into space. She steps up to him and holds out her hand, "Hey Buddy," he tilts his head. Rather than start a discussion with him as to why he shied away from Greg, she says. "I think it's time for breakfast." He stands, she smiles to herself, _that worked. _She motions for the men to back away, they do and she leads the way out of the shower.

He enters room 11 and walks directly to the chair that sits facing the large window and view of the grounds. _"Doctor Evans, line 2. Doctor Evans line 2."_ She leaves the room, "Greg, please remain outside the room."

He nods, "Sure Doc, no problem."

Jimmy Jenkins is a red-haired, blue-eyed freckled faced eighteen-year-old man who is mentally disabled. The employees who work in the kitchen call him 'Red' for the obvious reasons, at first the name made him upset but now he likes it. He enjoys his job at the hospital, delivering food to the patients who are not cleared to dine with the majority. Greg and Jose notice the young man approaching, not aware that his destination is room 11, they wave. He bursts into the room, tray first. The moment that it took Greg and Jose to respond, they hear the sound of metal hitting the floor, "Shit!" Greg says as he enters the room first. The young man is shaking, "Jimmy, Jimmy its ok." Greg puts his hand on his shoulder. "He," he points to the Mystery Man, "Gets a little….he's scared, he's scared of people."

From the door, they all turn when they hear a familiar voice, "What happened?"

Jimmy runs his hands through his hair quickly, "I….I was…" he starts to rock back and forth and his breathing is hard. Ally puts her arm around his shoulder, "It's alright Jimmy." He, he wouldn't have hurt you, I think he's more frightened of you then you are of him," she keeps her hand around his shoulder as she looks over at the mystery man, "But why?" The teenager nods his head but continues to shake.

Greg and Jose help Jimmy clean up the food, dishes, cups and utensils that landed on the floor. Jimmy wheels his tray back out into the hall to retrieve another meal. "Greg," Ally says sternly.

He stuffs his hands in his pockets, "Yes Doc, I know. I'm sorry, it happened so fast. You know how Jimmy is with that cart. I think, he thinks he's a member of NASCAR. All in all," he bows his head "I didn't think."

She smiles, "It's alright, please if you will wait out in the hall until Jimmy returns." He nods, "When he gets here. Please knock on the door."

She walks closer to her patient who has once again pressed his back up against the wall, his breathing is labored. "You scared that boy, Buddy." His breathing slows as he takes a step away from the wall.

Once again, Jimmy enters the room, slowly this time. His breakfast tray is placed on the tray table that is next to the bed. Ally watches, as he remains motionless. "It's alright you can eat now." He sits on the edge of the bed as she moves the tray table in front of him, she eyes him intently as he leans forward ignoring the dinnerware, he uses his hands to pick up the food.

"Whoa, whoa what are you doing?" he immediately stops. "Use your fork," she says firmly. He lowers his head as she sits down next to him. She picks up the napkin and wipes his hands. "Have you forgotten how to use a fork?" She asks, knowing that she will not get an answer.

She holds the fork out in front of him, "Take it." She waits patiently, and he does. She smiles; _there is a mind in there somewhere._

_**He wakes on a cot that barely holds his large frame. Sitting up slowly he catches a sliver of light in his eyes. It shines through the small window that sets about fifteen feet up on the wall. Slowly and cautiously, he removes himself from the cot; he stretches his arms and touches the wall. Yesterday or was it the day before he thinks, he started to do sit-ups followed by push-ups.**_

_**He exhales loudly, as he returns to the cot after his exercise, his foot hits an object, he reaches down and picks up his shoe. **_

_**Tossing the shoe in the air for about a minute, he suddenly stands and throws it toward the window, he hits the window but it does not break. He throws the other shoe, same result. After the fifth time the window does indeed break, his jubilation is short lived. **_

_**The metal drawer that holds his food, opens, it startles him. He reaches in carefully removing the food. He cannot make out what it is by sight, he has to smell, this smell is unfamiliar. However, the empty feeling in his stomach wins the battle of whether or not to eat. **_

_**He places the tray back in the drawer and immediately it closes up. His eyes suddenly feel heavy then sleep comes.**_

_**He wakes on a cot that barely holds his large frame. Sitting up slowly, he lifts his head, the window is gone and there is no light at all.**_

**Tuesday Morning**

Tara finds Ally in her office sitting behind her desk, she knocks lightly on the open door "Morning," she says cheerfully. Ally looks up, at first she sneers than smiles, "Morning."

"I have a few reports to go over with you."

"Sure, pour yourself a cup of coffee," she checks the time. Alan should be here any minute for a cup." She no sooner says Alan as Doctor Alan Charles knocks on the door. Ally points, "See I told you, good morning Alan," Ally says with a smile.

"Good morning to you, Allison, Tara." Doctor Alan Charles, head of this facility says as he pours himself a cup of coffee. Alan, who sports a gray beard, which makes him resemble Sigmund Freud, smiles. Picking up his coffee cup, he sits back in the chair. "I had a meeting yesterday with the board, oh talk about being bored."

Allison and Tara smile at his attempt at humor, "Allison," not one to mince words Alan relates to her his reason for mentioning the board. "We can accommodate Buddy for 30 days. If you can discover who he is before then and he or his family can provide the services he needs he may have a bed here," he takes a quick sip of coffee. "But after thirty days. I'm sorry," he says sincerely, "We will have to transfer him to the state hospital."

Well aware of the financial circumstances of the medical profession she nods, "I know Alan….but we might as well just dig a hole on the grounds and bury him."

Alan stands, "Allison I understand, I honestly do."

"I know Alan, thank you."

He sets the cup on the counter and thanks her for the coffee.

Ally and Tara sit in silence for a moment; Tara breaks the silence, opening the folder that she has on her lap. "I got back some test results, tox screen is clear; however he is suffering from malnutrition. His kidneys and liver are healthy, no sign of long time drug or alcohol abuse." Tara sets the folder on the desk, "I have scheduled a CAT scan for Wednesday at Abington Memorial, I lucked out….I asked for the earliest time slot." She stands, "More coffee?"

Ally shakes her head, "No, no thanks."

"Ally I think you should come with us," she says as she pours the coffee into the cup.

"Why? You don't need me."

"Yes I think I do, he shies away from everyone," she points at her, "But not you."

"He listened to you too."

"I know but he reacts differently towards you, he trusts you."

"Yes, I have noticed that," she remembers the events of yesterday. The fear she saw in his eyes, _even Jimmy scared him_. "He seems to withdraw from men but," she leans forward. "But he trusted Pete and Randy." Ally rubs her eyes, "Oh hell I don't know." She stands, "I think I'll have another cup of coffee." She pours the remaining coffee into her cup. "I remember that Randy had said that he continually stared at their badges, I suppose he felt some-what safe with them." She walks back toward her desk, sipping her coffee.

"Maybe," Tara says. "Because they were cops."

"That is certainly possible," she sits down behind her deck. "No bruises," Ally mumbles to herself. "The only mark on his body was made by his own hand," Ally says as if she is the only one in the room.

Tara smiles, "I thought I was the only one who did that."

Ally looks up, blushing slightly, "It's a bad habit."

"I have no clue as to where he was Ally but the condition his teeth are in I would say it wasn't for more than a couple of months. People, who have poor nutrition habits for a long period of time, usually have bad teeth, but not him." Tara crosses her leg. "And you know yourself, drug or alcohol abuse, also cause bad dental hygiene, he shows signs of neither."

Tara hears her name over the PA, she stands, snapping her fingers, "I sent a blood sample and his fingerprints to Philadelphia, maybe, hopefully he's in the system," Her name is called again, she looks up, "Ok, ok I'm coming."

Ally sits back in the chair, holding her cup with two hands. "Someone….somewhere has to be looking for him."

**Wednesday Morning**

**New York**

Alex wakes to the sound of thunder, _marvelous, another rainy, cold day_ _in New York_. After her normal morning routine, she arrives at the station as she has done for the past eight years. At a slow pace she walks through the room, her new partner is already busily looking through files as she approaches her desk. _What an improvement over Kevin, that little slime ball._

"Morning, Paul," she says as she wheels back her chair.

He looks up, "Morning Eames, damn it's still raining?"

"No it's not raining, it's pouring out there." He smiles.

Opening her desk drawer, she dumps her bag in, exhaling loudly as she sits. She powers up her computer, "Oh I need coffee." She stands, "Paul, coffee?"

"No thanks Eames."

"Hump day," Megan Wheeler says as Alex enters the room, "Wednesday already," she rinses out her cup wiping it dry with a paper towel. "This week is flying by," _Wednesday….Bobby….I haven't seen Bobby_ _since….Monday?_ Alex thinks as she stirs in a packet of sugar. _No, it was last Friday, _she tosses the sugar packet and wooden stirrer in the trash can. At first, she feels relief; a weak smile crosses her face. _I suppose it's time to move on_. She takes a quick sip of coffee and walks out of the break room toward her desk. Her feeling of relief is short lived, suddenly she feels alone and abandoned. _Why, why don't I see him anymore?_

**TBC**


	9. There is a Mind in There

**Chapter Nine**

**There is a Mind in There**

**Wednesday Morning**

Ally sits at her desk transferring her written notes into a report on her computer, the subject 'Buddy.'

Patient seems to be suffering from dissociative disorder. He fails to integrate information about his personal identity, memories, sensations, and states of consciousness into a unified whole. He is withdrawn but does respond to instructions; he has not spoken since his arrival.

**An Hour Later**

She re-reads the report for the third time, satisfied at her statements she copies the file and forwards it to Alan.

Tara knocks lightly on Ally's office door, "We're ready, Ally."

She looks up over the screen, the file completes its transfer, "I'm coming," she clicks on the file save icon and powers down her computer.

**Wednesday Afternoon**

His CAT scan is complete, the radiologist, Doctor Wayne Barker; scans the images to make sure they contain all the needed information. Tara sits with Wayne, while Ally sits next to him in the waiting room. He is quiet and calm, no problems today with people-men. He however continues to stare out into space. She wonders what he is thinking about….if he is thinking about anything, she is sure he is.

From the images taken this day, the radiologist concludes that no further tests are warranted. At first glance, he can also see that there are no abnormal images. "There's nothing abnormal here. I will of course study the images closer and send you a report."

"By Friday Wayne," Tara asks pleading.

His assistant starts making copies of the images, "Yes Tara by Friday."

She taps his shoulder, "Thanks Wayne," She exits the room and joins Ally and Buddy. "All set?" Ally asks.

Tara nods, "Yes, come on you two, it's time to go."

He immediately stands and follows his doctors out of the room and into the hallway. Tara and Ally walk side-by-side, "Wayne doesn't see anything abnormal, he will study the images more intensely and we will know for sure, but in my opinion, he's not suffering from any brain damage."

They meet up with Greg and Jose, with Ally, Tara and Buddy in one car and the men in another they start their journey back to Golden Pines.

After an hour on the road, Tara informs the men that they are stopping for something to drink. They turn into the parking lot of a 7-11. "The guys want Dr. Pepper," Tara says as she and Ally exit the car. Following close behind are Jose and Greg. Jose parks the car next to Ally's car. He remains in the car as Greg stands with arms crossed next to the rear passenger door, taking quick glances at the quiet-mystery man.

"We made better time this morning." Ally says. "I'm going to call Alan," she punches in the number. "Let him know that all went well."

"_Doctor Charles."_

"Alan, its Ally."

"_Allison,"_ he says excitedly. "_Is everything alright?"_

"Yes, yes everything is fine. No problems at all."

"_I was worried."_

"I know that, it has gone very smoothly and remember all the money we saved the hospital by driving here ourselves."

"_I know, I know. Are you on your way back?"_

"Yes, we should be back in less than two hours."

"_Alright, I'll see you then."_

"Bye Alan."

"_Drive safely Allison." _

She closes up the phone, "Boy he was really worried about this."

"Oh Alan worries too much," Tara says as she opens the refrigerator.

"You weren't worried?"

"No, not with you along, I wasn't. He's passive, don't you think he would have done something of a physical nature by now."

"Yes I do."

"Coke or Pepsi for Buddy?" she asks.

Ally rubs her chin, "Actually I think he'd rather have a beer." They laugh aloud. "I wonder what he looks like under all that hair?"

"He has soft brown eyes, I caught them once," Tara says as she removes a Coke and a Pepsi from the refrigerator.

"Yeah so did I, very sweet. Get me a Coke please Tara."

"Sure," she reaches in and takes another can out, "Here you go."

"Thanks, when I was in college I met a guy who looked a great deal like him, younger of course, but just as tall and hairy." She chuckles softly, "He was a biker, maybe even a criminal, I wasn't really sure. He was unlike any guy that I had ever dated and he fascinated me, why? Maybe because I thought he was dangerous."

Both women open their bags when they reach the cashier counter, Tara puts her hand up, "I got it."

"Thanks," Ally says as she opens her can of coke.

They leave the store walking side by side; he is just as they left him, sitting quietly in the back seat. Tara opens the rear passenger door, "Here Buddy I got you a Coke." He turns his head slightly as Tara holds the can out in front of him. He takes it and immediately opens it.

A few miles down the road and Tara slips a CD into the player, 'Sweet Home Alabama' begins to play, Tara and Ally lip sync to the song, "Where are you from?" Tara asks.

"Huh," Ally says slightly startled. "Oh, I was born in Connecticut but when I was ten we moved to Pennsylvania to live with my grandparents. My Mom was ill and my Dad well he, he just left us one day," she says sadly, "You?"

"Born and raised in Monroeville."

"Where is that?"

"About fifty miles south of the hospital, my family still lives there." Tara takes a quick sip of soda, "You have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yes I have an older brother," she pauses. "I don't know where he lives as a matter of fact I'm not sure he's alive."

Tara frowns, "Why? No it's none of my business."

"It's alright I brought it up, he's had some drug problems." A thunder crash is heard and the rain starts to fall, "Terrific" Ally says as she flips on the wipers. "Another 50 miles to go and it has to rain."

"We could pull over for a while, maybe get something to eat."

"Great idea Tara," Ally says with a twinge of sarcasm, "And what are we suppose to do with," she points behind.

"You said he's harmless."

"I did say that, didn't I?"

"Yes you did," Tara says nodding her head. "How about we get take out," Tara takes a quick glance at their backseat passenger "Besides he looks hungry and I'm starved."

Ally asks, "McDonald's or Burger King?" pointing to the signs ahead.

"McDonald's," Tara answers quickly.

Crumbling up the bag with the drink containers and fries packet inside, Tara asks, "What do you think happened to him?"

"What exactly happened I can't say….he was cut off from human contact, I know that for sure. How long? I don't know. However one person can within as few as six days take over the mind and will of another, strip them of who they are."

"You're referring to Stockholm Syndrome?"

"In part, yes, now of course at the onset of his captivity he rebelled. But I don't think they threatened him with physical abuse they….took things away from him….something as simple as a window, left him in darkness." She pauses to take a long cleansing breath, "What is interesting is that when he tried to kill himself they saved him. They didn't want that, because he was still in control of his life and or death, they wanted to turn him into a blank wall and in part I think they succeeded."

"My God Ally, who would do such a thing to another human being?" Tara adjusts her position in the seat to face her colleague, "What could he have done to force him, them, whatever, to go to such extremes?"

Ally shrugs her shoulders, "Hopefully we will find the answers...in less than thirty days."

Tara turns to take a quick glance at the man, "I think there is someone in there," Tara says confidently.

"Unfortunately Tara, I have the feeling we are alone in that opinion."

_**He begins this day as he has all the days prior, is it day? He questions, he's not exactly sure. Moving the cot up against the wall, he starts to count off his sit-ups, followed immediately by push-ups. The number was increasing with each passing day but the last few days he feels weak after only 100 of each. This day he manages only 75 each.**_

_**He lies back down on the cot and closes his eyes. He falls asleep and he wakes to darkness. Placing his hands behind his head, he wonders if he slept hours or minutes.**_ _**He remains on the cot listening intently for a sound, any sound, there are none. **_

_**Time drifts by slowly as he lays there; he begins to recite poetry this day... **_

_**Now as I was young and easy under the apple boughs**_

_**About the lilting house and happy as the grass was green,**_

_**The night above the dingle starry,**_

_**Time let me hail and climb**_

_**Golden in the heydays of his eyes,**_

_**And honored among wagons I was prince of the apple towns**_

_**And once below a time I lordly had the trees and leaves**_

_**Trail with daisies and barley**_

_**Down the rivers of the windfall light.**_

_**And as I was green and carefree, famous among the barns**_

_**About the happy yard and singing as the farm was home,**_

_**In the sun that is young once only,**_

_**Time let me play and be...**_

"_**Time let me play and be," he frowns," time let me play and be;" He sits up rubbing his forehead. "And be what? Shit!"**_

_**He lies back down on the cot, "How? Why can't I remember…?" He exhales loudly, another poem comes to mind.**_

_**I run through troubled dreams**_

_**of sadness and despair**_

_**I try to escape**_

_**but darkness overwhelms my soul, my being**_

_**Is it...**_

"_**Is it? Shit what is it?"**_

_**He lies down, suddenly his back spasms; he sits up quickly and feels lightheaded. He rubs his back for a time and the spasm fads. "I can't get comfortable on this fucking thing!" he shouts, as he stands, painfully aware that he will not be acknowledged.**_

_**He bends down and takes a hold of the cot by one of the legs. Lifting it up over his head, he smashes it against the wall; once, twice maybe ten times, he has to stop do to the fact that his breathing is labored. All that is left in his hand is a small piece of the leg, he drops down to his knees, dishearten. **_

_**The metal drawer opens and it startles him. He**_ _**has given up deciphering what he is being served each day he just reaches into the drawer and takes it out. Since he lost the room with the little widow, they have begun to leave the drawer open for some light. Sitting on the floor, he places the dish on his lap and cuts up, some variety of meat. He never leaves food, the meals are sparse. **_

_**After he places the plate and utensils in the drawer, he stands as he calls out his need to go to the bathroom. The metal drawer opens again and a bucket is found inside. **_

_**Soon after he relives himself, his eyes begin to feel heavy. He gets down on his knees and searches for the blanket; he finds it and rolls it up to make a pillow. Sleep comes soon after. **_

_**He wakes, not on the cot but on a mat, he is covered with a small thin blanket. It feels cold in this room and the smell is of dampness. **_

**Doctor's Conference Room**

**Friday Morning**

"Morning all," Doctor Alan Charles says as he enters the room. The six doctors sitting at the large conference table reply with good mornings. "Allison," he pulls out his chair, then sits.

Ally exhales, "Bad news."

He frowns, keeping his head down, "I just received a call from Philadelphia that the blood sample and prints we sent them from Buddy…………well the blood sample was contaminated and the prints were lost."

"Jesus Christ, you've got to be kidding me," Ally exclaims.

"They promised me that when they receive the new set, they will run the tests and check the prints expeditiously." The six doctors seated around the table laugh. "Yes I know we are always last on the totem pole." He takes a long sip of coffee, "Allison I read your report and maybe we shouldn't wait the thirty days and send _him_ to Philadelphia, they have more experience in dealing with…"

"No Alan, Tara and I agree that there is a mind in there somewhere and we are determined to find it."

"You," he points to them, "Both of you may be headed for a big let down, we don't know how long he has been this way, maybe it's too late to help him."

"Alan are you ordering us to transfer him to Philadelphia?"

He looks into the eyes of his colleagues, "No, I'm not." He leans forward. "I realize how important a case like this is for you but don't get too personally involved and be prepared Allison that you may never get through."

She nods, "Believe me Alan that thought has crossed my mind."

Alan opens a folder, "Next order of business."

**Later That Morning**

Ally walks into his room a little earlier this day. She finds him sitting, quietly, as he is everyday, staring out the window. She greets him with a cheery good morning he neither looks at her nor acknowledges the fact that she is in the room. However, after close to a week of daily meetings with him she has come to expect that. She walks in front of him and he suddenly stands and it startles her, she lets out a scream, within seconds Greg and Jose are in the room, they grab him by his arms and hold him up against the wall. "Guys," she walks toward them. "Guys I think we just scared each other." She walks closer to him, trying to get him to look at her, "Right Buddy?"

Greg says, "Oh Doc it's useless," He starts to struggle with them; Greg holds his arm a little tighter. "He doesn't understand he's too stupid." Greg feels pressure on his arm, "Ouch."

Ally smiles "Let him go."

"What?"

"Let him go guys," she says with a lilt in her voice.

"Are you sure, Doc?"

She nods her head, "Yes Greg, I'm very sure." They release their hold on him, "I want to talk to him alone, you guys can leave," she nods ead, "It's ok."

"Talk to him alone, you mean talk to yourself."

"Greg……."

"Ok Doc, we'll be right outside."

She waves as they leave the room, "Thanks guys, everything will be fine."

She tries diligently as always to get him to look at her, without success. She paces in front of him, "Most of the doctors and nurses that practice here thinks that Tara and I are wasting our time with you, but we both believe that there is someone in there. Is there? Or are we wrong?"

He looks down at the floor, "Maybe we are wrong," she crosses her arms. "And Greg is right," she pauses. "You're just too _stupid_ to understand." Hoping for a response, she does indeed get one. He hits the wall with his fist; she smiles taking a step closer, "What's the matter, Buddy? Hmmm, don't like to be called stupid, do you?" she nods her head, "I knew we were right." She reaches out her hand, "Come on let's sit down," she takes a quick glance out the window, "No, I have a better idea, how about we take a walk? It's a beautiful day." He takes a step forward. She points at his feet, "You have to put your slippers on."

He does and they walk out the door, down the hall and out into the yard. The fall morning is brisk but the sun is warm, he raises his head to the heavens, stopping as the sunlight warms his face.

"Hey I have an idea," she says happily. "How about after our walk we," she pauses. "Well not me but you get a haircut and maybe a shave." He as always remains silent. "Gees Buddy not even a nod," she waves for him to join her. "Come on," she says sweetly. She tilts her head at the sound of a woodpecker as he does indeed nod his head. He meets up with her and they walk alongside one another across the grounds.

**TBC**

**Dylan Thomas wrote the first poem 'Fern Hill' and Sidney Zweig wrote the second 'Dreams of Despair'.**


	10. It’s Time to Trust Someone Buddy

**Chapter 10**

**It's Time to Trust Someone Buddy**

She enters his room and surprisingly he is not in the chair that faces the window, he is lying in bed, asleep. His breakfast tray is still in the room, he has consumed his food. It has been a week and a day since the quiet mystery man arrived.

She opens the curtain and the morning sun shines brightly in the room. She sits in the chair that looks out onto the grounds. Fall leaves have yet to be raked up. She smiles remembering her and her brother raking up huge piles of leaves then running across the yard and jumping into the pile….Laughing….then the day came when the laughter stopped in the split-level home in Connecticut. She hears him stir, she looks over her shoulder, his eyes are still closed. "Ally what are you doing?" Tara asks as she enters his room.

"Just thinking, remembering...you know Tara." She stands. "Maybe Alan is right."

She gently takes hold of his wrist and takes his pulse. She records his pulse rate. "About sending him to Philadelphia?"

"Yes," she pauses. "Maybe I don't have the ability to get through. Friday, on Friday I thought that he was going to breakout but nothing since then. I still can't get him to shave or cut his hair."

Tara sets down the chart, "Ally we've worked together a few times but ever since that Sunday night, I've really gotten to know you and you don't appear to me, to be a quitter. You're going to bail out on him now? Come on, my opinion you are the only one who will be able to get through to him, he responds to you and every day he trusts you more and more."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, but let's be realistic what if he has been this way for years."

"Ok and where has he been living?"

"Maybe his caretaker was a parent. He's in his forties his parent could have been elderly and they passed away leaving him alone, now you said that he has not shown signs of abuse or neglect up until maybe six to seven weeks, right?"

"Yes, it's possible, anything is possible."

Ally remains silent as she stands next to his bed, shaking her head in wonder. "The human mind has always fascinated me ever since I was a little girl. It protects you, but sometimes it is harmful and hides away memories."

"What are you thinking, that he did something, something horrible and now he's running away from it."

"Maybe," she rubs her forehead. "We don't know if he was the victim or….oh hell." Ally turns away from her patient "Come on, I'll buy you a coffee." The colleagues exit the room. "My treat," Ally says. "We'll go to the deli."

"I take it we're walking?" Tara asks as they exit the building.

"You don't want to walk, you a doctor who would rather…."

Tara smiles, "Ok, ok we'll walk."

_**The mat is hard but it is better than sleeping on the floor, no pillow and the blanket barely covers his large frame. No one comes into the room with the cement walls. **_

_**The opening of the door startles him and he squints when the light shines in the room. He starts to stand and someone yells, "Sit down!" He sits back down; three men walk in the room.**_

"_**You'd better not hurt him."**_

"_**I won't leave a mark on him." **_

_**He ignores the previous order and stands. "Take his shirt off and put this around his neck."**_

_**A red haired man places the tie loosely around his neck, while a bearded man grabs a hold of his arms. Maybe if this had happened days earlier he would have been stronger to put up a fight. However, he is too weak. A dark haired man walks closer to him. "Get him on his knees."**_

_**He struggles as hard as he can but the two men are overpowering him, he kneels. The dark haired man unzips his pants, "No one embarrasses me like that and gets away with it." He proceeds to stroke himself. "When he struggles pull on the tie." One man holds his arms behind his back while the other handcuffs him. The more he struggles the weaker he gets. "Pull on the tie!" He begins to gag from the oxygen being cut off. The red-haired man lets up. Suddenly he stops moving, "That's right, why fight it." The dark-haired man caresses his cheek. "Hold his head."**_

_**The red-haired man grabs a clump of hair. "You know what I like more than anything?"**_

"_**Am I supposed to answer you?" he says with a scratchy voice.**_

"_**At least he still has a sense of humor." he smiles. "I would rather fuck you in the ass, but that might leave a mark." **_

_**He is hard now and holds his dick inches from his face. He slides it over his eyelids, his cheeks and then circles his mouth. Guiding it along his bottom lip and then his top lip. "Open your mouth."**_

_**He starts to squirm again. The noose around his neck once again gets tighter, he gags, the bearded man gets a tighter grip on his arms holding him in place. The red-haired man has a hold of the tie with one hand and a clump of his hair with the other. "Hold his head up." **_

"_**Let him go," a voice is heard from the door. The red-haired man and bearded man let go instantly at the sight of the white-haired man. He slumps to the floor, gasping for air. **_

_**Standing directly behind him is a broad shouldered man measuring in at about six-foot six.**_

"_**The hatred that you have for this man and you stop me from…."**_

"_**I warmed you once not to harm him, I will not warn you again." He turns to leave, following close behind is the red-haired man and the bearded one. **_

"_**Come on, move it!" barks the large man.**_

_**He bends down to pick up the tie, "I'll be back, you can best believe that."**_

_**The door closes and the lights go off.**_

_**He lies down, covering his face with his hands. "Holy shit, I don't understand this, why? Why keep me from harm? He protects me from him." He stands, rubbing his bearded face. "The other two seem in fear of him yet they listen to the old guy." He stands, "When he comes back; he is going to kill me." He walks across the little room with his arms stretched in search of the door, he finds it. He begins hitting it as hard as he can, he screams, "Just do it now! Why wait," he bangs on the door again, "What are you waiting for, just do it now you sick mother fuckers! **_

_**No one opens the door, how many times he banged on the door, he lost count. How long he called to them, the time drifted by. His strength is diminished as he falls to his knees. **_

He opens his eyes and he feels a small sense of relief when he realizes that he is not in the room that he sees in his dreams, however he's not comfortable here either. He expels a long breath.

"Do you see them in your dreams, can you see their faces?_" _He continues to face forward, Ally wants to grab his chin and turn his head to face her, she lifts her arm, then stops. "Talk to me Buddy, I know you can." She sits back in the chair. "Why are you afraid to let people in? No one here is going to harm you. You know that, I know you do. It's time; it's time to trust someone." He swings his legs off the bed. She moves her chair back to allow him to stand. She watches him as he walks across the room entering the bathroom, closing the door behind. _"He trusts me," _she scoffs as she remembers Tara's words_, "He doesn't trust," _she tilts her head_. "He doesn't know who to trust."_

When he finishes his business in the bathroom he slowly opens the door, the room is empty. At first he is elated that she is gone then he's saddened, _she seems genuinely sincere, but is she? _He slumps in the chair, _She seems familiar but….but who? _Eyes open he stares at the ceiling_. Who? That is a big word, who_? He sits up straight in the chair, _Buddy….Buddy._ He frowns, _is that my name?_ Rubbing his temples in the hope that a memory of anyone, something before he came here comes to mind, nothing, like yesterday and the day before.

**TBC **


	11. Breakthrough

**Chapter Eleven**

**Breakthrough**

His doctors arrive at his door within seconds of each other. "Tara, what's up?" Ally asks with surprise.

"Just making my rounds," she checks her watch. Then playfully pointing her finger at her, "You are the one who is late."

"It's after three already?" Tara nods as Ally places her hand on her forehead. "I'm sorry. Mister Becker refuses to bathe and this one refuses to cut his hair or shave."

"I've met Mister Becker he does indeed have an unusual odor but at least this one," she motions with her head, "Showers everyday."

Ally smirks, "Funny, you're funny." Tara pushes the door open allowing Ally to enter the room first, he turns his attention toward the door, the eye contact is intense, she shudders, "You got past the guards?" he asks excitedly.

Stunned at first that he has spoken, they remain silent for a moment. Tara taps Ally on her arm, she whispers, "Say something."

"Ah, yes, yes we did."

"It's about time you got here Alex, what took you so long?" The women sneak a glance at each other.

"It…it…" Ally stutters nervously, "Took ah….took a while to get past the guards."

He sits up in the bed as he pulls off the blanket, "Is it clear, can we go now?"

Ally walks closer to the bed with Tara on her heels, putting her hands up she says, "No, not just yet, we have to wait here for the others. Just to make sure the escape is clear."

Nodding his head, "Yes that's a good idea."

Ally feels a sense of calmness as they walk closer to the bed; they notice simultaneously the glassy look in his eyes. Ally touches his arm, which feels warm, then places her hand on his forehead, "You feel warm Buddy," she turns to Tara. "He feels feverish." She steps back, "Let Tara take your temperature."

"Alright," he says nonchalantly.

She places the thermometer tip in his ear, it beeps, she whispers to Ally, "Its 104, he may be delirious, I'm going to get some Tylenol and we need to get ice pads, we need to get that fever down now."

Ally nods her head as Tara turns toward the door, "Get a sedative," Ally whispers.

Tara nods, "One that puts him to sleep?"

"Yes," Ally says as she follows Tara across the room, "For the rest of the day, at least." She closes the door and returns to the side of his bed, "Buddy could you lie down for a minute."

"No! I want to leave now!" he exclaims. "Get me out of here, please!" He stands and she backs up a few steps.

She remains frozen for a moment, "Buddy, we….we can't leave yet, not until Tara returns."

He huffs as he sits on the bed, "Alright, alright I've waited a long time, a few more minutes won't hurt." He suddenly grabs her by her upper arms and pulls her close to him, she gasps, "What if she doesn't come back?"

She tries to pull her arms free but its hopeless his grip is too strong, "Buddy," her voice strains, "Please you're….she'll be back I promise, please believe me."

As he releases his hold he turns his head away, "I'm sorry, forgive me it's just that I want to get out of here." He stands, waging his finger at her, "You're going to leave me here, aren't you?"

She looks up into his eyes, she can see the fear. "No, I am not going to leave here without you, I promise." He smiles from the sound of her voice and her remark. She returns the smile and lightly caresses his cheek. "Everything is going to fine."

"It's just that I have been here for so long, I want to go home."

"I know." They turn their attention to the sound of the door opening as Tara returns with Ginny following close behind.

"Buddy you need to take this," Tara says as she holds a small plastic cup with two pills inside within his reach. He keeps his focus on Ally ignoring Tara's remarks, "Buddy you're running a fever, you need to take this," she says commanding. He continues to gaze at Ally; she grabs the cup from Tara's grasp.

"Buddy, take the pills," she says strictly. He holds his hand out as Ally empties the contents of the cup into his hand. She hands him a glass of water. He pops the pills into his mouth and drinks down the water, all of it. He places the glass on the tray. Tara begins to rub his arm with alcohol to prepare the injection site, he stays quiet. When she leans down to give him the shot, he grabs her arm holding it up. "She's one of them, Alex."

"No, no Buddy," Ally's mind is racing trying to find the right words to appease him, "She came here with me, remember? Let her go."

He still has a strong hold, "Are you sure? I've never seen her before."

"She's a new friend, she has been helping me to find you, please let her go." He is not yet convinced, Ally can see the pain on her friends' face, "Buddy it's me, it's," she swallows hard, "its Alex, would I lie to you?"

He looks up at her and she manages a smile, "No," he says as he releases his hold; both women expel a sigh of relief, "You need this medicine to help fight the infection you've caught from being here."

"If you say so," he nods his head. "Ok."

Tara administers the shot, "It's getting dark again." He says as he lies down on the bed, soon he is asleep, she turns to her friend, "Tara are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Good thing he hasn't shown any physical resistance, he is very strong."

"I seem to forget how big he really is, he's so placid." Ginny and Tara, along with help from Ally, place the ice pad under his body.

"I want his temperature taken every half hour, starting now."

"Yes Doctor," Ginny says. She takes his temperature makes note of the time and the reading. Tara walks across the room and proceeds to pull down the blind, "Tara no, leave them up. I don't want him waking up in the dark."

"Agreed," Tara nods her head. They both look down at the sleeping man. "If he would communicate with us….me I might have know that he was feeling ill. He was feeling fine earlier in the afternoon he ate all of his lunch."

"Tara you are not to blame."

"Don't you feel helpless around him sometimes Ally?"

She nods her head, "Oh that is an understatement. It's the not knowing. Even Mister Becker talks to me, even though he thinks he's from another planet."

Tara covers her mouth to stifle her laughter. Ally catches Tara's eye and the two start to laugh. "Come on Ally, my turn to buy the coffee."

Ally checks her watch, "Coffee? No I need a drink, we need a drink."

"Sounds like a great idea; I was going to punch out early today anyway and you," she pats Ally lightly on her back. "Need to get some sleep. I think I've gotten to know you better and….you look terrible."

Ally laughs as she nudges Tara on the arm, "Thanks a lot." They leave the room walking side by side.

**Kormacks Bar and Grill **

They decide to visit the little tavern which is located just a few blocks from the hospital. Ally once again suggests that they walk, Tara agrees. The bar and grill are scare of customers at four in the afternoon, Tara points to the empty stools at the bar, "Let's sit at the bar."

"Afternoon Doctors," Ken the bartender greets them with a smile that shows off his bright white teeth.

"Hey Ken," Tara says, "A Gin and tonic please."

He turns his attention to Ally, "And for you Doctor Evans?"

"Make that two Ken."

"Coming right up," he proceeds to prepare the drinks.

"If he would communicate with us….me I might have know that he was feeling ill. He was feeling fine earlier in the afternoon he ate all of his lunch."

"Tara, was he hallucinating?"

"Yes most definitely, why? What are you thinking? That Alex is what?"

Ken sets down the drinks, they offer their thanks. "From his past or…." Ally picks up her glass, taking a quick sip, "His imagination."

"Why do you say that?"

"Where is she?"

Tara frowns, her only response, "Huh."

"Where is she? Why isn't she looking for him? The police ran the usual avenues of trying to find out who he may be and we put those bulletins on the news, nothing."

"It seemed to me," Tara turns her body to face her friend, "That he acted as if she should be looking for him."

Ally sets her drink on the bar, "Yeah you're right."

"I realize he was hallucinating Ally but he seemed so thrilled and happy to see her. Well," Tara says as she stirs her drink with the red straw. "Whoever or whatever Alex is, I'll bet she looks a lot like you."

"You think so."

"Yes of course, come on, ever since he got here, he's never shied away from you," she leans forward, "and you're probably the only one who can touch him without him backing away," she takes a sip of her drink. "Shit even your names are alike."

"The reports are due in from Philadelphia tomorrow. Let's see if they keep their word about having them down expeditiously," she says sarcastically.

Tara smiles into her drink, "I wouldn't bet my life on it."

"Neither would I," they share a snicker as Ally waves to Ken. "Ken, two more please and a menu."

_**He stared at the knife for what seemed like hours. The pain was minimal but the blood flowed freely and quickly. The door opens and a man speaks, "Oh no, no, I don't want you to die."**_

_**His wounds are covered. "No more utensils for his food, he can eat with his hands." **_

_**He feels a prick on his arm. It starts to get dark. His wounds are stitched and hours later he awakens.**_

_**The mat is cold and when he turns he feels a chill. He moves his hand in search for the blanket, then remembers that the blanket was taken away days, weeks ago he doesn't remember. He sits up and that's when he realizes that he is naked. He remembers that blood was on his pants and they have taken them away. A loud sound is heard. The metal drawer that holds his food opens. He rolls over and gingerly puts his hand inside. Cloth, he pulls it out. Sweatpants, he slides them on and rolls back onto the mat.**_

**The Next Morning**

**10 a.m.**

He wakes to a dark gray, rainy morning. The raindrops hitting the window make for a soothing sound. _Noise_, he thinks _yes any sort of noise_. He feels a presence next to his bed.

"My God why did I ever buy these shoes?"

"They were probably on sale."

She speaks without looking up, chuckling, "You're probably right," she gazes at the man in the bed and smiles. He does indeed this time return that smile.

**TBC**


	12. DNA Doesn't Lie Or Does It?

**Chapter Twelve**

**DNA Doesn't Lie, Or Does It?**

He turns his gaze away, "What did I do?" He asks keeping his eyes focused forward on the bars that cover the window.

Ally follows his stare, "We're not sure you did anything." She says moving the chair forward. "Do you know how you got here?"

"Yes," he nods his head but does not look at her. "Two cops brought me here."

"Do you know where you were before that?"

"No," he says abruptly. "I remember," he swallows hard. "I saw a light and starting walking through this house. I didn't see any people just….it seemed as if someone had purposely left the lights on to guide me through the house and out the front door."

"It was dark where you were?"

He nods his head slowly, "Yeah."

"Was anyone with you?"

"No I was alone most of the time, but I…." visions of the white haired man and his associates flicker through his mind.

"Tell me, what are you thinking about?"

"The men….the men that were there I can't remember their faces but they….one had white hair, one had red and another had dark hair. And one….had a beard. I think the white haired man was their boss and he didn't like me at all," he coughs. "He, he told me I did something to his son and, and there was this big dude," he holds out his arms to show how her how wide he was. "And he was tall. The other guys….I think were scared of him."

"This is going to sound like a line from an old B movie," Ally says shyly. "But….do you know your name?"

"You're asking me that as if," he turns his head to face her. "You don't know either."

She has to smile; _mentally disabled….I don't think so_, "That's very perceptive. You don't know your name, do you?"

He pulls off the sheet as he sits up in the bed. She, after many days of experience with him not wanting to be crowded, moves her chair back. "No, I don't know," he swings his legs off the bed and they never dangle they meet the floor. "You know what's weird," he runs his fingers through his hair, "Is that you remind me of someone, but I don't know who."

"Alex," she blurts out the name.

He raises his eyebrows, "Alex?" he smiles as he scans her from head to toe, "You don't look like a man."

"Why thank you," she chuckles softly, "How about Alexis or Alexandra?"

He gazes around the room in the hopes that something will spark a memory, "I….I don't know, maybe she's just a dream."

"Yesterday, after we did a blood workup we discovered that you caught an infection. Your temperature reached 104 and you were delirious, you called me Alex. You seemed elated that I had found you. So whoever she is, you must believe that she would be looking for you………" she stops. He glances at her and she meets his eyes. "The first day that you arrived we gave your description to the Pennsylvania police...no one has reported you missing, you're not an escapee from a hospital or...prison," she pauses. "We are still waiting on the results of the DNA tests and fingerprints that we sent to Philadelphia, if you are even in the system."

"I guess then it really was a dream and she doesn't exist at all." Rubbing his bearded face, "So, I'm in Pennsylvania. Huh? Where?"

"A little town called Lincoln Park."

"No, I mean what hospital? What nut house?"

"How….?"

"The windows," he points. "Or the bars on them, this is a different room then I was in before, did I break her arm?"

"Tara? No she's fine. We put you in this part of the hospital for your own protection, just in case….."

He interjects, "Just in case I really hurt someone, right?"

"We, Tara and I didn't know……"

He holds up his hands "It's alright, I understand. I do. I'm just a little confused," he falls back onto the bed.

"What are you confused about?"

"What's a dream and what's not?"

"Things will start to clear up for you, day by day please be patient."

"I know one thing for sure," he points his index finger in the air.

"What's that?" she asks excitedly.

"I'm hungry."

Smiling she stands, "Me too, what would you like to eat. I'm buying."

"Um….pizza, Brooklyn style."

"Are you from Brooklyn?"

"I don't know," he exhales as he sits up. "There is one thing that I do know," he says assertively.

"And what is that?"

"I am in need of a haircut and a shave; something tells me that I usually don't mind a few days worth of beard growth." He scratches his cheeks, "But this is too much." He stares out into space, "How, how would I know that?"

"Because the mind can be very selective as to what it wants to remember."

Shaking his head, "You sound just like a psychiatrist."

**One Police Plaza**

Ross signs his name on the last of; he lost count, piece of paper, which requires his signature. After sorting the papers into three separate piles he stands and with one quick motion grabs his coat. A hunger pain hits him as he checks the time; _I'll actually get out_ _of here before seven_. His phone rings. Biting his lip, he stares at it, listening to it ring six times, "Damn!" He tosses his coat on the chair and picks up the phone, "Ross," he says abruptly.

"_Captain Ross?"_ the voice on the line asks.

"Yes this is Captain Ross."

"_Good evening Captain, my name is Roland Cramer. I am the chief of police of the Philadelphia police department. I have recently acquired a file from my forensics department; concerning one of your detectives the thing is Captain that according to United States Police data base….the record states that he is deceased."_

Ross frowns, "One of my detectives?" He walks around to the back of his desk and sits down.

Ross reads over the report that Chief Cramer faxed to him_. DNA and fingerprints are a perfect match to Robert Goren. We have forwarded the information to Doctor Allison Evans doctor of Psychiatry at the Golden Pines Psychiatric Hospital in Lincoln Park Pennsylvania. _After a few clicks on the internet yellow pages he gets instant access to the phone number of the hospital.

He picks up the phone then dials the number. "Golden Pines, how may I help you?"

"_Good evening my name is Captain Daniel Ross from the New York City Police department may I please speak with Doctor Evans."_

"One moment please." An unfamiliar song plays as he unconsciously taps his fingers on the desk. "I'm sorry Captain Ross but Doctor Evans has left for the evening. Is this an emergency?"

"_No."_

"I could call her and have her call you this evening."

"_Yes I would appreciate that, my number here is…."_

"One moment Sir she just walked in the door," Janine puts the caller on hold. "Doctor Evans there is a Captain Ross on the phone he wishes to speak with you."

"Captain Ross, who is he?"

"He says that he is from the New York City police department." Ally frowns, "Do you want to take it here or in your office?"

"I'll take it here," Janine presses the blinking light on line one as she hands her the receiver. "This is Doctor Evans, how may I help you Captain?"

"_I have, this evening, received a phone call from Chief Cramer and he has faxed me a forensics report, it concerns a patient of yours."_

_Oh, my God he's a serial killer and he's…._she shakes her head_. No he's not, stop that, _"Captain I have many patients to whom are you referring."

"_The man I am referring to….his name is Robert Goren and he was….is one of my detectives."_

Ally leans forward and holds her forehead, rubbing it as she speaks, "Is he six foot four inches tall, brown eyes and hair with gray flecks throughout?"

"_Yes that does describe him, however many man look like that. The reason I am calling is to inform you that I am sending two of my detectives to make a formal ID on this man."_

"Captain I need to ask you something?"

"_Of course Doctor."_

"You say he may be this man Robert," _Bobby….Buddy_... "Not too sound….Captain didn't you realize that he was missing?"

"_Actually Doctor Evans….we thought...we thought he was dead. My detectives, Paul Keene and Alex Eames will be there in the morning to make a positive identification, if it is or not him."_

"Very well, have them ask for me when they arrive I am usually here by eight a.m."

"_Yes I will Doctor, good night."_

"Oh Captain."

"_Yes Doctor."_

"You mentioned the name Alex is that a man or a woman?"

"_She's a woman and for the past eight years they've been partners."_

_Alex, well what do you know_, "Captain if you will hold on for a moment while I go to my office I would like to talk to you in depth about, well we've been calling him Buddy."

For the next twenty minutes Ally tells Ross the story of the quiet mystery man that they have affectionately come to know as Buddy.

**Alex's Apartment**

The keys to the Mustang been laying on her kitchen table since the day that she received them. Lewis has called a few times inquiring if she wanted to take a drive. She refuses every time, not really sure why. She picks them up, jingling them, then immediately sets them down. If someone was to ask her how may days it has been since….since that day she could tell them without hesitation.

She promised Frank that she would help him remove Bobby's clothes from the apartment. She has to smile when she thinks how well he is doing. He has been given the ok to live on his own, so she and Frank have planed to tackle that chore tomorrow. Bobby would be proud, not only for what he did but for his brother's new attitude toward life. She picks up her cell phone and pushes the number 5 on speed dial.

"_Yes, as always I'm not here. Leave a message…" _A cold shiver runs through her. She disconnects the phone, moments later she dials it again, "_Yes, as always I'm not here. Leave a message if you wish or call my cell." _She smiles, the sound of his voice, it has been so long since she has heard it. Disconnecting once again she tosses the phone on the table, _Frank where are you?_

The ringing of her cell phone startles her, she checks the caller ID, _Ross,_ "Eames."

_"Detective I realize you were to have tomorrow off but I need you to come back in."_

"Captain can't you call…."

_"No Eames I need you for this."_

"Yes sir," she says solemnly, "May I ask what this is about?"

_"I will explain everything tomorrow; I need you to come in early."_

"Early?"

_"Yes before eight a.m."_

"Yes Sir, I'll be there."

Ross returns the phone to the cradle. "DNA doesn't lie….or does it?"

**TBC**


	13. Information to Boggle the Mind

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Information to Boggle the Mind**

Ross sits back in his chair, stretching out his legs as he leans his head back staring at the ceiling. He thinks that this would be the perfect moment for a cigar, but alas it is not allowed and he quit smoking them. Leaning forward to retrieve the fax report, he scans it over for the tenth time. _DNA and_ _fingerprints are a perfect match to Robert Goren_, he sets the paper down, once again sitting back. _The dental records of the man in the_ _car, now if that wasn't Goren than who? Someone has gone to great_ _lengths to make us believe that he was dead so we would not look for_ _him and they could turn him into a_, he thinks back to Ally's description of the man they found walking down the street that rainy Sunday afternoon. _A blank slate, but why? And who?" _

**The Next Morning**

**One Police Plaza**

**7:45 a.m.**

Tired and upset for the change in her plans Alex arrives at 1PP less than enthusiastic. She meets up with her C.O. at the garage elevator, "Morning Captain."

"Detective," he nods his head, "Thank you for coming in so early."

_I hope it's worth it, "_Not a problem Sir," she smiles to his face, he gestures for her to enter the elevator, with her back to him she frowns. "I bought us coffee," he says cheerfully, holding up a brown paper bag.

She inhales the aroma, "Smells good, thanks."

Idle chitchat about their commute and the weather is discussed before the door opens to the eleventh floor. They walk side by side through the scarcely populated squad room. From habit she veers off in the direction of her desk, opening her desk drawer then dumping her bag inside closing it with her leg. Ross turns when he hears the thump, "Detective?"

"Sorry Sir," she shrugs her shoulders, "Habit."

He removes a container of coffee from the bag, handing it to her. "It's black," he says.

"I need to put some sugar and cream in; I'll meet you in your office."

"I'll wait for you," he follows her into the break room; he patiently waits as she pours sugar and cream into the container. Cradling the cup in her hands she takes a quick sip, "Yes that is good, thank you Captain."

He leads the way to his office; opens the door and once again gestures for her to enter first. "Please, please have a seat."

"Yes Sir," she says softly, holding her cup tight.

He sits on the edge of his desk, "Last night I received a phone call from the chief of police of the Philadelphia police department. He called to inform me that he received a forensic file concerning a patient that is currently residing at the Golden Pines Psychiatric Hospital," _Jesus Christ Captain_, Alex thinks. _Get to the freaking point already. _"After his phone call he faxed me the report," he holds up a sheet of paper." Leaning forward, "After I spoke to him I called the hospital and spoke with a Doctor Evans she faxed me this photo."

"Pennsylvania? Captain, why are we…?"

Ross stands, "The DNA report is from Philadelphia," he walks to the back of his desk. "The photo is from the hospital," he sits down purposely avoiding her gaze. "Here," he reaches across the desk, handing her the file and the photo, "Take a look."

She gazes first at the photo, holding it closer to her eyes, "This is a terrible picture, Sir." She scans over the face once again, _he looks like_ _Grizzly Adams but it does look like Bobby_, she focuses on the eyes, _his eyes they look so sad_, "Am I to assume that we know who this is."

"Eames," he says her name softly. "We both know who he resembles."

_God I want it to be_. She tosses the photo on his desk. "It can't be," she says strictly.

Ross cannot hide the surprised look on his face at her remark, _I_ _thought she'd be thrilled_, "Granted the man in this photo needs a haircut and a shave," Ross looks at the photo intensely. "The staff at the hospital took it when he first arrived two weeks ago on a rainy Sunday night. Now if we are to believe the forensics report the man in this photo is Detective Goren," Alex turns her head away, _am I dreaming? Is this a dream? Ok, if it is, I don't want to wake up. _Ross continues, breaking her concentration, "If this man is Detective Goren then a crime has been committed and I want one of my detectives to investigate."

"Detective Goren," she says his name assertively as she stands, forcing Ross to look up. "He's a human being Captain, remember that? And if this is him," she picks up the photo gazing at the quickly, her anger is overtaken by worry, "My God where the hell was he? And what did they do to him?" She places the photo gently on the desk. "I'm assuming," she crosses her arms in a defiant pose. "You brought me in here to assign me to this case because there is no way in hell that anyone else is going to go to Philadelphia." She expels a long breath as she sits down, "What?" she rubs her temples, _I'm not really sure I want to know,_ "What did the doctor tell you?"

Ross spends the next ten minutes retelling the tale of the quiet mystery man. "From what Doctor Evans told me, his memory is sketchy of the last two months," he pauses. "He….he does not remember his name or his past. His mind is like a clean slate. She believes that someone wanted him this way."

"Who could and would do such a thing?"

"Whoever it is has the money and the power to plant another person in a car and….son of a bitch!" Ross suddenly picks up the phone and dials a number.

"Captain who are you calling?"

"I am calling…." He drops his gaze, "This is Captain Ross I'd like to speak to Doctor Roth please."

"Captain," Alex frowns, "Doctor Roth?"

He covers the mouthpiece, "If you remember he was the one who made the ID of the dental records and was confident that the deceased man was Goren. Maybe he lied and," he holds his finger in the air. "Yes Doctor I need to meet with you this morning, it is of an urgent matter so I suggest that you clear away some time in the next hour for a meeting."

"_Are you ordering me to…."_

"Oh yes I am Doctor, it concerns Robert Goren." Ross can hear a hard swallow from the man on the phone. _"Yes of course Captain, I'll be here."_

**The Office of Doctor Roth **

**Forensic Dentist**

When they arrive Roth has disappeared. His receptionist tells them that he needed to run an errand. "Before he left did he make a phone call?" Ross asks already aware of the answer.

"Yes he did."

Ross and Eames exchange a glance, "Thank you," Ross places his hand on Alex's elbow escorting her toward the door. "I'm going with you Eames." He reaches for the doorknob, "We'll drop by your place first so you can pack a bag, while you're doing that I need to make a few calls."

"This is turning into a nightmare during the day, I can't believe that Roth was in on it," she pauses. "What exactly it is…." She shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know, but why?"

"Well nothing on this planet is going to stop me from finding the answers to these questions," Ross says as he opens the passenger door for her. "Now as for Roth the old blackmail scam, most likely."

They arrive at her place and while she packs a bag he calls the Chief of D's. Once again he explains the phone call from Cramer and the conversation he had with Doctor Evans. As he suspected he is granted permission to not only send Eames to Philadelphia but himself as well.

After a twenty-minute stop at his place they are on the road heading west. "The weather seems to be cooperating with us for this trip."

She smiles, "Yes, it is a nice day Captain."

"I don't get you Eames," Ross says as they cross over the George Washington Bridge headed to New Jersey.

"What? What don't you get?"

"You seem so…. I don't know I would think that you would be excited about this. Finding him."

"He's been gone for almost two months, according to what Doctor," she snaps her fingers.

"Evans, Allison Evans." Ross interjects.

"According to what she told you, he won't know who we are." She pauses. _And after me letting him down, he won't want to know me at all,_ _I'm sorry Bobby_. "The reunion will be less than jovial."

_Her emotions seem jumbled and out of sync._ "Yes but maybe when he sees us….you his memory may return."

She turns her head to look out the window, "Yeah sure, let's just say that I am not going to get my hopes up." _My God I don't know what to think. Two months have passed since he….he…Jesus Alex you still can't bring yourself to even think the word. If it's not him, it will be like returning to that September morning all over again. It is him; _she sits back in the seat closing her eyes as a smile crosses her face that Ross cannot see. _Please God let it be him. _

**Golden Pines**

The door opens and Doctor Evans calls to him, "Buddy, your….they're here." He has been anxiously awaiting the arrival of his guests. A little nervous yes but elated, he rises slowly from the chair then turns to greet them. Ross and Alex stand in the doorway, motionless for a moment. Buddy takes a few steps forward. The expression on their faces tells him all he needs to know, "I'm not, I'm not him am I?" he says sadly.

Ross holds out his hand meeting up with Buddy, Alex remains in the doorway. "The resemblance is remarkable but I'm sorry you are not Robert Goren. I wish I could help you to discover who you are. Again I apologize."

The men shake hands, "You don't owe me any apologies. Doctor Evans is confident that my memory will indeed return….one day."

Alex has not moved from the doorway. _He really is….gone. I have to face it. I always had hope that I would see him again. _The sadness on her face is heartbreaking, Ross takes her hand, "I'm sorry E….Alex," he turns to look at the stranger, who has resumed his seat, looking defeated and angry. "Come on Alex, let's go."

"Someone is playing a masterful game with us Captain and he is winning."

"And making us, look like fools and I don't like to look foolish," Ross says with an air of conviction.

"So then the body in the car wasn't Bobby we know that by Roth's sudden disappearance and this poor man?" she points toward the room.

"He is just a pawn and something tells me that the king is not finished with the game."

Alex wipes away a tear from her cheek, "Captain, where the hell is Bobby? Is he still alive," she says slightly sobbing. "Out there somewhere all alone?"

"We'll find him, Alex." Ross says assertively.

**TBC**


	14. Reunion

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Reunion**

"Eames, Detective Eames wake up," Ross taps her arm. "Alex wake up."

"What?" she rubs her eyes, "Where?"

He lightly touches her shoulder, "Alex, you were dreaming and talking in your sleep."

"Oh God," she exhales in relief. "Where are we?" she asks scanning the surroundings.

"About thirty miles east of Lincoln Park," he puts the car in park. "And this car hasn't moved an inch in ten minutes."

"Any idea what the problem is?"

"No clue." He turns down the heater, "It wasn't him? It wasn't Goren? In your dream?"

"Huh, how did you know what I was dreaming about?"

"You said, he really is gone, I have to face it. I always hoped that I would see him again."

"It wasn't Bobby it was some poor man who is so lost…."

"Why are you afraid?" Ross asks softly.

"I'm not afraid," she says bravely puffing out her chest.

Ross looks away keeping his focus on the rear end of the Dodge Neon directly in front, "There is nothing wrong with being afraid, to tell you the truth I feel a little uneasy myself, almost as if I'm going to see a ghost."

_I haven't seen him since two weeks ago Friday, not because he was gone….because he was safe_. She smiles broadly. Ross notices the smile on her face. "Are you alright?"

Nodding her head, "Yes, I'm fine," _he_ _was trying to tell me he was alive. _The smile on her face quickly turns into a frown.

"You say you're fine but something is bothering you? Tell me, that's an order." He says chuckling.

She forces a small laugh, "My feelings about this are so mixed up….I feel as if I let him down."

"How? We all thought that he was dead and," Ross lightly grabs her arm. "You never believed that, did you?"

"I don't know if I didn't believe it or wouldn't…." Alex points forward, "Hey look the car in front of us is moving."

Putting the car in gear, "Oh boy another foot or two….or maybe three." Alex laughs as the two feet turn into ten, fifteen, and twenty. They are on their way.

**Golden Pines**

His appearance has drastically changed and when he, with Ally by his side walk down the hall they pass Tara. She smiles and nods at the couple. After a few steps she stops suddenly, chuckling slightly, "Wait a minute," she says aloud as she turns jogging to meet up with them. "Ally? Buddy?"

Ally smiles "Yes it is and since you are here I need to talk to the both of you," she holds up the report. "The DNA and fingerprint report from Philadelphia arrived this morning. We'll go to my office." The trio walks down the hall, Ally and Buddy side by side with Tara following close behind.

Buddy sits in the chair closest to the window, "I'm scared," he says staring at the scenery out the window.

"Don't be," Ally smiles sweetly. "All your fears about your past, well here," she hands him the file. "You read it; after all it is about you."

He frowns when he reads, _deceased. _He looks up, "I guess that explains why no one was looking for me." He continues to read, "A cop? Out of all the careers out there that never occurred to me." He grins, "A detective, that's pretty cool." He reads further, "Hey what do you know I am from Brooklyn."

"Buddy," Ally says sweetly as she sits down next to him. "Sometime today two cops from New York are coming here to see you."

"I….I work with these people?"

"Yes," she nods. "Last night I spoke with a Captain Ross," she pauses watching his face for a reaction, there is none. "He informed me that he was sending two of his detectives here, Alex Eames," he looks up. "And Paul Keene."

"Is Alex, the Alex that….?"

"The Captain said that she is your partner, has been for close to eight years."

"_Doctor Gibson, line three, Doctor Gibson line three."_

"Damn," Tara says as she picks up the phone, "This is Doctor Gibson."

"_Doctor, Mister Carter has regained consciousness and is complaining of excruciating pain."_

"I'll be right there." She sets the phone on the cradle. "I'll be back as soon as I can, if not," she pats Buddy's arm for the first time. "Good luck."

He sits still facing forward, "This should be a very interesting reunion." Ally says. "They had all believed that you were….well." She stands when she sees the blank stare on his face. "Buddy." She says his name sternly, "Buddy what's the matter?" She kneels down in front of him. "Talk to me, you trust me? Don't you?" She tries to catch his eye, he continues to look away. "You seem to trust me yesterday what has changed." He remains quiet. "You are afraid to face the past; I can understand that, but…." She places her hand on his arm, he catches her eye. "It is the past and it can not hurt you. The only way that you can rejoin the people in your life is by facing what happened to you."

"And who and why?" he says solemnly.

"What? What did you say?" Ally asks.

"Why? Who would do this," he stands tossing the file on the chair. "It has something to do with his son I must have done something to him…." He begins to pace around the room. "Maybe I killed him. I am….was a cop I could have shot him, that would certainly explain his hatred for me but why put me through that…." He runs his fingers through his hair, "The loneliness was unbearable."

The ringing of her phone startles them, "Yes Diane, what is it?" she says abruptly.

"_There are two New York City police officers here to see you, should I bring them to your office?"_

"No, no I'll come down there." His breathing starts to get hard and the ashen pallor on his face causes her to gasp. "Buddy, calm down everything will be alright, these two people have come here to see you and with their help you may be able to find out all those questions that are filtering through your head." He nervously nods his head. "Do you want to walk down with me? Or…."

He shakes his head frantically, "I'll wait here." He says with a shaky voice.

She pats his arm tenderly, "I'll be right back, relax." He looks up and frowns, "Well try." He smiles slightly.

Ally closes the door softly as she begins her walk down the hall, she hears someone call her name, "Ally wait up." She turns to greet Tara. "I can't miss this." They turn the corner and both doctors stop dead in their tracks, "My God," Tara says as they gaze upon the petite woman who is slowly pacing in front of the reception desk. "I think the two of you were separated at birth."

"Detectives," Ally says.

Alex lifts her head to sound of a woman's voice, her eyes widen at the sight, "You….you look more like my sister than my sister does."

"I'm Doctor Allison Evans, this is Doctor Tara Gibson."

Tara holds out her hand, "This is really freaky; I mean my God the resemblance is incredible."

"Nice to meet you, "I'm Alex Eames and this is my….this is Captain Ross."

"Nice to meet you Captain, Alex," she pauses. "I'm sorry….Detective, please this way," Ally motions with her hands. "He's a little nervous about this meeting."

"I must be honest with you doctor," Alex says. "So am I."

Ally opens the door to her office and the man sitting in the chair next to the window stands. Alex gasps at the sight holding her hand to her mouth, "Oh my God! It's Bobby! Captain, it's him!" She says excitedly her heart pounding in her chest.

Ross chuckles, "I can see that Eames." She jogs the few feet with her arms open, he in turn opens his arms. "So I take it you recognize me." He says dryly. They all share a laugh. Alex releases her hold taking a step back; their eyes meet he smiles at first then frowns. "Is this some sort of scam?"

All frown at his comment Ally responds first, "What are you talking about?'"

He takes a step back, "Is she your sister of something and you thought you could trick me into remembering something."

"No Bobby," she tugs on his hand, he looks down at her catching her eye, he frowns trying to recall the face. "I'm your partner," She says as she takes his hand. "Alex, remember? And I'm sorry, sorry that I didn't look for you." Her voice starts to crack. "I….I hope you can forgive me."

He frowns, "Forgive you? For what? I read that report you didn't know."

She turns her head away as tears fill her eyes, "Yes I did."

**TBC**


	15. Goren and Eames Together Again

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Goren and Eames, Together Again**

"Doctors," Ross says as he motions with his head toward the door, "How about a cup of coffee?"

Ally smiles giving her colleague a wink, Tara smiles in return, "Great idea Captain, my treat." Ally replies.

Ross holds his hand out to Bobby, he accepts. "I have to say that it is indeed a pleasure to see you again."

"Hopefully before the day is out I'll ah…. it is definitely a pleasure to see….thank you." Bobby watches as Ross follows the two women across the room, closing the door softly behind. He turns his attention to his remaining guest, Alex has her back to him, he can hear a sniffle. "Are you crying?" he asks sweetly as she wipes her eyes with her palm.

"I never wanted to believe that you were gone," she looks up into his eyes. "I was afraid to tell anyone how I felt. I figured they would just tell me that I was wishing for something that would never come true."

He flashes a sweet smile and she smiles in return, "I…." he begins to pace around the room. "I had dreams about you, they," he stuffs his hands in his pockets. "After awhile I wasn't sure if you were real or not," he stops and turns to face her. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry, sorry for what?"

"That except for the dreams," he lowers his head." I don't remember you at all but man some of the dreams seemed so real."

_He was thinking of me….while I was thinking of him_, "Dreams? What sort of dreams?"

"I….I don't….They were strange," he chuckles, "Wait, I remember one," he wags his finger at her. "There was this kid, well not really a kid he was young….anyway, I'm supposing he was your partner. He started hitting on you and…." He takes a quick glance at her; she is staring at him, frowning as the color slowly drains from her face. "What's the matter?" he asks as she turns her head away from his gaze. "What? Please tell me," he implores. "What's the matter?"

_Should I tell him about my dreams? No not yet_. She turns to face him, "It….it was in a garage, wasn't it?" Alex asks timidly.

"Yeah," he says as he nods his head. "How did you know that?"

"Because that happened."

"What?" he expels a nervous laugh, "That's, that's not possible….is it?"

"I guess it is," they both sit down on the only couch in the room. "I don't think we should tell anyone about this Bobby they might think that we….I've lost my mind."

"I'm for that," he starts to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" she asks cheerfully.

He smirks, "I think the room next to mine is empty."

"Funny Goren, oh you are funny." She notices him staring, "What's the matter?"

"Were….are we or were we very close?"

"I guess you could say that. We….spent a great deal of time together and could easily pick up on each other's mood first thing in the morning." She smiles, "We, I'm not sure how or when it developed but sometimes it's as if we can read each other's thoughts."

"I suppose that may explain the dreams, huh?"

"Yes," she hesitates. "I had dreams about you, then one day they just ended that's when I felt so alone and….sad. I knew that it was time to except the fact that you were gone….but I couldn't." He places his hand on hers and she smiles as her hand disappears, she looks up into his eyes, smiling at the sight, she never realized how much she missed looking into those soft brown eyes.

He turns his head away as a slight blush appears on his face, "No one's mentioned a….family. Is there anyone?"

"Yes, I had the task of telling your Mom and your brother Frank about your accident and when I get back to the city I will have the task of telling them that you are….I can't believe it." She rubs her forehead, "All those weeks, where? Do you know where you were?"

He releases her hand, turning his head away, "It was dark and sometimes it was cold and damp. There were a few people there." He fidgets in his seat.

"It's alright now, you're safe," she lightly pats his arm. "Bobby?" No response; she taps his arm, "Bobby?" he smiles. "Sorry it's just that I've been….they've been calling me Buddy since I got here."

She laughs aloud, "I understand, can you remember their faces?"

"No," he says abruptly bowing his head. "All I remember….is the different coloring of their hair and one had a beard, but the white-haired man." He wags his finger, "He….he was the one. He was the boss I guess. I….what they looked like?" he shakes his head despairingly. "I don't remember."

"A man with white hair, he was the one who abducted you?"

"Yes and he said something to me that I can't get out of my mind." He pauses, "My son would have been cured if you hadn't interfered." He catches her eye. "What do you think that means?"

"I'm not sure," she slowly shakes her head as she contemplates, "Bobby, do you think Nicole had anything to do with this?"

He frowns as a puzzled look appears on his face, "Nicole? Who is Nicole?"

Her eyes widen twice their normal size, "Who's Nicole?" she says surprisingly, then notices the sad expression on his face. "I'm sorry," she holds her hand up. "How about we go and join the others for coffee."

"Why are you deliberately trying to change the subject, who's Nicole?"

"Bobby it's a long story for another day ok?" She takes his hand in hers and notices for the first time the scar on his wrist, "I'm so sorry that they made you…." she holds his hand up to her cheek. "Doctor Evans told Ross everything that has happened since you got here." He caresses her cheek with his finger, "I remember a knife and blood then I saw and heard the white haired man, he said," he swallows hard. "I don't want you to die." She moves closer to him, "We'll figure it out." She says confidently.

"We?"

"Yes we," she unconsciously lays her head on his shoulder, "Feeling better?"

"Yes I am, thanks to you." They sit in comfortable silence for a moment.

She sits up catching his eye, "You look a lot better than you did when I first got here."

"This is the best I've felt in a long time, so," he leans forward placing his elbows on his thighs. "We were partners huh? Were we any good?"

"How do you mean?"

"In solving crimes? What sort of crimes did we solve?"

"Murders. Mostly of the rich and famous."

"Why the rich and famous?"

"Major crimes, high profile and if you want to know if we were good?" she sits back crossing her arms. "Damn right, we were good." His smile turns into a hearty laugh.

He slouches, laying his head on the back of the couch, staring at the ceiling, "Eames."

She smiles at the sound of her name, "Yes Bobby."

"Who's Nicole?"

**TBC**

**Later**


	16. Family Affair

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Family Affair**

"Bobby," she takes his hand in hers. "She's a menace to society and she's a fugitive and…."

"If she was there I….I don't remember seeing any women, just men."

They turn their attention to the door when they hear a slight knock. They watch as the door opens slowly, "Hey you two, everything alright?" Ally asks.

"Yes Doctor," Alex says as she stands, "Fine." Bobby remains seated, turning his head to face her, "So, where's the coffee?"

She smiles, "Alex would you like a cup?"

She nods her head, "Yes I would thank you, cream and one sugar."

Ally excuses herself, closing the door softly behind her.

"I'm going to go back to the city, go over our old cases and find out who this white-haired man is."

He shrugs his shoulders, "Sure whatever."

She frowns at his lack of enthusiasm, "Bobby is there anything else you can remember about him?"

"No," he says abruptly. "What I told you is all I can remember."

"I could bring in some files and we can…."

"Ah, no I don't think that's a good idea," he stands, "I mean it's a long drive out here and you'd have to lug all that crap around."

"It would only be a few boxes, I would only bring in the ones where the criminals are now out of jail, right now I can think of at least six men who fit that description. It won't be that many."

Noticing the determined look on her face, he realizes that he cannot dissuade her, "I have to leave now; if you want to come back with all that stuff I guess there's nothing I can do to stop you. Thank you for visiting." He excuses himself leaving her alone; she hugs herself from the chill in the air.

Ally returns surprised that Bobby is gone and Alex has remained. She notices the look of bewilderment on her face. "Is there anything wrong Detective?" Ally asks as she hands her a Styrofoam cup of coffee.

"Thank you," Alex takes a sip. "I talked to him about bringing in some files in the hope that we could go through them together and discover who the white-haired man is."

"That's an excellent idea," Ally says excitedly.

"He didn't think so," she exhales loudly as she sits down. "Bobby Goren would stay up all night long watching surveillance videos if he thought it would lead to the perp. But this guy," she points toward the door. "He's not interested at all."

Ally walks further into the room, "He afraid," she says bluntly. She takes the empty spot on the couch next to Alex. "Afraid?" Alex asks.

"Yes, afraid to face his past which will lead him to discover who he was and what he was that caused him to be in this situation, to be the object of someone's hatred."

"I can understand that, but he shouldn't be afraid, he's a good man. He might irritate people a bit but aside from that, he's never harmed anyone in his life. Bobby is a very warm and caring man."

"I thought as much," she smiles. "You need to go back to the city, bring these files for him to look over, he might object but you have to be firm with him."

"I will."

"When you come back are you going to bring his family with you?"

"Oh my God," Alex smacks her forehead. "I forgot all about them. Yes I will." She laughs aloud.

Ally smiles, "What?"

"I wonder how many people have had to tell someone that their loved one who they thought was dead….is really alive."

The door opens and Ross steps inside, "Detective ready to go?"

"Yes sir," she stands. Ally follows her lead. Alex holds out her hand, "Doctor, it was a pleasure to meet you and I'll do what you suggest, see you in a couple of days."

"It was nice to meet you," she shakes Alex's hand. Ross steps in closer to her, "Captain, it was a pleasure."

"Bye Doctor, it was nice to meet you."

**Later That Afternoon**

"You've been very quiet Detective," Ross says as he steers the car onto the right lane, for the exit to the Delaware Water Gap. He takes a quick glance at her, "You look confused."

"Just thinking," she adjusts her position in the seat, "I have to tell his mother that he is alive."

"I'm sorry but I don't see the problem, I would think she'd be thrilled."

"Of course she'll be thrilled. That's not the problem. She'll want to see him."

"Sorry Eames, still not following."

"He has no memory of his past, right?"

"Yeah," a sudden realization hits the Captain of the Major Case Squad. "He doesn't remember his mother or her condition, now I see your dilemma. Maybe," Ross pauses. "You could tell her that he is not allowed visitors. No that's not right."

"I'm gonna need tomorrow morning off Sir. She needs to hear this face to face."

**One Police Plaza**

**Early That Evening**

"Any progress?" Ross inquires.

"I….I can't concentrate on this I'm meeting Frank in about an hour to tell him that his brother is alive. For some reason I am dreading it."

Ross sits on the edge of her desk, "My God Eames why?"

"I'm not sure, I know these two," she rubs her eyes. "They will of course be happy that he is alive but Frances has gotten her eldest son back in her life and Frank, well he has his life back all because Bobby was….dead. They will say something….about how it will affect them, oh hell I'm just be cynical."

**Bobby's Apartment**

"Can I get you anything to drink, Alex?"

"No thank you Frank." She walks further into the room.

"Please have a seat," Frank motions for her to sit on the couch.

She nods, removing her jacket draping it over the arm of the chair. "Yesterday Captain Ross and I went to a hospital in Pennsylvania where a man who they were calling Buddy has been for close to two weeks, the man, well he's Bobby. Frank your brother is alive."

He frowns, his first thought, "What about the apartment, is he gonna kick me out?"

Alex shakes her head, _I knew it_. "Frank I don't know."

"Jesus listen to me," he exhales loudly as he sits in the leather recliner. "I'm not sure what to say other than I'm glad. Strange, life is very strange, with him being gone, so we thought, he has helped me. I can't go back to the man that I was."

"That's on your shoulders Frank, not your brothers. If you go back to that life, it's your fault, not Bobby's."

"I know," he rubs his face. "I know. Does my Mom know?"

"No not yet, I'm going up to Carmel Ridge tomorrow and tell her, I thought that maybe the day after you and I with your Mom should go see him."

"Alex, one question," he raises his index finger. "Why hasn't he called? Is he seriously injured and not able to call?"

"No, he's lost his memory Frank; he doesn't remember who to call."

"Oh my God, where was he?"

"I don't know, but I'll find out who and why. I won't rest until I find out who did this to him."

"I'll go with you tomorrow to see Mom, if….if you want."

"Yes I would like that."

"What time do you want to leave?"

She stands picking up her jacket. "I'll be here at 8 a.m."

"I'll be ready."

"Good night Frank," he escorts her to the door. "See you in the morning."

"Good night Alex."

**Carmel Ridge**

"Alex, Frank this is a surprise a visit in the middle of the week." She hugs them, "Oh," she squeezes her sons' cheek. "It is so good to see you," she reaches for Alex's hand, "Both of you."

"Frances I have some news, good news about Bobby."

"Good news about Bobby," she shakes her head. "I….I don't understand."

"Frances Bobby is alive."

"Why are you being cruel, that is not funny Alex."

Alex remains silent for a moment anticipating that Frank may want to tell her. She watches him as he turns his back on them, she shrugs her shoulders, expelling a long breath, "Frances I wouldn't kid you about this, it's true. I saw him yesterday, he's alive and….well he's in a hospital in Pennsylvania."

Frances grabs Alex's hand as she sits down. "Hospital, he's injured, physically?" Alex opens her mouth to speak, Frances cuts her off. "Why hasn't he called? He should call his mother."

Alex exhales, _oh boy here we go_. "Physically he's fine he was….he doesn't remember his past, he didn't even know who I was."

"I need to see him, will you take me?"

"Yes I'll take you, you and Frank; we'll be here early in the morning to take you."

**Golden Pines**

"Please escort them to my office, Diane." Ally says, "I'll meet them there in a few minutes."

"Yes Doctor."

Ally knocks on his door, he opens it, smiling. "Good morning," he says with a cheery tone as he rubs the towel over his wet hair. Tossing the towel across the room Ally watches it as it lands on the bed.

"You have company," Ally says as she walks past him. He closes the door, "Your mother and your brother are here to see you."

He slips a t-shirt over his head, "Tell them to go back home I don't want to see them."

"Bobby, it's your family why not?"

Stuffing the t-shirt into his pants, "I said tell them to go away I don't want to see them!"

"Bobby I don't understand," she exhales. "But alright I'll tell them." She walks across the room toward the door, "I'll be back we need to talk."

Ally opens the door to her office, "Detective," she nods her head. "It's nice to see you again."

"Doctor Evans," Alex holds out her hand the women shake, "I'd like you to meet, Frances Goren and this is Bobby's brother Frank."

Frances shakes her hand, "I thought Bobby would be with you," she says.

"He….he doesn't want to see you now."

Frances takes a step closer, "What?" she wags her finger in Ally's face. "You tell that boy to get out here now!"

"His memory is very sketchy, he doesn't," she swallows hard. "Remember you, I'm sorry."

"He doesn't remember his own mother?"

"No Ma'am, not at this time."

"Hog wash, you tell him to come out here now!" Frances crosses her arms in a defiant pose.

Ally stands erect, "No Ma'am I won't do that, he's my patient and if that is his wish at this time I have to abide by his wishes."

Alex steps forward, "I'll talk to him."

Ally holds her hand up, "No, I'll do it, please have a seat. I'll be back, hopefully with Bobby."

She knocks on his door for the second time this morning, she hears a grunt from inside and she opens the door. "Bobby they are waiting." She walks further into the room. "Bobby come on, they want to see you, you're not being fair to them." He remains lying on the bed with his back to her. "You know if you don't look at me or answer it just makes me talk more."

He turns to face her, "Why didn't I dream about them?" He sits up, "My family, I didn't dream about them I just dreamt about her, why?"

"Maybe because you thought that Alex would be the one to find you."

He smirks, "That's a pretty lame answer."

She sits next to him on the bed, "It's the only one I got now. Bobby I honestly don't know."

"I felt a connection to Alex when I saw her what if it doesn't happen with them?"

She stands, "There's only one way to find out, come on," she says pleading. "Go talk to them. The more people that you can talk to about your past will only help you to remember."

"I'm…." he bows his head. "I'm afraid."

She resumes her spot on the bed next to him, touching his shoulder, "I know but from what I have learned about you from Alex, you don't have anything to be afraid of."

"What if….what if it's something that she doesn't know about."

"You actually believe that?"

He nods his head slowly, speaking softly, "Yes I do."

**TBC **


	17. Dysfunctional Personified

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Dysfunctional Personified**

**Bobby's Room**

Ally finds herself walking toward the door alone, she smiles to herself as she stops and turns to face him, "Are we procrastinating on purpose?"

"Yes we are," he keeps his head down not wanting to look her in the eyes. "I don't want to do this."

"Bobby," she resumes her spot on the bed next to him. "Are you remembering something that she or your brother may have done to you as a child."

"No," he keeps his focus forward, "It's just a feeling." He touches her forearm, "Why?" He sits up straight, "Do you know something?"

"No," she shakes her head. "I haven't uncovered anything like that, only that." She pauses, "Only what?" he tugs on her arm gently. "Your mother is mentally ill." He begins to laugh, "Stop," she frowns, "Bobby stop it."

"Come on Ally," he continues to laugh, "You don't find humor in this?"

"No I don't," she says sternly trying to sound convincing. His laughing persists, she tries her best to contain her laughter but she soon joins him.

"So," he holds his hand to his chest taking a deep breath. "So maybe that's it," he lies back on the bed. "That I've just imagined everything and I've lost my mind," he exhales loudly, "Oh man."

"You know that's not what happened, you're totally rational."

"Mentally ill huh? And what exactly is her problem?"

"She's schizophrenic."

He sits up, "And they let her out?"

Ally smiles, "With the proper medication schizophrenics can function very well."

"Jesus Christ," he rubs his eyes, "What about my brother?"

"Alex told me that your brother has had a drug abuse problem for years but since...well since you've been gone he has turned his life around."

"Shit," he smirks. "I guess hoping for a normal family was way out of line."

"Hey," she nudges him on the arm. "I've not told many people this but when I was nine my mother was diagnosed as bipolar. Ever since then I have been interested in why people do the things they do. The human mind fascinates me."

"Was it hard for you as a kid?"

"Yes and when your memory returns..."

"I don't think I want my childhood memories to return."

"Sorry to tell you this but I think," she crosses her arms. "No I'm sure they will."

"Damn," he chuckles softly, "Sorry Ally."

"Don't be, I understand."

"What about your Dad did he take care of her?"

"No, the selfish son of bitch. We, my Mom, my brother and I had to move out of our house in Connecticut and move in with my Grandparents, here in Pennsylvania. My father left one morning for work and never came back."

He notices a tear in her eye and when she blinks it rolls down her cheek, he brushes it away. "Thanks for telling me that," he takes her hand in his, "Come on let's get this over with." He stands and she follows his lead, out the door and down the hall. He quickens his pace and she has to jog to keep up with his long strides. They appear at her office door in less than five minutes. He doesn't knock he just opens the door, the occupants inside gasp from the sound.

**Ally's Office**

He notices Alex and smiles, walking directly toward her, holding out his hands, "It's nice to see you again."

She takes hold of both of his hands, "You too partner," she smiles sweetly. She motions with her eyes for him to turn his attention to the man and women standing next to her. Alex notices the look of apprehension on his face and feels the nervousness in his hands. She stands on tip-toe, whispering so only he will hear, "It's alright."

Before he has a chance to react to Alex's comment Frances places her body between them, "Bobby," she has her hands on his face before he can answer, "Bobby, oh look at you," she wraps her arms around him, he keeps his arm down. "My heart was aching when, well when...I." She steps back sniffling. Frank nudges her arm, "Here Mom," he hands her a tissue. "Thank you Frank."

"Bobby," Frank says his name not able to make eye contact, "Why?" Bobby says as he begins to pace around the room, "Why do I get the feeling that I have inconvenienced you two?"

"Bobby that's a horrible thing to say," Frances retorts.

"Horrible," Alex says. "True, but he does have a point." She straightens her back well aware of the fact that she has gotten the attention of everyone in the room. "Do you have any idea what he has gone through and you're worried about how it affects you," staring down Frances, she lowers her head. "And you," she points her finger at Frank, "All you're worried about is your own ass. What will happen to me?" she say with a whine, mocking him. "I will have to move out of Bobby's apartment and stand up like a man and take care of myself for a change." Without uttering a word Bobby brushes past them and is out the door within moments. Ally follows him, he can hear the click-click of her shoes and he stops in his tracks, "I told you," he turns to meet her gaze. "Nothing, no connection at all." He wags his finger at her, "But...contempt that's what I feel towards those two." She watches him as he continues his journey down the hall.

The trio have remained and Ally's temper has risen, she jogs back toward her office and when she opens the door it hits the wall, "What's the matter with him?" Frances asks. Ally notices that Alex has taken a seat on the couch, staring out the window.

"What's the matter with him? What's the matter with you? My God do you have and idea how empty he feels? He has no memory of his past, things that he loved and enjoyed, friends and family. And you talk about your heart aching and you," Ally moves in on Frank. "He's your brother, how about a thank you for what he did for you." Frank stuffs his hands in his pockets giving Ally a puzzled look, "Alex told me." They turn their attention to Alex as she mumbles a few obscenities under her breath as she walks between them toward the door, she slams the door behind her. Ally watches and smiles then continues, "Can't you see that this, sad as it is, gives the three of you a chance to start all over, forget about the past and think about tomorrow."

**Bobby's Room**

Alex knocks on his door, she can hear him say, slightly muffled, "Go away." She opens the door, "No."

He stuffs his hands in his pockets turning away from her, "Just leave me alone." Alex stands her ground shaking her head, "No."

"Tell me," he turns to face her, the sadness on his face causes a tear on her heartstrings, "Tell me the truth, tell me about them."

She takes his hand and leads him to the two chairs that face the window, they sit simultaneously. "Bobby, even though you have never deserted her and have been the one to take care of her since you were a kid she has a special place in her heart for Frank. She is not above telling you that Frank would if he could do better for her. But you know that he never could and he, up until now he hasn't." Alex crosses his legs, "Hell he's gotten me to take on some things that deal with her."

"You?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"Your very welcome," she places her hand on his shoulder. "Anyway you understand her and accept her for her flaws. But you know," Alex says as she takes his hand in hers, "She loves you very much."

"I got the feeling even after a short time in there with them that I have disrupted their plans by being alive."

"Unfortunately," Alex says. "No bull, ok?"

He nods, "Yeah."

"Your death, well it brought them together. In your will you left provisions for you brother, money that you did not have to give to him when you were alive and it helped him to turn his life around. And he has Bobby, he's done very well. Now he's afraid that when you go home that you'll kick him out and well," she shrugs his shoulders. "He has no where to go."

"Selfish."

"Yes that's true but I think fear is more evident."

They turn their attention to the sound of a knock at the door. Bobby remains still, Alex takes it upon herself to open the door. "Frances, Frank," she says then turns to her partner. "Bobby."

"Let them in," he says as he slowly rises from the chair.

Frances enters first followed closely by her first born, Alex decides to leave, she winks at him and he smiles. She closes the door softly behind.

"Bobby," Frank walks past his mother holding out his hand, "I'm sorry but everything Alex and then Doctor Evans said was true," Bobby shakes his hand. "I was only thinking about myself. I'm," Frank chuckles. "This is so weird but it is really great to see you again." Frank pulls him in for an embrace, the brothers' hug tightly, "Thank you," Frank says as he pats his brother on his back. "Not many people have the opportunity to thank someone after they, well you know."

"It's cool, your welcome."

Both men turn toward the petite woman standing next to them, tears are streaming down her cheeks, "I acted selfish, Bobby. I missed you more than you'll ever know." He flashes a smile, she pats his cheek, "That smile, oh how I have missed that smile." He opens his arms. "I wish I could say that I missed you both," he starts to laugh and the tension in the room has mellowed and a sense of easiness takes it's place.

**Alex's Apartment**

**1 A.M.**

Alex lays on her bed, hands behind her head, looking up. "I never noticed that before," she says as she spies peeling paint on her ceiling. The events of the day with the Gorens' keeps running through her mind. "Three bright people who are so afraid to let anyone know exactly how they feel." She smiles to herself, "I think...I hope things will be different for them, especially Bobby. If anyone needs a family near it's him."

She aims the remote at the television, clicking it off. She turns on her side, closing her eyes. Hoping that sleep comes soon. If there was another person in the bed they would have been startled as she bolts up, "White hair...has a son who was ill. That's it, I know who it is." She leaves her bed and presses the power button on her laptop. Clicking onto the NYPD database, she types in a name. Suddenly remembering that the jury acquitted him of the murder. He did however spend a year in jail, being denied bail do to his wealth and access to many homes around the world. Spending a year behind bars would give him plenty of time to plan and execute his revenge. She stays up throughout the early morning hours, printing out page after page of evidence.

**TBC**

**Later The Mominator**


	18. The Discovery

**Chapter Eighteen**

**The Discovery**

She has packed a suitcase and a box full of photos and reports in her car. After an early meeting with Ross, Alex is on her way to Pennsylvania to begin her investigation. She will start with the victim, Bobby. "Upstairs has approved the trip," Ross told her. "The crime did indeed happen in New York, though we do not have jurisdiction for Ulster County, Goren is a New York City police officer and we will investigate who kidnapped him. Keep me informed and if and when you need backup, call." He said that more as an order than a suggestion.

An hour and half later she walks through the automatic doors, of Golden Pines, carrying a square box, she is greeted by Diane Matthews, "Good morning, do you need a hand?"

Alex looks up, "No thanks I got it," she says as she turns to the right on her way towards his room.

"Ma'am," Diane calls to her.

"Yes," Alex says as she turns to face the young woman.

"They moved him upstairs, room 204," Alex frowns. "No particular reason," Diane says.

Alex smiles as she adjusts the grip of the box in her hands, "Thanks." Moments later, she is in the elevator on her way to the second floor. The bell sounds and the door opens, passing three rooms she has arrived at her destination. She pushes the door open with her foot. "Good morning," she exclaims as she sets down the box. "That box got heavier and heavier every step I took." She looks to the bed and is surprised to see that he is asleep. She blushes, checking her watch, _11 a.m. and he's asleep, that's odd. _She sits down and begins to organize the items in the box_; the roles have changed here, now I'm the obsessive one. _She chuckles to herself._ I don't like that, that is so wrong._

She drops a binder on the floor, purposely, maybe. The noise wakes him; he turns his head to the sound, then her. "Hey," he rubs his eyes. "What are you doing here so early?" he sits up. "What's in the box?"

"Evidence," she puffs out her chest, "I figured out who the white haired man," she says proudly. "The brass has given me the go ahead to investigate who kidnapped you and where you were taken, and of course why." He remains quiet and still, not exactly the reaction she was hoping for, she repeats, "I found out who he is, aren't you curious?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "Yeah I guess so." He swings his long legs off the bed and his feet meet the floor, he can see the jubilation in her demeanor, "Yes, yes I am, tell me."

"Ok," she holds up a photo. "Do you remember this guy?"

He shakes his head, "No."

"His name is Spencer Durning," she pauses hoping for a response. He remains silent. She then picks up another photo, "How about him?"

He keeps his head down, shaking it, "No," he reaches across the bed and picks up the water pitcher, "Water?"

"No thanks," she responds as he pours himself a glass of water. "Bobby you didn't even look at it."

"I know, why bother." He takes a sip of water, and then fills the glass again. "I mean if I can't remember my family how in the hell am I going to recognize these people."

"This is the son, you know the man with the white hair who talked about his son, his name is Nicholas. The disease that he has is Alzheimer's."

He frowns, "Alzheimer's? Jesus," he picks up the photo of Spencer, "How old is this guy, like 90?"

"No, Nicholas has a rare form of the disease known as early on-set Alzheimer's, which strikes its victims in their 30's and 40's."

She removes another photo, "All this started because this woman, remember her?" She tries to get him to look at the photo. He continuously looks away. Her persistence starts to irritate him.

"Alex," he raises his voice, "Please, stop asking me if I remember. I don't and no matter how many Goddamn photos you stick in my face….Sorry," he holds his hand up. "I'm sorry; I know you're just trying to help." He rubs his forehead, "Please just tell me the story."

"Ok, we were called," he interjects. "Wait; let's sit there by the window."

"Sure," she says as she makes a motion to pick up the box, his hand touches hers as he reaches for it, "I got it," he says. She smiles nodding her head, "Thanks."

He sets the box down on the floor next to one of the chairs and he sits in the other one. Alex follows and sits down. "Ok, we were called in to investigate the murder of woman by the name of Eloise Kittridge." She shows him the photo.

"Show and tell."

She shrugs her shoulders, "Why not."

"Ok."

"Now," Alex continues. "She was discovered lying on the floor of a public restroom."

"She was murdered in the bathroom?"

"Yes, someone slashed her femoral artery."

"A pro? I'm supposing."

"Yes."

"Did we ever find out who actually committed the murder?"

She shakes her head, "No, we never did."

He leans forward in the chair, "What happened next?"

"As we were investigating, we found out that Eloise and her brother Jack were involved in a court hearing. Three days earlier their father Randolph Kittridge died of lymphoma. Jack Kittridge, Eloise's brother had sued his sister over the disposal of their father's remains. Randolph's will, and Jack, said that Randolph wanted to be buried at Arlington. Eloise's lawyer said that Randolph had later signed an amendment to his will expressing his wish to be," she pauses. "Cryogenically frozen and years later she would join him."

"She wanted to be frozen with her father?"

"Yes she did, since Eloise was not able to appear in court Jack won and Randolph's body was never sent to Scottsdale, Arizona, home of the world's largest cryogenic storage facility. However after all this Jack had Randolph cremated."

"What was the big deal why would he be against that?"

"Because someone was blackmailing him."

"Let me guess," he picks up the photo, "Ah what was his name again?"

"Spencer Durning, he had uncovered that Jack's mother had an affair with a man by the name of Roy Monahan. Spencer hires someone to break into Monahan's car and steal his chap stick tubes to get his DNA to prove that Monahan is indeed Jack Kittridges' father."

"Was Jack running for an office at the time?"

"Yes he was and no politician wants their skeletons to hang out."

"Ok but what does all this have to do with his son?"

"In 1976 Randolph was running for the presidency, only to withdraw from the race before the first primary election. During his brief candidacy, he had experienced unprovoked mood swings, he would often cry and frequently lost track of his surroundings. At the time, everyone thought he was stoned. However, his symptoms weren't consistent with alcohol or drug abuse, and his medical history is clean."

"Randolph had early-Onset Alzheimer's?"

"Yes he did," she pauses. "Somehow he recovered but if anyone ever found out that at one time a man who was an elected official suffered from Alzheimer's Jack's career could also be in jeopardy."

"He recovered?" he frowns. "That's not possible."

"Oh but it is, because a year later he was back in the Senate, sharp as ever. Spencer believed that his brain was worth studying."

"How did Spencer find all this out?"

"Someone from the Durning foundation hacked into the computers of the York Institute which at the time was doing a study of Randolph's tissue samples. With what they uncovered and the past events of his life, Spencer concluded that Randolph did indeed suffer form the disease in the seventies."

"So he figured if Randolph could beat it so can his son. That is admirable."

Alex frowns at the comment. Well aware of the cold heart that Spencer has, she continues her story. "Spencer would do anything to stop the disease as soon as possible. We went to the funeral parlor and one of the workers told us that they were originally going to send Randolphs' body to Scottsdale. Then a legal complication arose, and they were ordered to send the body to the crematorium. The Kittridge family provided its own pathologist to prepare the body for cremation. He brought regular scalpels and retractors, and some other surgical instruments the woman that we talked to didn't recognize. You asked her if she could draw pictures of those instruments. She did and you figured out that the pathologist had removed," she swallows hard. "Randolph's brain."

"Oh my God."

"I think that's what I said."

"So, Spencer wanted his brain to study it to find out why he recovered from the illness in 1976."

"Yes, that's exactly what he did."

Bobby lowers his head, "My son would have been cured if you hadn't interfered."

"Nicholas he didn't know anything about it. He thought he had an aneurysm because that's what his father told him."

"Why would his father lie?"

"And admit to the world that the heir to the Durning Foundation, which is worth millions, lay in the hands of a man whose memory was slowly fading away. What was sad was that Nicholas was engaged and if Spencer told his son about his illness, Nicholas and his fiancée would not take the chance of having children. Spencer was thinking of his legacy, not his son or his children. That if there was no cure for his son. He would have a grandchild to take over."

"What proof did we have?"

"A lot of circumstantial evidence so Mister Carver," he frowns. "He was the ADA at the time; he issued a material witness warrant for Nicholas'. We picked up Nicholas late in the afternoon. We told him that he would go before a judge later that evening. He told us that he had an aneurysm and needed to take his medications for it, he said they were in his briefcase. He also said that he wouldn't be his best before the judge because of the lateness of the day."

"He didn't seem worried about his Alzheimer's symptoms appearing, because he didn't know."

"That's right; now a little while later Spencer arrives demanding to have his son home within the hour. Carver informed him emphatically, that was not going to happen. Captain Deakins hearing the commotion comes out of his office," she pauses. "That name is not familiar?"

He shakes his head, "No."

"The Captain escorted Spencer into his office and at that same time you got a hold of Nicholas' medications and a medical reference book. We took Nicholas into an interrogation room and soon his evening fatigue started to show. You told him that before we could allow him to take the medications we would have to confirm that they are what Nicholas says they are. You looked up the first one, which was fine. You asked him to look up the second one; you showed Nicholas that his pill does not look like the one shown in the book. You left him alone with his medications for Alzheimer's, not for an aneurysm."

"The poor guy."

"It was sad Bobby it was really sad."

"How could anyone be that cruel? So I guess Nick figured it out."

"After awhile he did, now during this time Spencer is watching along with Carver and Deakins in the observation room. You go in and ask Spencer how long he thinks it will take him to figure out that his medications aren't for an aneurysm."

"I guess Spencer was pissed off, huh?"

"You could say that, he goes into the interrogation room, Nicholas tells him that something is wrong with his medications. He finds that one of the medications is for Alzheimer's disease, and nothing else. Spencer tries to convince his son that, that medication is used sometimes for an aneurysm, but Nicholas doesn't believe him."

"Nicholas knows now that he has Alzheimer's?"

"Yes, then Nicholas asks his father how long he has known. Spencer remains silent; you told Nicholas that Spencer didn't want anyone to know that the Durning Foundation's future lay with a man whose memory was slowly fading away and who could pass this on to one of his children. Spencer knew that if he told his son, Nicholas would defiantly decide not to have children. He wouldn't take the risk passing his illness to them."

"Spencer would play with the lives of his son and grandchildren just to keep his legacy?" he asks.

She nods her head, "Spencer did his best to assure his son that he was doing everything he could to find a treatment. Spencer makes the mistake of saying that his medical researchers have already accomplished a key step in that direction, thus revealing that they are studying Kittridges' brain. With the cat out of the bag, you told Nicholas that Eloise Kittridge had other plans for her father's remains. To get that brain for his selfish reasons, Spencer had Eloise killed. Nicholas was shocked that his father would and could do anything so cruel. We arrested him and after spending a year in jail, his bail was denied, he went to trial and was acquitted of the murder but it was too late for Nicholas."

"Wow."

"That's all you have to say."

"So his commitment to his son wasn't emotional, it was financial, that is one cold hearted bastard. I thought he was doing this for love and for some reason when he said son, I thought it was a little boy and that I did something to him."

"When you first told me that, I was thinking the same thing. That it was a little boy. But then I started to focus on the white hair."

He shakes his head smiling, "What?" Alex asks.

"We figured all this out?"

She nods her head, "Yes we did."

He points to her then himself, "You and me?"

"Yes," she chuckles.

"Damn," he sits back in the chair, "We're pretty good huh?"

Alex begins to replace the photos and files into the box, "We're damn good." He stands and begins to help her, "Bobby I want to ask you some questions, ok?"

Solemnly he answers, "Yeah, go ahead."

"Can you remember anything about when or where you were abducted?"

"No, believe me I've tried."

"I know you have. How about how you left?"

"I woke up one morning or afternoon," he stares at the photo of Spencer. "I….I don't know what time it was anyway there was light in the room, after so many days of darkness. Someone left the door open, so I walked out of the room. It seemed to me as if someone had left the lights on to guide me out of the house. I followed the lights, came upon the front door, and walked out." He looks up at her and she has a frown on her face. "It's the truth," he exclaims, "You don't believe me?"

"I believe you it's just why let you go, I'm assuming that the reason Spencer did this to you was to get your mind the same way Nick's is."

"Well he succeeded because I can't remember shit, can I?"

"Yes, now you can't but..."

"But what?"

"Ally is positive that you will regain your memory, why..."

"Why what..." he tilts his head to the left, "Why so soon, is that what you're thinking?"

"Exactly, I'm sorry to have to say this but I don't think he was done with you."

"Maybe he started to feel...no I doubt that."

"Well that's what we have to do; we have to find out why. I'm going to visit the officers who found you."

"Why?"

"I want to see exactly where it was."

"You're going to do that now?"

"First I have to check into a motel then, I'm going to the station. I have an appointment with them at 4 o'clock." She slips on her jacket, "I'll bet Ally would let you out for a few hours, you should come with me."

He picks up the box, "No thanks."

"What do mean? No thanks, aren't you curious?"

He holds out the box for her, "Yes but I…" he shakes his head feverishly, "I don't want to go there."

"Bobby, why not?"

"I just don't that's all."

"That's not a reason; tell me please what's bothering you?"

He pushes the box against her arm, "Take the box with you, I don't want it here."

"Ok," she takes hold of it, "I'll see you later?"

He walks toward the door, "Sure I'll be here," he opens the door for her. She walks through the threshold and before she has a chance to turn to say something to him, he closes the door.

Ally notices Alex standing in the hall staring at his door, "Hi Alex, I'm sure he's in there."

"Yes I know, I was already in there."

Ally points to the box Alex has in her hands, "What's all this?"

Alex looks down into the contents of the box, then at Ally, "Evidence of a crime that Bobby and I investigated, I discovered who the white-haired man is."

"Really," Ally says excitedly, eyes wide.

Alex chuckles softly, focusing once again on the closed door. "That was the reaction I thought I'd get from Bobby, but I was mistaken."

Ally taps her arm, "Come on, we need to talk and," Ally checks her watch. "I need some coffee."

**Ally's Office**

"Please help yourself," Ally motions with her hand toward the coffee pot.

"Thanks," Alex pours the freshly brewed coffee into the cup, adding a little cream and sugar. She takes a sip, "Oh this is good."

"Thank you," Ally pours coffee into her cup.

Alex follows Ally across the room joining her on the couch. "Were you scheduled for a session with Bobby?"

"No, Diane informed me that you were here. I want to talk to you."

"Good," Alex sets the cup on the end table, "Because I need to talk to you, he doesn't want to leave here," she says bluntly.

Ally crosses her legs, "I know," Ally answers quickly.

"You know," Alex says sharply. "What do you mean you know?"

Ally sets her cup down, "Being familiar with his background he feels safe and secure here probably for the first time in his life. He has no responsibilities, no worries, no one to take care of. Someone is taking care of him for a change, why would he want to leave.

"So he is just going to sit in that room," Alex points toward the door, "For the rest of his life?"

Ally picks up her cup, "Oh I doubt that."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Me?" Ally takes a sip of coffee, "Nothing."

"Excuse me," Alex stands. "Nothing, you're his doctor."

"Yes I am, I can talk to him about rejoining society but he won't listen to me, he has to be shown why he needs to go back," she stands. "And that's where you come in. You are the only person who can do it."

"I tried...he," she sits down picking up her cup at the same time. "Well he seemed fascinated how we uncovered a very complicated case," she takes a sip of coffee. "But when I asked him to join me in a meeting with the officers who found him, he shunned me just like he did when I first told him that I found out who the white-haired man is, he wasn't interested. What am I suppose to do?"

"Just keep doing what your doing he needs to know that someone cares, someone really cares for him, for who he is and not because they need and want something from him," Ally places her hands on Alex's forearm. "I know I haven't known you long but if anyone can get him out of that room, it's you."

**TBC**

**Later The Mominator**


	19. The Investigation

**Chapter Nineteen**

**The Investigation**

Alex arrives at the small but neatly manicured police station, varieties of flowers and shrubs line the sidewalk and building. She opens the door and smiles at the intimacy of the surroundings. A young man immediately greets her, "Afternoon, Detective Eames."

"How do you know who I am?" She chuckles softly.

He holds out his hand, "You look like a New Yorker, I'm Officer Franklin."

She shakes his hands, "It's nice to meet you."

"The Sheriff is waiting for you, please follow me."

After a few light taps on Sheriff William Quincy's door, she can hear a voice, slightly muffled respond, "Come in." The young officer opens the door and a tall gray haired man stands. "Detective," he walks around the desk, "I'm Sheriff Quincy we spoke on the phone. Officers Kent and Glover should be here," he checks his watch, "In a few minutes, please sit. May I get you a cup of coffee?"

She takes him up on the offer of coffee, minutes later there is a knock on the door, the man on the outside doesn't wait for a welcome, he opens the door. Quincy grins, "Right on time," he stands. "Officers Randy Kent and Pete Glover, this is Detective Alex Eames from the NYPD."

Randy, who stands tall with brown hair and eyes to match, greets her first, holding out his hand. "I'm Officer Kent, nice to meet you; the Sheriff briefed us this morning." They shake hands; he turns to face his partner. "This is my partner Pete Glover."

Pete, slightly shorter than his younger partner, reminds her of Deakins, "It's nice to meet you Detective."

"Thank you for seeing me."

"So," Randy says, "What can we do for you?"

"I was hoping that you could take me to the place where you found him."

"Sure," Pete says, "Let's go," he opens the office door. "Detective," he motions for Alex to go first, she nods as she passes him. She waits outside the Sheriff's office door momentarily, Pete takes the lead. "This way," Randy says guiding her out the door to the parking lot. Pete points as they come upon their vehicle, "Our cruiser is in need of a wash, sorry about that."

Alex shrugs her shoulders, "No problem."

Randy opens the rear passenger door for her. Moments later they are on the road, heading north.

"How long have you two been partners?" Randy asks.

"Going on eight years."

"Wow, that's a long time."

"Yes it is but I have to say it hasn't been easy," she laughs aloud.

"You mean after all that has happened?"

"Yes," _and a million other things. _Alex looks out the window, "Very pretty country here."

"I suppose," he says solemnly. "We are so use to it; we forget how beautiful it is," Randy says as he follows suit and gazes out the front passenger window.

"How about the two of you," Alex leans forward in the rear seat, "How long have you two been partners?"

"Two years, next month," Randy says.

"This month," Pete says.

"You sure?"

"Very, I remember it clearly it was the same month that my divorce was final."

"Ouch," Randy says to lighten the tension. It works, Pete laughs. Alex smiles at the camaraderie between the two.

After a short ride they come upon a tree lined stretch of road, "It was somewhere around here," Pete says.

"There," Randy says as he points, "Right there," Pete turns the steering wheel and parks the vehicle almost exactly where he parked it on that Sunday afternoon over two weeks ago. Alex exits the vehicle first, followed by Randy and Pete.

Pete points north, "We had just come onto the road from that side street on the left he was walking south."

Alex looks north, "What's up there?"

"What do you mean?" Randy asks.

"Past that road?"

"Another county."

"What?"

"Pike County, we are in Monroe County."

"How far?"

Randy points, "You see that road up there," she nods. "Well about 500 yards past that is Pike County."

Alex begins to pace, showing a frown to her fellow officers. "What are you thinking?" Pete asks.

"Are there many houses up there?" Alex asks as she continues to pace around the vehicle.

"No, it's pretty desolate up that way," Pete answers her.

"You know," she pauses. "What I'm trying to figure out is where did he come from?" She continues, "It was raining that day, right?"

"It had just started when we picked him up."

"Was he dirty?"

"No, he looked scruffy, you know in need of a shave and hair cut but the sweatpants he had on were clean."

"Maybe they dropped him off on the side of the road," Randy interjects for the first time.

Alex shakes her head, "No he would have remembered. He told me that he woke one day and the door that he had been locked behind was open and he saw light, he followed the lights through the house and came upon the front door."

"Wait a minute," Pete says, all eyes turn to him. "The Gibbons place," he shakes his finger, "The Gibbons place is up there and no one's been living there for years."

Randy frowns, "Who the hell are the Gibbons family?"

"When her husband, Cameron or Clarence, no wait," he rubs his forehead, "It was Cameron, when he died she moved out and hasn't returned since."

"Who is she?" Alex asks.

"Charlotte Gibbons, if I remember correctly she had the money not her husband."

Alex snaps her fingers, as she repeats the name, "Charlotte Gibbons, I know that name," she pauses. Her eyes widen, "Holy shit!" She exclaims, "That's it," she unconsciously grabs Pete's arm. "Charlotte Durning Gibbons, Spencer's sister."

"Who's Spencer?" Pete asks.

"The man who kidnapped my partner, he made himself at home in his sister's empty house. You have to take me there." Alex doesn't wait for an answer she jogs up to the rear passenger door.

"Sure," Pete removes the car keys from his pocket. "Come on let's go." Less than ten minutes later they come upon a large house set back off the road, "That's the house." Pete says as he steers the vehicle onto a dirt road.

"Jesus," Randy says surprisingly, "I didn't even know this house was here."

"How far have we driven?"

"About four miles, Detective," Pete answers as he puts the vehicle in park and the three officers' exit. "The door is open," Alex notices as they climb the stairs that lead to the front door. Randy presses on the doorbell. They can hear it chime, they stand in silence, waiting. He presses it again. "Hello," Pete calls as he enters the house first, he calls again, "Hello anyone here, it's the police."

As they venture into the foyer, they notice that some of the lights are on. "He said he followed the lights to the front door," Alex takes a step forward, the male officers follow. "Let's do it backward." With their guns drawn the trio walks slowly and cautiously down a hallway. "Jesus Christ, what the hell is that smell," Randy exclaims.

Alex stops abruptly and Randy almost bumps into her, "Sorry," she says as she turns to face her fellow officers, "It's de-comp."

"Huh?" Both men respond.

Alex rubs her eyes, "Death, it's the smell of death and from the intensity of the odor I'm sure it's more than one." Alex takes a few steps forward, "Detective Eames, we'd don't have the authority to go in any further. I have to call this in." Reluctantly she agrees.

**Golden Pines**

"Alex went to talk to the cops that found me, what she's hoping to find," he shrugs his shoulders. "I don't want...I don't know."

Ally leans forward, "You look tired, did you have trouble sleeping last night?"

"Nope," he spoons up a helping of ice cream. "Too much sleep maybe." He slides the cool treat into his mouth.

"Dreams?"

Another spoonful of ice cream, he shakes his head, "Nope."

Ally intertwines her fingers, "So everything is fine, no problems at all," she says with a touch of sarcasm.

He places the spoon into the bowl, "Yep," he wipes his mouth with a paper napkin. He lowers his head purposely avoiding her stare. "Isn't that what you want, for me to be content?"

"Yes, when you've come to terms with all that's happened to you. Bobby," she places her hand on his forearm, "You have to remember all that was done to you."

He slides the chair back and it makes a loud screeching noise, all eyes in the cafeteria turn toward the sound. He bends down placing his hands on the table, "I'm happy, I feel fine, why in the hell would I want to remember," he straightens up. "Something which will probably turn out to be some of the cruelest things one person can do to another." He pushes the chair back under the table. Leaving Ally alone, "What are you afraid of?" she says as she stands. He turns to face her, "I'm not afraid," he opens his arms; "I have never felt so content in my life, why?" He walks up to her coming within 12 inches; she has to look up, "Why would I want to mess that up?" He turns and a few strides with his long legs, he is out the door. Ally resumes her seat.

She feels a presence next to her, "Tara, how are you feeling?"

"Better," she sits down in the seat that Bobby had recently vacated. "I'm still a little weak but I had to get out of the house, I was so bored."

"Since you came down with the flu, some of the residents have also," she says, her eyes still fixated on the door. Tara follows her stare with her eyes, "How's he doing?"

"Not good," she faces her friend, "Not good at all, he's not ready to confront the past events that brought him here."

**The Office of Kenneth Oliver**

"Yes Mister Vance, he is alive. The police are currently investigating the crime."

"_Crime?"_ Roger Vance of the High Point Insurance company asks.

"Yes he was abducted and held prisoner. The police believe that the person responsible is Spencer Durning."

"_Durning," _Roger clears his throat_, "As in the one time head of the Durning Foundation?"_

"I see you've heard of him."

"_Yes I have."_

Kenny shuffles through some papers, "Spencer still owns a great deal of stock."

"_If Durning is indeed responsible, we will, without delay begin proceedings to sue the foundation for all the monies that we dispensed."_

"I'll be right behind you; I intend to bring down a law suit against him for emotional and possible physical abuse toward my client."

**TBC**


	20. Is This Justice?

**Chapter Twenty**

**Is This Justice?**

**The Home of Charlotte Durning Gibbons**

Alex and her temporary partners, Pete and Randy, decide to wait on the front porch, where the air is fresher, for the Pike county police officers. Less then ten minutes passes and they can hear the sirens.

Being a small close-knit community Pete and his partner are familiar with the officers who respond to the call. They introduce Susan King and Henry Long to Alex. They enter the house but go no further then the foyer, their reaction to the smell is the same as Pete and Randy's, Alex offers a smirk that no one notices.

"Oscar should be here any…." Susan says then turns when the sound of a car is heard. "Here he comes."

"Oscar?" Alex says as she nudges Pete.

"Yes the one and only," Pete chuckles. "The guy acts like Kojak and looks like Cannon." He steps back not sure if she is old enough to know these TV detectives.

"Actually Cannon was a P.I.," she smiles, "Thanks, but I do know who they are, lollipop and all."

"No," he smiles "A stogy that he never lights." They control their laughter as Oscar climbs the steps.

Henry does the introductions, "Detective Oscar Tyler, I'd like you to meet Detective Alex Eames from the NYPD. You know Randy and Pete."

The pot bellied detective holds out his large hand, "Detective, it's a pleasure, this is my partner John Thomas," John nods as he shakes her hand.

"Detective Tyler, I would like to join in on the search of the house," Alex states firmly.

"That would be fine," he steps forward, "CSU is right behind me, you all know the rules." He slips on a pair of latex gloves then waves to them to follow, "Let's go."

The first bodies they discover are two men, sitting on a couch. They appear to have been watching television at the time of their demise.

Through a threshold is an adjoining room, they discover the next body, an elder gentlemen sitting in a large recliner. A novel is opened on his lap. "His name is Spencer Durning." Alex says sadly, wishing she were able to have a one on one discussion with this cold-hearted man.

They continue their search and come upon another male decedent, sitting at a table in the kitchen, opened in front of him, the Sunday paper. All four men have a bullet wound in the same place, their right temple.

Detective Tyler, stands over the man with large biceps and a neck that most football players would exhibit. He removes the stogy from his mouth, "The Sunday paper," he states flatly. For some unknown reason everyone remains quiet, Alex does have things to say but she also remains silent. He walks back toward the room where the two men were found. The entourage follows him, he clicks on the TV. "What is usually on this channel on a Sunday?"

The three male officers answer in unison, "Football."

"The man in the kitchen is reading a paper, these two are watching TV. The older man has a book in his lap."

"They were all sleeping," his partner John Thomas says assertively.

"It's possible but not probable," Alex interjects. "They may have been drugged." Tyler nods his head in agreement, "That's a very strong possibility."

Alex continues as she paces around the room, "They all look as if they were just sitting around the house relaxing. The two on the couch," she points. "After the first one was shot the other man would have tried to move, he shows no signs of trying to flee."

"Maybe they were shot somewhere else and moved into these positions," Detective Thomas says.

"For what purpose?" She asks of the tall thin man. The duo of Mutt and Jeff cross her mind. She does her best to hide the chuckle she feels brewing inside of her.

From the corner of her eye Alex can see a wide grin on Tyler's face, "They weren't moved into these positions, they were shot exactly where they are. However," he raises his index finger in the air. "I believe that they were not conscious at the time." He walks toward the TV, turning to face his colleagues. "Remember who was playing two Sundays ago on this channel."

Randy answers, "The Colts, hosting the Patriots, no football fan would fall asleep watching that game." He points, "Especially these two," all concerned gaze upon the deceased men who are wearing football jerseys, soaked in blood.

Pete turns his head to ask Alex a question and notices that she has broken away from the group and is halfway down the hall, he jogs to catch up to her. "Where are you going?"

"We have more rooms to investigate and I am going to check them out." She follows the lights, beginning where Bobby ended, at the front door. She, along with Pete by her side, walk slowly and cautiously down a flight of stairs. After descending the stairs, they come upon a basement. "This looks new," Pete says as he touches the unpainted drywall. "They turned one large room into three smaller ones."

"He's been planning this since he was released from jail." Alex states.

"Are you talking about the old guy?"

"Yes I am, that sick bastard."

The first room they enter, the door is open. They peer into the darkened room, Pete searches in vain for a switch to turn on the light, he doesn't find one. He removes a flashlight from his belt and clicks it on. He shines the beam across the walls, "Small," Alex says.

"I'd say it measures about 10 by 10," he shines the beam across the floor. The room is bare except for a mat and a small thin blanket. "He's a big guy he must have felt very cramped in here." He keeps the light focused on a small blot of a reddish brown substance on the floor. "This was the last room he was in," Alex says as she points to the floor. "See the blood, he, he cut himself."

They exit that room, leaving the door the way they found it, open. They take a few steps to the left and they come upon another door, this one is closed. Pete grabs the doorknob and it turns. He opens the door and it hits the wall. This room is the same size; he shines the beam on the walls and then the floor. They find an item that looks as if at one time it was a cot. It is now in fifteen to twenty pieces shrewd about the room. "He got pissed off, I'm supposing. I know I would," Pete says. Alex tries to imagine what it must have been like to be trapped in a darkened room. "From some of the things he has told me," she shivers as she speaks. "It was dark and he was alone, alone all the time."

Pete closes the door and they inspect the last room. This door is also closed but not locked. Alex reaches for the doorknob this time, she opens the door, and as she steps in she kicks something. "Shit what the hell was that?" She jumps a step backward.

Pete moves the beam across the floor, "Shoes, size 11 maybe…."

Alex smiles, "Try 13."

"13… holy crap," Pete exclaims, they laugh.

"Damn it's cold in here," Alex says as she hugs herself.

"Look up there," he points the beam to a small window, in which the glass has been shattered. "I think he used his shoe to break the glass."

"They moved him from room to room, each one with less and less comfort," Alex says.

"Hey," they hear a male voice. "Pete where are you?"

"Here Randy," Pete sticks his head out the door, shinning the light on his face. "Over here."

"What are you doing?"

"Investigating partner, investigating," he says smugly.

"Is this where they kept him," Randy scans the little room, "Oh my God, why?"

"To turn him into a mindless, nothing of a human being, as his son is now," Alex says solemnly as she closes the door.

Pete and Randy exchange a quick glance, neither man questions her, "Come on you two," Randy says as he nudges his partner on his arm. "We've been asked to leave. CSU is ready to come down here."

Randy leads the way followed by Pete then Alex. They return to the foyer. "Detective Tyler," Alex calls to him.

He turns slowly, "Yes."

"I realize that this is your case Sir, but would you make me photo copies of the men's faces."

"To show them to your partner," he states flatly.

"Yes, he….he couldn't do something like this."

"Having never met him," he opens the front door for her. "I honestly can't say that…." He turns looking back through the threshold. "However, I agree with you….but if not him then who?"

**Golden Pines**

Alex returns to the hospital, her first stop, Ally's office. She knocks as she opens the door, "I hope you don't mind that I wasn't announced."

Ally looks up from the report that she is reading, "No not at all, please come in." Ally closes the folder that is on her desk. She sits back in the chair, "I don't like that look on your face, that's the same face I make when I have to tell someone disturbing news." Alex removes the four 8 by 10 photos from the manila envelope as she sits down, "This is really bad news, isn't it?"

"Yes," Alex says keeping her head down. "I wanted to show this to you before I showed Bobby. I found the house that he was in," she exhales slightly as she removes the last photo. "I was in the rooms that they kept him in; they sent chills down my spine. Throughout the house we discovered four men, all." She looks up and catches Ally's eye. "All….shot in the head."

Ally hesitates before she reaches for the first photo. "Oh my God." She scans through each photo, "The white-haired man." Alex nods. Alex notices the smirk on Ally's face, "What is it?" She asks.

"These two men they resemble," she holds up the photo of the redhead, "Jimmy Jenkins and this man," she lays the photo of the bearded man on the desk. "Greg Vogel they work here and when Bobby first arrived he was in fear of them." She picks up the photos; reaching across the desk she holds them out for Alex, "Now I can see why."

Alex replaces the photos into the envelope, "Is he ready?"

"Yes, whether he thinks he is or not, show them to him. It's time to break through, he might resist but you have to be firm. Can you…."Ally laughs, "Of course you can."

Alex stands placing the envelope under her arm. She reaches for the doorknob. "Alex," Ally calls to her as she stands. "Do you think Bobby did this?"

She hesitates for a moment, "Maybe for about a second I did. These were a well thought out murder plot; he wouldn't have had the resources to pull it off. Besides I know that man. No matter how badly he may have been treated he would never resort to violence." She states firmly trying to convince herself of that fact.

**Bobby's Room**

She reaches for the doorknob then slowly retreats. She decides to knock and wait for him to answer; his smile at her appearance fades quickly as he notices the look of sadness on her face. He steps aside to allow her access, "Did you find the house?" he asks as he passes her, "Did you find him?" He clears his throat, "Spencer?" He sits and motions for her to join him at the table, she remains standing.

"Yes I….we did find him, along with three other men," she lays the manila envelope on the table, "Spencer used his sister's house and when the officers," she opens the envelope. "And I approached the house the door was open and some of the lights were still on."

He wags his finger at her, "I told you about the lights."

"Yes Bobby, yes you did."

"What's in the envelope," he gestures with his head. "That you're afraid to show me?"

A weak smile crosses his face, "They are photos of the men that we found in the house," she removes the photos one by one and places them in a straight line on the table. She keeps her head down but she is able to watch him, she bites her lip when she sees him shiver as he turns his head away.

"They are all dead," she says softly. She slides the photos, one by one, across the table. "Look at them Bobby," she says commanding.

He sheepishly looks up and she can see his hand shake slightly as he picks up the photo of the bearded man, he stares at the man in the photo, "This one," he sets the photo down. "And this one," he points to the photo of the red haired man. "Were puppets, they obeyed Spencer."

"They were found sitting on a couch in front of the television."

Bobby continues, "They were scared of this guy," he slides the photo of the muscular man to the middle of the table.

"He was found in the kitchen reading the Sunday paper, the date of the paper was the Sunday," she sits down. "That you were found walking down the street."

He continues without acknowledging her comment. "They took most of their orders from...." Alex notices the scowl on his face; she places her hand on his arm. "Bobby what's the matter? Are you alright? Do you remember something?

He picks up all the photos. He nods his head slightly as he shuffles through them, "Someone's missing."

"What?" she asks.

**TBC**

**Later….The Mominator **


	21. Teamwork

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Teamwork**

"Someone is missing," he looks into her eyes. "From the photos, you," he clears his throat. "You checked through the entire house?"

"Yes we did, top to bottom. They," she points to the photos on the table. "They were the only people in the house." He once again stares at the strange yet familiar faces. Alex leans forward, "You didn't do this Bobby." She states firmly but softly.

He arranges the photos into a pile, handing them back to her, "I wasn't thinking that."

Alex turns her attention to the sound of a knock at the door, "Come in," Bobby says without focusing on the figure that has entered the room. "Dinner," Jose announces as he opens the door wider. Bobby notices that the voice is not Jimmy's, who is usually the one to announce mealtime. He casually lifts his head then stands as he exclaims, "Him! He looked like him." Bobby points toward Jose, he in turn steps back. "The dark haired guy, he ah…." He looks from Jose to Alex then towards the window. Alex watches him intently, "Would you excuse us for a minute please." Alex asks, Jose nods as he answers, "Sure."

"This man with the dark hair? What about him?" Alex asks as she stands.

"Nothing really, he was there and he, ah," he scratches the back of his head. "Hungry? I am," he walks across the room toward the door.

"No I'm not and you," she grabs his arm. "Talk to me Bobby, I want to help."

He keeps his focus on the door as he speaks, "He ah, I was sure that he was going to kill me."

"You heard Spencer order him to…." she finds it hard to say the word. She watches him as he shakes his head. "No, Spencer didn't want me hurt and….I remember that he, the dark-haired guy punched me in the gut and it pissed off Spencer. He slapped him a couple of times across the face. He was humiliated, I could see it," he walks back toward the table, retrieving the photos. "Everyone was there, all of them, like little puppets." He tosses the pile of photos back on the table and two of them land on the floor. "How, how much money could they want or need to treat someone the way they…." He looks up at her for the first time, his brown eyes full of sadness. "I was….I felt like an animal in a cage, I tried to keep my mind active but it was….I use to enjoy my own company, but that was because it was my choice." He expels a long breath as he sits down on the chair that faces the window.

_He's starting to remember things_, Alex thinks as she walks toward him placing her hands on his shoulders, he gazes up at her quickly as he pats her hand, "The dark-haired man, what did he do to you Bobby?"

He wipes his eyes then coughs, "Nothing, I told you," he says sternly. "No one hurt me."

"I don't believe you."

He stands and takes two long strides toward her which forces her to look up at him, his attempt at intimidating her, fail. "What ah, makes you think that he did anything to me?"

"The way you acted when that man came into the room," she points toward the door. "I saw fear in your eyes."

"Fear?" he scoffs. "I wasn't afraid."

She wants to call him on it but lets it go, for now. "Come on," she takes his hand, "Let's get something to eat."

**Golden Pines Cafeteria**

"Hey, this food isn't bad, not bad at all," Alex says as she watches him stab at the chicken cutlet on his plate. "Ah, yeah," he sets his fork done. "The ah," he sits back in the seat. "You think the dark-haired guy killed them." He states matter of fact.

She nods her head as she swallows, "Yes, now that we know that there was someone else there," she sets her fork down and picks up her glass of ice tea. "The only question is…."

He interjects, "Why?" he pauses as he places his elbows on the table, "Why kill them and why after what he…." He sits back quickly. "Why let me go?"

She smiles at the thought that he is slowly confiding in her but also the fact that he is thinking, "I thought that also, he was probably the one who left the door unlocked and the lights on, for you to escape."

He wipes his mouth with a napkin then tosses it over the leftover food, "I, ah….I was wondering how, how was it proven that I was dead?"

"Doctor Roth, identified your, well he was the one who compared the dental records and…." She pauses.

He sits forward, "What? Alex what is it?"

"Drugs, Roth would be able to get a hold of drugs, especially sedatives."

"You mean the ones that they gave me…." The thought of the men in the photos pass through his mind, "And them? They looked as if they were sleeping at the time, somehow I doubt that."

"You're right, we, Detective Tyler and I believe that they were drugged and that was why none of them appeared to have been aware that they were going to be shot. Their autopsies should tell us that."

"Where is he now?" he stirs the ice cubes in his glass with a straw. "This Roth guy?"

"AWOL, right before I drove out here the first time Ross, you remember the Captain?" he nods. "He called on him and when we went to see him, he was gone."

"What? What does he look like?" he asked timidly.

She immediately responds, "No, he's doesn't have dark hair, he's close to 70 and the last time I saw him he was overweight and had gray hair."

"All these people, what could Spencer have promised them that they could lie and…."

"Most likely Roth was being blackmailed by Spencer; Ross told me yesterday that he was looking for the money trail. As of this morning, nothing but if it's there Ross will find it."

"I'll bet that the others have records and that they may have worked together before."

"Either that or they met up in jail."

"So Spencer hires one guy and he in turn gets the rest of them to join in."

"Yes, as we speak their fingerprints have been sent to AFIS."

He lowers his head, "Automated fingerprint identification system." She smiles as she speaks, "Yes."

He looks up and smiles in return, "Stupid thing to remember isn't it?"

She laughs, "I suppose but look at it this way, it's a start."

'You want another ice tea?" he asks as he stands.

"No, I've had enough." Together they clean off the table and toss their trash into the can. She follows him through the cafeteria and stops when he reaches for the door, holding it open for her to exit first.

As they turn the corner that leads back to his room, she asks. "Bobby have you had enough for one day?"

He shakes his head, "No I want to talk more, I realize that I am the center of all this and it does make me cringe a bit but at the same time I find this fascinating." She smiles, he frowns "Why are you smiling?"

"Because," she lowers her head. He leans down to catch her eye, "Because? Because why?" She lifts her head, "Because you want to talk to me, you're not turning me away." _Ally was hoping that I could get to you and it seems as if I have. _

"You, ah, you're easy to talk to I don't feel like you're examining my brain every time I open my mouth. Don't get me wrong Ally has been wonderful but she's still a psychiatrist and sometimes I feel like she's heard it all before and though I know she wants to help, things seem too automatic with her, you know her responses." He leans up against the wall, "Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, it does. You are too focused on what she is going to say that you have a hard time letting go"

"Have we always had such an easy going rapport with each other?" he asks as he opens the door to his room

"No," she answers quickly. He steps to the side allowing her access to enter the room first, "In the beginning of our partnership, you sort of treated me the way you're treating Ally now."

"Really? Was it hard for you?"

"Yes it was but after a time I realized that, that was just the way you work it wasn't personal and in that time I learned that you are one hell of a detective. No one can dispute that, no matter how they might feel about your style."

"That sounds a bit ominous?"

"Maybe a little, it's just that sometimes you don't play by the rules of the game. You will do what you have to do to get to the truth. If you have to step on peoples toes to get there, so be it. If you have to uncover their deepest darkest secrets you do. I believe that you feel that way because of the way your parents treated you. You have to not only know the who, but the why." He doesn't have to ask her what or why, she can see the puzzled look on his face. "They kept many secrets about who they were and what they were doing from you when you were a kid."

"You mean about her illness," he states flatly.

"Yes and….I don't really know too much about your Dad."

"Maybe not much but you know something, tell me." He touches her arm, "I lived through it before I can live through it now."

"He loved the ladies and…." He walks across the room toward the window. "I get it," he says as he turns slowly to face her, "And?"

"He ah," she bites her lip.

"Say it!" He exclaims.

"He never gave you the time of day, no matter how hard you tried to get that man to notice you he always put you aside." Her confidence is gaining, "He would from time to time give you a smidgen of attention but all it did was get your hopes up that he would return and that things would be the way they should but it was ill fated."

"Shit," he runs his fingers through his hair, "I'm not sure I want to remember my family," a nervous laugh escapes him, "But then it's all in the past, right?"

"Right," she says as she nods her head. "All of it is in the past, you're safe now and no one is going to hurt you. Memories, that's all they are now, are memories." Alex takes the seat near the window, "Tell me Bobby," she watches him as he sits in the chair next to her. "Tell me about the dark-haired man." He nods his head slowly. "It may just be a dream, I'm not sure." _I hope it is, but I doubt it._

**I'm going to end it here.**

**Later….The Mominator**


	22. It Wasn’t a Dream

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**It Wasn't a Dream**

"Tell me about the dark-haired man, Bobby."

He nods his head slowly. "It may just be a dream, I'm not sure." _I hope it is, but I doubt it._

"Besides his dark hair, what did he look like?"

He frowns as he tries to focus on the face, "I don't remember."

She leans forward and taps his arm, "Try harder!"

"I am, goddamnit."

"No you're not!" She bites her lip. "Sorry, he….he did something to you, didn't he, what did he do? Tell me," she says imploringly. The ringing of her cell phone breaks the tension that has grown. "Yeah what is it?" she answers. He has to smile; she moves the phone away from her ear and takes a long breath, "Sorry, hello."

"_We found Roth."_ Ross states flatly.

"Why do I get the feeling that Roth is not of this world anymore."

"_Bullet hole in the back of his head, joggers found him in a clump of bushes in Central Park. Initial investigation has proven he was shot somewhere else and dumped there. M.E. places the death about two or three days ago." _

"So our suspicion about his involvement was correct."

"_Yes, how's Bobby doing?"_

"One by one he is cleaning up," Bobby says softly.

Alex lowers the phone, "Yes he is, we have to find him."

He looks up, "He'll be coming for me next."

"_Eames, are you there?_" she hears the faint voice through the earpiece of the phone.

"Ah, yes I'm here, Bobby's doing fine. He's just about to tell me about the one that got away; I'll call you later, Sir." She doesn't wait for him to respond, she closes the phone. "He'll never think to look for you here."

"It's a small town I'm sure people have been talking about the half naked crazy man that the cops found."

"It's certainly possible, but if Roth was found in Central Park that means that he has left the area."

"To come back here and savor the moment of putting a bullet in my head."

"Maybe, but why not do it that day. When he killed all the rest?"

"He has other plans for me," he says solemnly as he turns his head away from her stare.

"Bobby what is it."

He swallows hard as he has come to the realization that the dream is not a dream at all. He keeps his focus on the landscape print on the wall behind her as he tells the story in the third person.

The mat is hard but it is better than sleeping on the floor, no pillow and the blanket barely covers his large frame. No one comes into the room with the cement walls.

The opening of the door startles him and he squints when the light shines in the room. He starts to stand and someone yells, "Sit down!" He sits back down; three men walk in the room.

Alex listens but keeps her head down. His speech is impassive, _he wants, needs to remove himself from the story._

"You'd better not hurt him."

"I won't leave a mark on him."

He ignores the previous order and stands. "Take his shirt off and put this around his neck."

A red haired man places the tie loosely around his neck, while a bearded man grabs a hold of his arms. Maybe if this had happened days earlier he would have been stronger to put up a fight. However, he is too weak. A dark haired man walks closer to him. "Get him on his knees."

He struggles as hard as he can but the two men are overpowering him, he kneels. The dark haired man unzips his pants, "No one embarrasses me like that and gets away with it." He proceeds to stroke himself. "When he struggles pull on the tie." One man holds his arms behind his back while the other handcuffs him. The more he struggles the weaker he gets. "Pull on the tie!" He begins to gag from the oxygen being cut off. The red-haired man lets up. Suddenly he stops moving, "That's right, why fight it." The dark-haired man caresses his cheek. "Hold his head."

The red-haired man grabs a clump of hair. "You know what I like more than anything?"

"Am I supposed to answer you?" he says with a scratchy voice.

"At least he still has a sense of humor." he smiles. "I would rather fuck you in the ass, but that might leave a mark."

He is hard now and holds his dick inches from his face. He slides it over his eyelids, his cheeks and then circles his mouth. Guiding it along his bottom lip and then his top lip. "Open your mouth."

He starts to squirm again. The noose around his neck once again gets tighter, he gags, the bearded man gets a tighter grip on his arms holding him in place. The red-haired man has a hold of the tie with one hand and a clump of his hair with the other. "Hold his head up."

"Let him go," a voice is heard from the door. The red-haired man and bearded man let go instantly at the sight of the white-haired man. He slumps to the floor, gasping for air.

Standing directly behind him is a broad shouldered man measuring in at about six-foot six.

"The hatred that you have for this man and you stop me from…."

"I warmed you once not to harm him, I will not warn you again." He turns to leave, following close behind is the red-haired man and the bearded one.

"Come on, move it!" barks the large man.

He bends down to pick up the tie, "I'll be back, you can best believe that."

The door closes and the lights go off.

"Bobby I'm so sorry." She looks up into his eyes for the first time since he began his tale, his sad expressive eyes.

"When they held the tie around my neck I was hoping that they would just kill me, then it would have been over."

"I'm glad they didn't," she says trying to reassure him that many, many people care. She is going to have to show him.

He stands, "Thanks for listening and this may sound like I'm trying to get rid of you," he smiles sweetly. "But the fact is that I'm exhausted."

She stands and embraces him, it takes him a moment to return the hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bobby." She releases her hold.

"Alex," he says as she reaches for the doorknob.

She turns to face him, "Yes Bobby what is it?"

"You had better call," he snaps his fingers, "Ah Cross…?"

She has to laugh, "No Bobby his name is Ross."

**A One Star Motel**

**On the Outskirts of Philadelphia**

"Were you born in Pennsylvania?" He asks as he strokes the young man's back.

"No, Wyoming how pathetic is that."

He chuckles softly, "Depends on your meaning of pathetic. My mother, and I use the word loosely, was a whore and a junkie. How about yours?" He has moved his hand from his back to his hair, running his fingers through much like a massage. "My father, well she never knew who he was and of course that was my fault." The massaging has increased with intensity.

He lets out a soft, "Ouch."

"I've got a job to finish," his says aloud.

"What?"

His thoughts are of the tall dark haired man with the brown eyes, he feels a sensation between his legs as his dick for the third time tonight gets hard. He pushes the nineteen year old by his shoulders. "Come on I'm not paying you to just lie there." His imagination wanders and in his mind the tall detective is sucking on his dick. He comes moments later.

"Get me another beer." He commands.

"Sure, sure."

He drinks down the beverage quickly, burping as he tosses the bottle on the floor. He closes his eyes as he recalls that night at Joe's Bar and Grill.

"Hey did you hear about the guy that the cops found wondering down the street."

"Yeah I heard he was from an insane asylum and he escaped."

He sips his beer, smiling, _small town minds_.

"I didn't hear that but I heard he was naked."

He turns has body to face the trio, "Did they take him back to the nut house?"

"Well I heard he's at Golden Pines now."

The gray haired man's cohorts nod their heads as they say in unison, "That's what I heard."

"I guess we don't have anything to fear with him in there."

"Yeah that's for sure," the shortest of the trio answers.

He turns to face forward, _Losers_._ This time I will leave a mark on him. _He chuckles_ and how easy it will be for me to get in there. _

"Want another beer?" The voice brings him to the present.

"No. I need to get some sleep," he leans over and grabs a hold of two fifties, "Here, go on get out of here."

**I'm going to end it here, be back soon with an update.**

**Later The Mominator.**


	23. The Master and His Puppets

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**The Master and his Puppets**

**Union City Pennsylvania**

**Saturday**

"Another coffee?" the red-haired waitress asks.

"Sure, thanks." He re-reads the article once more. _Jacob Palmer, 38 found dead in his apartment Thursday night. He was a nice enough fellow, Cal Vinton, a neighbor of three years said. _He smirks; _well every body has to go some day_. He continues to read. _Palmer was an employee of the Golden Pines Psychiatric Hospital. _

**That Same Afternoon**

He meets up with an old friend and his young lover, carrying a black bag. "What's in the bag?" Angelo Martinelli asks.

"None of your business," he says as he closes the door behind him.

"So," Alan Rucker says as he walks closer to him. "What is this all about?"

"Revenge," he removes a cigarette from his newly purchased pack.

"Revenge?" Alan frowns, "Who?"

He lights the cancer stick, then takes a long drag. He purposely blows the smoke in Alan's face, which in his mind means Alan is too close. Alan takes three steps back. "His name is Robert Goren and he is going to regret the day he made me look like a fool."

"I can understand that but why didn't you take care of him like the others?" Angelo asks.

"What others?" Alan inquires.

"Shut up," Angelo says as he pushes him away. "The less you know the better."

He crushes out the cigarette as he blows out smoke, "The hunt, I always enjoy the hunt. And this, my friends has been the best one of all." He pours himself a drink, "I can't wait until he sees my face again." He downs the alcohol in one gulp. "Shit man I'm getting a hard on just thinking about it." _Him_.

**Monday**

Alan returns to the apartment, he stands, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Working and I had an errand to run," he says with a smug look on his face. "I got the job." The trio chose twenty three year old Alan Rucker because he unlike his two friends does not have an adult criminal record.

"Were you able to find out if he is still there?"

Smiling and nodding his head, "Yes he is, I asked the head maintenance guy if the half naked crazy man was here. Without hesitation he said yeah. He also told me that his mind is like oatmeal. He can't remember shit."

He smiles, "Fantastic, fucking fantastic." His smile turns into a sinister laugh, "He'll remember me that's for sure." Alan's smile fades and he notices, "What?"

"He has a visitor everyday, a woman."

He shrugs his shoulders, "So."

"He told me it was his partner." Alan begins to pace around the room, pointing his finger in his direction, "He….he neglected to tell us Angelo, that the guy is a cop, a New York City Police Detective."

Once again he shrugs his shoulders, "So what, no one will know you're involvement. I just need access to his room so I can inject him with this." He holds up a vial of Noctec, a sedative. "Basement?"

"No," Alan answers quickly, a bit startled at the change of subject. "But there is a cleaning storage room," he reaches into his pocket and jingles a set of keys. "I stole them and made copies."

"What about a key to get in."

"This key here," he holds up the largest key on the ring. "This key opens the entrance door to the cleaning storage room, from the outside."

Angelo stands and speaks for the first time, "I don't know….you left that part out of your story, you never told me he was a cop."

He reaches into the mysterious black bag and holds up a wad of bills, fanning the wad in Angelo's face, "How about another grand….each. Will that ease your conscience?"

"Man," Angelo shakes his head, "I don't know."

"Look man, all you guys have to do is help me get him from his room to this um….storage cleaning room." He removes a cigarette from the pack, lighting it. He blows out a puff of smoke. He becomes agitated for the first time, fear that his plan will not come to be. However Rick Chase does not ask for favors.

"Come on," Alan nudges his friend, "We have the easy part."

Angelo concedes then pours himself a fist full of scotch, "Rick you are one lucky fucker." He downs the scotch. "Are you always this lucky?"

"No," he shakes his head then turns away from them, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Angelo asks.

Rubbing his crotch, "To get laid," he reaches for the doorknob, then turns back to face his cohorts, "Alan can I borrow your car?"

"Sure," he digs in his pocket and removes the car keys; he tosses them across the room.

As he catches them he says, "Thanks man," he leaves the apartment smiling with content as he walks the few feet to the late model sedan. _Woman, I need a woman tonight_.

**Office of Oscar Tyler**

**Monday Afternoon**

"Please Detective, sit," he motions with his large hands. "May I get you a cup of coffee?"

"No thank you," Alex says as she sits down.

He picks up the stogy and positions it on the left side of his mouth, "How is your partner?"

"Improving everyday, his memory is still a little muddled but in time…." She pauses when she remembers the tale he told her. "So you have some information for me.

"Yes, we have identified all the descendants." He removes the stogy and places it in an ashtray. "They all have criminal records of that there is no surprise but we aren't able to find a connection between them. Also," he leans forward as if telling her a secret. "The entire house was dusted for prints," he leans back in the chair picking up the stogy on the way. "Only prints we uncovered were Durning's and old ones probably his sister and her husband. Also we found in one of the closets, 10 boxes of latex gloves," he holds up two fingers. "Two sizes large and extra large. These three plus their murderer used them most likely every day. Now before you ask we did check the trash and no gloves were found, it seems that they would toss them into the fire."

"That certainly is unusual and very smart."

"My guess," he bites down on the stogy, "Wasn't any of these three."

**Golden Pines**

**Tuesday Morning**

"All the deceased men were not only ex-cons, no surprise there, but each of them was jailed in different states. Pennsylvania, New Jersey and Connecticut. So whoever got them together is the link between them."

"The smart one, the evil one," Bobby mumbles the words.

"What did you say Bobby? Bobby are you listening to me?"

"I'm listening, so since we don't know who he is or what he looks like, He could walk in that door and…." He leans forward, "If he got these three idiots together, he'll do the same thing….again."

"You'll have protection."

_Who, you_? he sits back in the chair. "I would suggest that I leave here but then….he'll look for me no matter where I am."

"How do you know?"

"Because he could have killed me that day, he didn't….no challenge in that, none at all." His memory cannot focus in on a face but he can remember his eyes. "His determination, he is determined to get what he wants." He rubs his face, "And he will."

**Cleaning Storage Room**

**Golden Pines**

**2 a.m. Thursday **

The trio enters the building and Alan reaches for the light switch, Rick knocks his hand away. "No lights." He turns and grabs Angelo's arm. "You wait here, you," he smacks Alan on the back, "Show me where his room is."

His heart starts to palpitate as he stands outside room 204. "Rick are you alright?" Alan asks with a whisper. He nods his head as he pushes open the door. The room is not completely dark; there is a ray of light from a lamppost on the grounds outside. He sees the form on the bed and his thoughts are of the moments to come, a moment he has been aching for.

He closes the door and gestures for Alan to come closer, "Go get Angie," he whispers.

Moments later Alan and Angelo appear from around the corner. They are surprised to see Rick in the hall. "You," he points to Alan keeping his voice low. "Take a strong hold of his arm on the left and you cover his mouth with this and grab his arm on the right." They remain quiet; their only response is a nod.

Rick removes a syringe from his pocket; the smile on his face causes Alan to shiver. Once again Rick opens the door.

**I'm Going to end it here, be back soon with an update.**

**Later….The Mominator**


	24. The Chase is Over

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**The Chase is Over**

Slowly and quietly the three men enter the room walking single file with Rick leading the way. He gestures for the others to get into position. In the darkness a voice is heard from behind them, "Angelo, what the hell are you doing?"

Without hesitation, Angelo slowly steps back a few feet. He turns suddenly taking a step toward the door, only to be greeted by the lights turning on and two uniformed police officers, Randy Kent and Pete Glover. Angelo nods his head as he recognizes Pete, who smiles in return. "Angelo I asked you a question," Pete says as he takes a step forward, cuffs in hand. Angelo offers a few curse words shaking his head feverishly.

Alan stands perfectly still as Randy slaps the cuffs on him. His hands start to shake and the color drains from his face.

Rick is standing in the middle of room staring at the figure in the bed, the mound is too large to be…."Ricky, Ricky, Ricky," the covers are removed and Oscar Tyler emerges from the bed. Rick can only smirk, "Son of a bitch." He drops the syringe, "Ok….mistake….what was my mistake?"

Tyler takes two steps closer, "Behind you," Rick turns to face his cohorts. "You didn't stray far enough from your roots."

All heads turn when the bathroom door opens and Bobby followed by Alex enter the room. Bobby steps up to this menace to humankind and finds that he towers over the five foot six inch Chase. He shakes his head somewhat embarrassed that this man…yes this man was a nightmare in his mind for months. Rick in return eyes his form from head to toe and sighs.

**A Few Days Earlier**

**Golden Pines**

Officers Randy Kent and Pete Glover have delivered another rowdy drunk to the center. As they near the exit Randy says, "Hold on Pete I have to take a leak."

"Sure," Pete answers. He places his hands behind his back as he strolls the hallway. He nods hello to the receptionist as he passes.

"Thanks Alan," he hears Diane Ellison say.

Pete takes a quick glance and then another, _Alan_, he frowns. Another glance at the young man, then it hits him, _Alan Rucker and Angelo_ _Martinelli. I wonder how ole Angelo is doing._ Pete and Angelo have a history, not only did they attend the same High School; Pete has more than once arrested his ole schoolmate. The last time was when Angelo and Alan had a domestic dispute. Pete shakes his head, _stupid kid shacking up with that loser._

**Later that Day**

Fifteen-year veteran officer Pete Glover powers up the computer, "What are doing?" Randy asks as he sets down a mug of coffee front of his partner.

"Checking to see if an ole friend has been behaving himself," he reads the string of arrests beginning at age eighteen. "He's been good since he was released twelve months ago on an assault charge."

"Pete are you talking to me?"

The older man doesn't answer, his mind is recalling the night or morning that he along with his partner, arrested Angelo. He clicks on the arrest report. Angelo Martinelli 35 and Richard Chase 33….He looks away from the screen. Randy takes a sip of coffee, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he keys in the name Richard Chase, he thought Angelo's record was long, Richards is longer. He leans forward reading the arrests, attempted rape, burglary, assault and…he glances further down the page. He mumbles to himself as he reads, "He has served time in Rahway State Prison in New Jersey, Loretto Federal Prison in Pennsylvania and The Federal Correctional Institute in Danbury Connecticut." He speaks aloud as he looks away from the screen, "New Jersey, Pennsylvania and Connecticut." He searches further, "Holy shit I don't believe it."

"Holy shit what?" Randy says as he stands.

He pushes his chair away from the desk, "Remember what Oscar told us about how unconnected the three dead ex-cons at the Gibbons place were?" He doesn't wait for Randy to answer, he points to the computer screen, "Take a look."

"How, I mean, how did you?"

"At the hospital this morning I saw this kid Alan Rucker and I remembered that he lives with this low life by the name of Angelo Martinelli…."

Randy interjects "I remember Angelo."

"You should we arrested him last month for a domestic dispute but over five years ago we brought him in on an assault charge, him and that smooth talking piece of shit, Rick Chase. Well being a man with a curiosity gene I….well as you can see our friend Mr. Chase here served time in the same facilities as Iverson, Walters and Mr. Muscle man Sabatini." He picks up the phone and punches in the number, after two rings, _"Pike County Sheriffs Office,"_

"Detective Tyler, please."

**The Next Day**

**Outside Angelo's Apartment**

**Monroe County**

Sitting in a blue Taurus facing away form Angelo's apartment are Pete and Randy. Sitting in a black Intrepid facing Angelo's apartment are Oscar and his partner John Thomas. After three hours and eighty cups of coffee, the door to apartment 8 A opens. As suspected Richard Dominic Chase emerges from the apartment, he doesn't get into a car he walks toward the shopping center. Pete and Randy watch him until he disappears around the corner they begin their pursuit, curiosity mostly to see where and what he was up to.

There was no proof of a crime they had nothing but between all involved they had over eighty years of police experience, the one question on their minds, "Why would Rick Chase be in this area?" Answer---To end the CHASE.

**Golden Pines**

Tyler, Thomas, Glover and Kent pay Bobby a visit and inform him of their suspect Richard Dominic Chase. Bobby relates some information, speaking impassively. "Durning was obstinate in the fact that he didn't want me to be harmed. This fellow Chase had other ideas. I suppose he let me go so he could prove not only to me but to himself that in the end he would win. I'm supposing that Chase enjoys the chase." Bobby flashes a weak smile, he would never tell the Pennsylvania cops about his personal experience with Chase.

All involved developed this plan, this very simple plan, after two nights their wait has come to an end. It was no surprise to any of them that Chase along with Rucker and Martinelli appeared in that room in the early morning hour.

**Pike County Police Station**

Chase walks into the interrogation room, handcuffed. He hasn't lost the smile on his face. "Detective Tyler right?"

Oscar nods, "Yes from our investigation of you….well," he gestures with his hand to show Chase the other lawmen in the room, "Every man in this room has arrested you."

Chase sits back in the chair, "Yeah I remember you, all of you."

"You're not upset Ricky."

"Keep calling me Ricky and I will be." He scratches his brow, "Nah, prison and me get along very well. I've been there more than half my life anyway, might as well die there, right?"

Oscar nods, "You lost your focus, didn't you?"

He smirks at the large mans perception, "Yeah I let him go on purpose I wanted to track him down and make him mine but each day that passed…." He shakes his head at his downfall. "Every night I wanted him more and more," he pulls on a clump of hair. "I couldn't get him out of my head."

"Tell us about Durning?" Chase continues to pull on his hair, "Ricky!" Oscar exclaims. Rick looks up, "Durning, you put it together didn't you?"

Chase expels a long breath, "Actually I was approached by a fellow named Harry," he snaps his fingers, "Colt, Harry Colt." Tyler begins to jot the name down, "Don't bother," Rick says as he places his hands on the table, "He OD'd a week before he could get anyone else on board, so I did it. Iverson and Walters stayed loyal to me but Sabatini that half wit followed Durning around like a puppy dog."

"Why kill them?"

"Durning was a prick, treated me like shit after everything I did, anyway….I didn't know what he planned to do with Goren and….well after I saw the guy I knew what I wanted to do with him. So I taught him a lesson, Durning and that twit, Sabatini. Unfortunately," he sighs. "I never got to finish the class with Goren. Now as far as Iverson and Walters well….money, there was no way in hell I was going to split the 80 grand with them."

"How does Dr. Roth fit into all of this," the voice is female and unfamiliar to Rick.

He frowns, "He was Durning's friend, who are you?"

"This is Detective Eames from the NYPD and Goren's partner," Tyler says.

"Ah….he ah, supplied Durning with enough sedatives to put the city of Philly out for a week. He called sometime after the murders, scared shitless. He said that two cops from the NYPD were looking for him. He wanted to talk to Durning but I told him good ole Spencer was indisposed so I set up a meeting with him, he never felt a thing."

"Who was the man in Bobby's….Goren's car?" Alex asks.

Chase flashes a sinister smile as he sits back, "Bobby huh? You, they call him Bobby."

Oscar hits the table with his fist, "Get your head out of your ass, Chase and answers Detective's Eames' question."

He squirms in the chair, "Believe me it wasn't _my_ ass that I…." He clears his throat. "He ah, his name was Tim…." His mind seems to wander again. "Branson….I picked him up at a bar, it took me two months to find a 6 foot 4 inch loser. Anyway, it was easy to get him drunk. After he passed out Roth shot him up with something and it caused his heart to stop. I don't remember what it was. Sabatini and I put him in the car and sent it down the hill. I fucked around with the fuel line and since the engine was hot it caused the fire." He changes his position to face Alex, "Bobby huh? He looks like a Bobby." She frowns as she nervously nods her head.

Tyler expels a long breath as he stands, "You're obsessed Rick," he leans down placing his hands on the table. "I think that was what really caused you to make a mistake."

**I'm going to end it here.**

**Be back soon with an update.**

**Later….The Mominator**


	25. Alex and the Psycho

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Alex and the Psycho**

Rick is escorted back to his cell after his confession to Tyler and the rest of Pennsylvania's finest and one of New York's finest. He lies on his cot and the image of Bobby. "Bobby," he says his name repeatedly. "Obsessed," he laughs. "Shit man." Once again his mind is filled with the image of the tall man with the dark eyes. He smiles as he feels the sensation of his erection growing between his legs. Unfortunately, he has to relieve himself, and his imagination is the only satisfaction.

**A Couple of Days Later**

Chase can not hide his look of surprise as she enters the visitor's room, "Detective Eames, right?"

"Yes, Rick….thanks for seeing me."

"Sure why not, all they told me was that it was a cop." He shrugs his shoulders. "Gives me something to do, stuck in solitary for awhile."

He sits first, Alex follows, no chitchat she gets down to business. "I just wanted to know how…."

Trying once again to prove that he is superior he cuts her off. "You mean _he_ wants to know how we got him. He still doesn't remember." He says more as a statement than a question.

She nods, "Yes to both."

He leans forward and she leans back, "Fat Oscar didn't tell you?"

"Not the whole story," she pauses, _liar._ Oscar told her the story but for some nagging reason she needs to hear it from Rick. "I just got back to the area; I had to go home for a couple of days. All Oscar told me was that you were willing to talk and…."

"Fairly easy actually," his smug expression is so typical, she thinks. "Sabatini, Walters and I were waiting in the parking lot of Carmel Ridge; you know the place where Bobby's ole lady lives." He sits back in the chair as his confidence builds, knowing he has an audience. "Ever been up there?" She nods her head. "There is a shortcut through this stretch of woods, you go that way?"

"No I always stay on the main highway."

"Always," he says with surprise in his voice. He pauses for a moment then leans forward trying mercifully to catch her eye but she refuses. "You and Bobby stop along the way for a quick fuck in the country?" He winks at her.

Her first thought is to smack him; she exhales, needing to keep her focus. Yes, she has met slime balls like this before but this is personal. "Bobby and I are not only partners but he is a good friend and when I found about his death I drove up there to tell his mother. Tell your story Rick," she emphasis the 'k' sound. "And stay on track."

"Yes Ma'am," he salutes her. "Well as I said there is this stretch of road for about five miles, it is very isolated. Bobby always takes this route, it….it's faster." It bothers her when Chase uses Bobby's name, she wants to squirm but she knows she must sit still, _make him feel comfortable and he'll continue to talk, works for us in New York. _

"Anyway the minute we saw him leave the building we started down the highway, about half an hour into the trip I turned the car onto the shoulder. Sabatini and I pushed the car further into the bushes. Less then five minutes later I spotted him and we waved him down, I had my arm in a sling and….well being a cop and we assumed a hell of a nice guy, he couldn't resist helping us." He fidgets in the seat, "We, ah," he coughs. "We had a young girl with us." Alex suddenly feels queasy. "She was part of the we, that waved him down, Sabatini and Walters hid in the bushes. When I asked him if he could help me push the car back up onto the road, he didn't hesitate he said sure. Walters approached him from the left and Sabatini from the right. Sabatini had a gun," he laughs with an eerie tone. "The one I used to kill them. Before you ask where the gun is, I dropped it somewhere along the Delaware River after I shot Roth." She frowns at his arrogance; he at the moment is relishing his acts of evil and does not notice. "Walters got a hold of the whore, who thought it was still a game."

"A….a game? Who was she Rick?"

"Just a whore, I paid her 100 bucks. I told her that he was a friend of ours and it was his birthday. I told her all she had to do was to stand on the side of the road and wave her arms for assistance. She didn't seem to think there was anything far out about it." He rubs his tired red eyes. "Anyway, where the fuck was I…" he pauses. "Shit."

"Walters got a hold of the whore." Alex states very plainly then bites her lip.

Rick chuckles, "Nothing rattles you, does it? Are you always this warm and cuddly?.

This time Alex hits the table with her fist, "Focus Rick."

"He ah," he smiles at her and all she wants to do is hurl. Usually in these situations Bobby is in the room with her, if that was the case she would have left by now and her partner would continue, she can't do that now. She sits back in the chair and crosses her arms, listening intently. "Grabbed her by the hair with one hand and placed the knife to her throat with the other. It was the perfect ploy you don't listen to us and we cut her throat." He sits back in the seat, raises his head to the ceiling. "She was just about to scream and Walters hit her with the dull end of the knife, she didn't try to scream again. Bobby listened and….by the time Sabatini and Bobby pushed the car back onto the road Iverson showed up with a dead Tim Branson. We stuffed him in Bobby's car then Sabatini drove it to where we finally disposed of it and him. We watched it roll down the hill and as expected it caught fire. Sabatini drove in one car and Iverson and I….followed with Bobby and the girl in another car, we spent a couple of days in this cabin. Spencer didn't want us to move until the car and the burnt body was found…."

This time she cuts him off, "So no one would be looking for him." She expels a long breath, remembering that day.

He looks up at his visitor, she is facing him but her eyes are down. "We all took turns fucking her," she raises her head. He smiles, "Made him watch. Iverson likes to torture as he fucks. Choke them then let go, slap them, you….you know…."

She has to nod her head that yes she does know. His mind wanders again with vivid thoughts of the event. He shakes his head when Alex calls his name. "Anyway, soon after she realized I mean just because she was a whore she wasn't stupid that she wasn't going to live much longer. She kept looking at Bobby to help her but he couldn't. He was so helpless," she gazes at him for only a moment and the look of satisfaction on his face causes her to cover her mouth. He continues, "Mess with his head early and often that was what Durning wanted. The next day we started on the trip to his sister's house."

"Where is she Rick?"

"Fuck if I remember, we dumped her in a wooded area in Jersey somewhere. Are you going to tell him all this, or is he listening behind that wall."

"He doesn't know I'm here." She stands causing Rick to look up, "Your honesty is certainly surprising I must say."

"What the hell, I've got nothing to lose." She crosses her arm taking a proud pose, "You didn't answer my question, Detective Eames….are you going to tell him about this?"

She shakes her head, as she speaks, "No I want you to tell him," she says sternly. "He needs to know everything."

"Oh man me in the same room as him," he controls his excitement of seeing him again. Thinking only of himself he refuses at first, "Not a wise thing to do." _Jesus bitch weren't you listening the other day when I said I wanted him….nothing has changed. _He lowers his head continuing to shake it, "No, not a good idea, forget it."

She leans down, "Look at me Rick," she says commanding, Rick concedes. She digs deep down and finds that part of her that makes her a damn good detective, flatter them even though you really feel like vomiting. "He's not suffering from malnutrition after being kept in solitude for weeks, he's strong now," she stands. "Physically, now it's time to heal his mind. You have to tell him what he needs to know, there is no one else. If you have any redeeming qualities at all Rick you seem to be willing and able to tell all and you seem genuinely honest."

"Sure," he smiles at her. "What the hell."

Alex leaves the jail in need of a bath and long soak in the tub. _He's a male Nicole, she wants him also. Gees Alex don't even think that. _She unlocks the driver's side door of her car, then enters the vehicle. _Even though you know it's true_. She places the key into the ignition; _ok getting Rick to agree is one thing_. She rubs her forehead, "How in the hell am I going to talk Bobby into it." She starts the car. "Shit what have I done?" she backs the car out of the parking space. "What I had to do, he needs to be whole again." She drives the car through the lot and exits onto the street. "He's going to be pissed." She laughs, "To bad Goren I want my partner back."

**I am going to end it here**

**Later….The Mominator **


	26. United

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**United**

As she drives the twenty miles back to the center she tries to develop a plan on how to talk her partner into having a sit down with Rick. Victims and or their families of victims seem to get closure when they are allowed a face-to-face discussion with the attacker. _If I can get_ _him in that room with Chase, he will come to realize he has nothing_ _more to fear from that disgusting slime ball._

She turns the car into the lot of Golden Pines, _Ok here we go_, she finds the same spot she parked in this morning, the one closest to the front door. She places the car in park then removes the key.

She sits for a moment as she recalls the night Chase was apprehended. Out of all the police officers in the room that night she was the only one who noticed the expression on Bobby's face and the way he hung his head, at the realization, that this man of short stature was the dark haired man. The one that has been haunting his dreams. After everyone left she was going to talk to him about it, she couldn't. He was so sad, not at all elated that it was over, everyone from the scheme was either dead or now going to prison. But she knew it was not over for him. She gave him a quick hug and said goodnight. That was two days ago, now it's time. He was very quiet and subdued this morning when she visited him, acting as if the events of the other night never happened. She and Ally agree that it's time that he face his demon. "Yeah easy for her to say, I'm the one who has to convince him." She exits the vehicle.

**Golden Pines**

He lies on the bed with his hands behind his head, the blinds are closed and it seems later in the day then 3 in the afternoon. He reaches across his body and clicks on the light. He holds onto the switch for a moment deciding if he should just leave the light off. He forgot about it, the scar on his wrist. He lowers his arm and continues to stare at it.

_**He stared at the knife for what seemed like hours. The pain was minimal but the blood flowed freely and quickly. **_

_**The door opens and a man speaks, "Oh no, no, I don't want you to die." His wounds are covered. "No more utensils for his food, he can eat with his hands." **_

_**He feels a prick on his arm. It starts to get dark. His wounds are stitched and hours later, he awakens. **_

_**The mat is cold and when he turns, he feels a chill. He moves his hand in search for the blanket, then remembers that the blanket was taken away days, weeks ago he doesn't remember. He sits up and that's when he realizes that he is naked. He remembers that blood was on his pants and they have taken them away.**_

_**A loud sound is heard. The metal drawer that holds his food opens. He rolls over and gingerly puts his hand inside. Cloth, he pulls it out. Sweatpants, he slides them on and rolls back onto the mat.**_

He has a half smile on his face at the fact that now he is glad that he is alive. He sits up in the bed and pulls the shirtsleeve down, _I can_ _cover it up, no one will ever know….I wonder if that scar away stuff_ _works_. He suddenly feels satisfied that though it was a suicide attempt, "Suicide," he says the word aloud. "Anyone in my situation would probably think of doing that." He lies back down on the bed, _But…_ He feels a chill; _I have to leave here soon, three more days that's_ _all the time I have left_. He rolls over on his side, _I don't want to leave_. _What am going to do with the rest of my life_? _I was….am a cop. "_A cop?" He questions the statement. He hears a soft knock at the door; his first reaction is to scream 'Go away.' He sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed. Walking slowly across the room, he reaches for the door handle and opens the door.

He is happy to see her and he flashes a smile. "Were you sleeping?" She asks as she enters the room holding a bag and a tray with two coffees.

"Ah, no." he closes the door. "What's in the bag?"

She sets the bag and tray on the table, "A little afternoon snack, coffee and donuts."

He walks across the room hands deep in his pockets, "You know," he says as he nears the table. "I was really in the mood for pizza and a beer."

"Tomorrow," she places her hands to her mouth as if telling a secret. "I'll have to sneak in the beer," she whispers.

"Really," a faint smile crosses his face. "No, you wouldn't."

"For you I would, besides do you think Ally would really mind?"

He contemplates the idea, "She would probably be more pissed off if we didn't ask her," he shrugs his shoulders. "My impression of her anyway….I'm probably wrong."

Alex hands him a container of coffee, "No, you're probably right."

"Why do you say that?"

"Years of working with you, you can read people very well. Their actions," she takes a sip of coffee. "The things they say or don't say."

He knows that what she says is a compliment but to him it means nothing, no past situations to relate to. "Thanks for the snack," He removes the lid and takes a sip, "Do we….do we ever do that? Go out for pizza and a beer."

She removes the lid from her container, "Sure lots of times."

"What else do we do?"

She frowns, "What?"

"Nothing," he waves his hands, "Nothing."

"Bullshit nothing? Answer me."

"I said it was nothing," he snaps then walks toward the window, holding his container tightly like a security blanket. "Why are you here? I….you told me we were partners is it more than that?"

She walks up to him and places her hand on his arm, "Yes it is more, if you want to know if I love you…the answer would be yes. If you were wondering if we are lovers….the answer would be no." She tugs on his arm, he looks down at her, "One night about a year ago we did go out for pizza and beer and after a bit too much beer we almost crossed the line. Not that anyone would know, but we would so we decided that night that it wasn't the time." He can only nod his head not able to recall the evening. "How, how much of your past do you remember?"

"Tidbits mostly," he bites into a donut, a few chews then he swallows. "Nothing important, but the last few days I seem to remember more of what happened to me. Not that I want to but…."

She nods her head, "That's good you need to face it, that's the only way you're gong to be whole."

"Whole? To do what? Return to a life that has most likely passed me by." He turns away from the window and crosses the room, keeping his back to her.

"Well if that's your attitude, then yeah I suppose it has. Maybe you could find a cave to live in or better yet hide under a rock for the rest of your life. Shut out the world and stay all alone in your apartment." She raises her hand in the air, "No wait you would probably like that." He says nothing, she sighs _Damn_ _that didn't work_, she then continues, "Yeah just run away," she pauses for a moment. "Like a coward." He turns slowly to face her; _I knew that would get ya_.

Walking toward her, "What the fuck would you know about it," she turns her head to hide her smile. "You think this is easy?" He continues not waiting for an answer "Every time I have a memory it makes my skin crawl. I….it's always…." He sits down in the chair that faces the window. She follows him and takes the seat next to him. "I'm remembering but it's….it's not me. When I remember something I'm on the outside looking in. I never seem to be in the room, more like watching it. I can't remember anything before I saw Spencer that first time and his band of psychos." He runs his fingers through his hair. "The loneliness, day after day," he says solemnly. "I use to enjoy my own company but….you never realize how much you need people or just the simple things until it's gone. No torture, except for the food," he chuckles softly. "God knows what the hell it was…" he takes a quick glance at her. She is sitting facing forward, he is elated about that. He continues, "Not that I had a choice I was so hungry in the beginning I would eat a shoe but by the end I didn't care if I ever ate again." He rubs his eyes; she takes a quick glance at him then immediately lowers her gaze. He continues and though the tale is sad he needs to let go, even a bit. "I think the torture was the not knowing if and when they were going to end it….after awhile I realized that this was the end. He, Durning wasn't going to do anything to me, he already was. But, what's his name?" he snaps his fingers.

"Rick," Alex says quickly.

"He….did you see that little shit." He stands suddenly and it startles her.

"He wasn't alone Bobby each time he had two…."

He cuts her off, "In my dreams," he stuffs his hands into his pockets as he turns away from her, "He was taller and bigger and….but then I was on my knees," he says softly. He covers his face with his hands, then shakes his head to ward off the fear he still feels. He turns suddenly to face her, "On my knees Alex, I never felt so helpless in my life and who do I have to thank….Spencer for helping me, can you believe that?"

"I know," she says softly. "Chase has agreed to see you," she blurts it out then bites her lip.

"Huh, how….how do you know that?"

"I visited him this morning."

"What the hell for?"

"I needed to; I wanted to talk to him. He seems willing and able to tell all and he seems genuinely honest."

"Honesty has nothing to do with it, he likes to shock people make them in awe of him," Bobby says as he gazes out the window.

_Some of the old Goren surfaces again_, "Does it really matter, Bobby?" he shrugs his shoulders continuing to look out the window. She exhales before she speaks, "Bobby….do you remember a girl that was with you in the cabin?"

He frowns as he turns to face her, "Cabin, girl? What cabin?"

"Chase and his friends paid a prostitute to trick you into helping a man with his arm in a sling. The man was Chase and a young girl, who you assumed had a car accident on that patch of road, you know the short cut." He frowns, "When you drive to visit your Mom, to save some time and miles you use this isolated road."

"Sure ok, what ever you say."

She stands and walks toward the window. "Chase told me…."

"Chase told you that?"

"Yes, he was singing like a bird, but he's still holding back on something, and that something is what happened to the girl." She watches him as he nervously rubs his forehead. "All I know is that they or he or whoever murdered her, but he never said who or when. It's easy to figure the why."

He raises his head slowly to meet her eyes, "Maybe I did something to her?"

She smiles shaking her head, "Don't be silly," she says trying to put a little gaiety into this grave situation. "You wouldn't hurt a fly. Chase pretended that he wasn't interested in seeing you, but he was full of shit. He needs to see you and tell you…." she points at him. "What happened in that cabin, to him it's a triumph." She shakes her bow-downed head, "Jesus Christ he is one sick bastard. You know," she pats his arm. "He seems to relish in the attention."

"What a surprise," he chuckles softly, "Classic case of someone with a sadistic personality disorder, with hints of narcissism."

She frowns at first then smiles, _how in the hell can he remember that?_

"No," he shakes his head feverishly, "Before you ask me, the answer is no. I don't need to see him." He pauses as he takes a quick glance at her with a look of disillusion on her face. "I suppose you're right and I am a coward."

"You are many, many things Bobby, but a coward," she shakes her head. "No way, I only said that to piss you off." She leans forward and takes his hand, "I'll go with you."

He pulls his hand away, "Go with me? What are you my…." He takes her hand this time; he flashes a smile that almost melts her heart. "Would you….I would like that."

"Most defiantly."

"Do you think before," he frowns slightly, "No maybe after we could stop off for a few slices and maybe a beer."

"Sounds like a plan."

They finish the coffee and donuts in a comfortable silence.

**An Hour Later**

Alex knocks softly on Ally's office door. "Come in," she hears her say.

Alex opens the door and as she closes it she says, "I have some good news for you."

"Alex," Ally stands to greet her quest, "Am I to assume that it went well."

She takes a proud pose. "After a little canonizing, he agreed that he needed to see Chase." She sits down in one of the chairs that face the large desk that sits in the middle of the room. "I'm nervous but at the same time, I know that once he does this, things will only get better."

"It should, he's blocked out that experience and most of what followed probably believing that he is responsible for her death."

Nodding her head, Alex says, "Yes most likely he was thinking. If I wasn't who I was then she would still be alive and I would have never been the center of someone's depraved plan of revenge."

Ally sits down in the chair next to Alex, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Oh," Alex sits up suddenly, "He wants to know if..we..you can join us if you want, can go out for pizza and a beer?"

Ally sits back in the chair as she laughs, "Thanks for the invite but I think the two of you should do that, alone. Show him some of the normal things that the two of you did. Every little bit helps."

**That is all for now. **

**The Mominator**


	27. The Showdown

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**The Showdown**

"We're here," Alex says as she steers the car onto the long driveway that leads to the jailhouse. The guard at the gate recognizes her from yesterday and lets her proceed through, with checking her ID.

"That was quick," is his only response.

She finds a spot to park as close to the front door as she can get. She reaches down and grabs for the door handle. She opens the car door then turns to face him. Bobby has yet to move, "Bobby, you coming?"

Nodding his head, _I can do this. I have to do this. She's right I don't want to hide under a rock for the rest of my life. Not sure about the family memories though._ He rubs his eyes_. Hey, I lived through them once._ "Yes," he says with authority as he opens the door. He doesn't notice the smile on her face.

They walk side by side through the lot and he takes a few longer strides to reach the door, opening it for her. "Thank you," she says as she passes him.

They sign in and then escorted to another area where they are searched. "Follow me," a rotund guard gestures with his hand. "Chase will be down in about five minutes, you can wait in there if you want." He points to the room that Alex was in only yesterday.

Bobby remains motionless for a moment staring at the door. _Come on Bobby you can do this, _Alex thinks as she watches him. He takes a step forward; she pumps her fist, _Yes_. She positions herself by his side; he reaches for the doorknob, then pulls his hand back. Her shoulders slump, he turns to face her, "No, you stay here I want to do this alone."

"Sure, partner, what ever you want." _Oh, if the ole Goren were here Chase wouldn't have a chance._

"Ma'am," the rotund guard says. "If you want to watch, follow me."

"Sure, thanks."

Bobby opens the door to the room with cement walls and gray paint, he frowns, _Familiar_. The door at the back of the room opens and in walks Richard Dominic Chase, Bobby frowns at first, slightly startled by the sound of the metal door. The wicked grin on Chase's face, fails to intimidate the tall man. The scowl on Bobby's causes Rick to stop in his tracks, which causes the guard to bump into him. "What the hell," he pushes him forward. "Keep moving."

"Yeah, yeah," Chase says.

Bobby remains standing as Chase is shown to a chair and sits down. He closes his eyes for only a moment then takes a deep breath, lifting his head to view the man from his nightmares, he speaks first, he has to. "My partner told me that you have something you want to tell me." He crosses his arms, trying to steady his nerves.

Chase looks up into his eyes, "You really don't remember the whore."

"No I don't….what about her?"

Chase sits back and smirks; yes, once again he has an audience. "She told me she was eighteen but I think more like….fifteen." He leans forward keeping his eyes focused on Bobby, whose face is totally without emotion. _Nothing_, Chase thinks to himself. "She ah….ah…."

"She ah….what? Come on, tell your story," Bobby says plainly. "I'm listening."

"We used her to trick you into thinking that we, me and her needed help."

"Yes I know, you had your arm in a sling, I know about that. What about the cabin," Bobby states bluntly. He takes a step forward and grabs onto one of the chairs, sliding it out, it makes a sound like fingernails on a blackboard. He sits down directly across from Chase. He intertwines his fingers sitting erect in the chair. "I'm waiting, come on tell me."

Chase shakes his head then bites his lip. Bobby expels a slight chuckle as he feels a strong sense of familiarity and confidence. "Everyone….me included thought you were a terrifying, evil person. Evil….yes," he wags his finger at him as he stands, "But terrifying, sure when you have feebleminded losers to help you." He walks around the table and comes upon Chase's left side, he leans down and Chase moves to the right. _What the hell_, Chase thinks.

"I'm waiting," he makes a fist and pounds on the table. Chase along with the guard standing in the corner jump slightly. Bobby shakes his head, as he stands erect. "There was no girl; you only told Detective Eames that so she would tell me and I would have to come here to see you."

Chase for the first time is on the defense, he is not in control, "Yes there was," he says with a mousy tone.

"Ok, then tell me," He lifts his wrist as if checking the time. "Come on man, I don't have all day, they are serving chicken cutlet for lunch."

The guard cannot help but notice the elation on Alex's face. She sits back in the chair and props her feet up, "Yes, that's my partner, way to go Bobby. Act like you're not interested."

Bobby stuffs his hands into his pockets; his confidence level has hit the max. He begins to pace around the room, Rick watches him intently. "Most people, view you as honest, my partner included but that's not what this is all about, is it?" Rick lowers his head; Bobby hits the table with his fist once again, "Is It!" Rick looks up into this eyes, Bobby stares him down, his dark eyes full of anger. "You give people what they want to hear, but you only do it to see their reaction, to shock them, to make them in awe of you." Bobby resumes the seat he occupied only moments ago. "I am not impressed, little man."

Once again the guard hears Alex speak, "That's it Bobby, you're doing great."

As when air is let out of a tire, that is how Rick Chase feels. He knows he's beat, he begins to tell his story, "She, ah we used her like a fucking machine, at first she didn't mind. But as the night turned into day and so on, she finally got the hint that it wasn't your birthday. She never asked you for anything, why would she you were tied up to a chair. She knew you couldn't help, but at the same time she knew you would. I didn't kill her, Iverson choked her once too many times and she died. It was really an accident." Chase fidgets in the seat, "I….I really didn't want to hurt you that day…" he exhales. "I only did that because I had to show those guys that no one pushes me around, that prick Durning, embarrassing me in front of everyone."

The memory of that day flashes through his mind, _it is just a memory_. "Go on, you still have my attention," Bobby says as he sits back in the chair. Chase shakes his head in disbelief as all his confidence, has been squashed like a bug. "Believe it or not," Bobby says.

"Huh," Chase looks up.

Bobby continues, "I can understand that, he made you feel like the little man that you really are and you had to prove to yourself and your friends that you are not." He leans forward, Chase swallows hard. "Make sure they are on their knees so you feel taller and feel your power, power that is only in your mind."

Rick slouches in the chair putting his head back as he stares at the tiles on the ceiling. "I killed them for you; what ever Durning had planned for you, I don't know. I let you go because I wanted to, but….I didn't plan on coming after you. I just couldn't get you out of my head….I wanted you," he bites his lip. "I didn't want to kill you….of course to make that happen I had to find two more feebleminded losers to help me. I," he exhales, "I also murdered Jacob Palmer one of the maintenance guys at Golden Pines so there would be a job opening." Chase lowers his head to face Bobby.

"Now that I believe," Bobby stands as he lifts his arm once again checking the time on a watch that is not on his wrist, "I'll be just in time for lunch." He takes a step toward the door, then turns to face Chase. "Have fun in hell Chase, say hi to Durning for me." He opens the door and exits the room, closing it behind him. He braces himself up against the door, closing his eyes as he lets out a long breath. He does remember the young girl with the red hair and green eyes. Chase was correct she was young, very young. Yes he would have helped her if he could, he most certainly feels sad for her fate but at the same time he feels a sense of satisfaction, _Damn that felt good_, "Shit."

"Hey," Alex calls to him as she approaches, "Are you ok?"

"Yes," he nods, "I don't know exactly how all that happened in there but once I started I….that room, it was so familiar."

"You and I have spent many, many hours in a room like that, interrogating people and breaking them down, just like you did with Chase. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, now," he says as he holds up his arm and she links her arm in his, "I want to go home and live my life," he says assertively. They walk side by side down the hall. "Alex?"

"Yes Bobby, what is it?"

"We're still going out for pizza and beer, right?"

They laugh, "Yes Bobby," she says as she lays her head on his arm.

**....That is all....**


End file.
